Truth, Freedom and Ice Cream
by confusion.distress
Summary: I am Reika Hino, a pop star at the age of 14. How long will I be able to keep a secret that may change my life forever? Tezuka x OC Chapter 24's up! Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! My name's Reika Hino. You probably heard of my name, right?

Ermm.. I guess not.

Anyway, I sing just like most pop idols do. The only difference is that I don't want to be a pop star. I hate even the thought of it. Maybe someday, I can be a normal student and I'll make sure that it happens soon!!

**-START-**

At last! I can have this moment to share with my one and only..

_Sooper doper extra delicious and uber creamy sundae, You're mine and I am yours…_

There was a loud bang and planks of wood flew over of what used to be the door. Apparently, Ms. Clara has more disappointing stuff to say. I closed my eyes and prayed sooo hard..

_Kami-sama, please take her away.. I promise to be a good girl! I promise to do my homework, I won't pull pranks for one whole day, I'll wash my clothes, I'll try to…_

"Get ready in 20 minutes, Pumpkin, Photo Shoot at 3:00 sharp"

Before I could promise waaay more stuff, I paused and thought of what Ms. Clara said..

_Hell yeah it's shooting! There's gonna be bodies flying around everywhere!_

I know I'm slow, you don't have to rub it in..

**-Fast Forward-**

The photo shoot was hell! The photographer must be Satan! The only pure souls in there are Ms. Clara's and the Editor-in-chief of the magazine.

_To hell with these clothes! They're so itchy, I would rather bathe in sugar and let the ants feast on me.._

"Show more expression.."

"Smile wider.."

"You're smiling to wide, tone it down.."

"Why the hell did you frown? What do I look like? A TV drama?"

_I swear I'm gonna make this photographer regret he was ever born…_

After a few snapshots and lots of complaints from the Big-Ass photographer, the day was pretty much done. I fixed my things and went inside the car. While going home, we passed a certain beach. At a certain point, it made me feel a teeny bit homesick..

"Pumpkin, you did great a while ago! Although the photographer is a bit of an ass, isn't he?"

"Uhmm.. yeah"

She stared for a while with a confused face. It wasn't unlike me to say just two words in a conversation..

"What's wrong Pumpkin? Are you sick? Are you hungry? PMS?" Ms. Clara said with a voice full of concern.

"No.. I'm fine.. Just thinking.."

"You shouldn't think much about various things, Pumpkin. It may make you look old. America doesn't want an idol who looks like she is 57.." Ms. Clara joked.

_Maybe I should try and think more about stuff. In that way, I'll look old and nobody would want me and I can go home and be with my family._

I sighed. I looked to my side and Ms. Clara patted my head like my father used to do when I was younger.

"Sometimes, in order to have happiness, you must give up your dreams but you must remember that you can't give up your happiness for your dreams. It's about doing the right thing or doing the thing that makes you happy. Feeling pain is a good thing. As long as you feel it, you are alive, you are human at nature. Being alive and being a part of something in this world is the greatest thing experience, Reika. Don't forget it."

When Ms. Clara calls me "Reika", it's something serious that one snicker might get you to hell. I thought it over and knew that Ms. Clara understood what kind of pain I'm in. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

I looked out the window and stared at the beach.

_Being alive and part of something in this world is the greatest thing to experience.._

I smiled and slowly drifted to sleep..

**-FAST FORWARD AT REIKA'S HOUSE-**

Cell phone?

Check.

IPod?

Check.

Clothes?

Semi-check.

I need to bring all my clothes with me. Even the ones that itch..

_Better yet, bring sugar…_

_Urgh! If there was just a way to get out of this mess.._

-tink!-

I grinned widely and got my cell phone to dial a number. A life-saving number. ..

No… It's not 911..

**-FAST FORWARD TO AIRPORT -**

"Pumpkin, check your luggage twenty times! I don't know what we'll do if you manage to forget a tank top!"

_This maybe the last time that I'll hear Ms. Clara's voice, I might as well enjoy it. Time to put "OPERATION: FREEDOM" to action._

"Uhmm.. Ms. Clara,"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll make it ultra lightning fast!"

"Okay, Pumpkin. Be sure that you make it "ultra lightning fast" The plane's leaving in a few minutes."

I kinda used my "ultra lightning speed" to run away..Finally, I can get out of hell. I take one last look at Ms. Clara. I thought of the things she did to make my career successful. She sacrificed a lot to help me in my career after all. Her family, friends and her own career as well. She became my 2nd mother when my real mother is busy in Hokkaido. I love her too but I need to sacrifice to be where I truly wish to be..

Not far enough, I saw Tsukino. You know.. Most people have their own look-a-likes.. Apparently, I got close to Tsukino and we became close friends. I called her up yesterday and explained the plan. Suprisingly, she agreed..

"Hey Tsuki-chan!"

"Rei-chan!"

"So, you ready?"

"Yep, let's do it."

**-After a few tumbles in the Powder Room-**

"Tsuki-chan, remember not to talk until the plane's gotten off, okay?" I said as I felt slightly weird not wearing my own clothes.

"Okay, Are you sure you're gonna be fine? It's a long flight back to Japan. Can you make it alone?"

"Yep! I sure can! Believe in me!" I said with full confidence.

_I hope I can get back to Japan before Ms. Clara notices anything._

After a few farewells and a few notes to take, we finally set off to our separate directions.

"Good Luck Rei-chan, I wish that you may be able to seek what truly makes you happy." Tsukino mumbled softly and headed off towards Ms. Clara's direction.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"There you are, Pumpkin. Run along now. Get your valuables with you. Good thing you made it in time. The plane waited for a few minutes when they found out that Reika Hino isn't on the plane yet."

Tsukino merely nodded and got her bag with all her necessities including the cellphone that Reika gave her to have their communications. She sighed and thought of the consequences that might happen if Ms. Clara found out sooner or later.

_Troublesome Reika, what are you up to now??_

**-BACK AT THE AIRPORT-**

_Passengers of flight 3CH, please proceed to the terminal.. The plane is about to take off in a few minutes. Thank You._

Ms. Clara's speech knocked some sense into me. While the other me is setting out for stardom, the real me is going to find freedom. True freedom, that is. I suddenly knew what my true happiness is…

_It's about being with the persons I love the most …_

"Japan, here I come!"


	2. Chapter 2

The flight's pretty much okay. Good thing Tsukino was kind to exchange her clothes with mine. Anyway, I slept comfortably knowing that I did not have any concerts or photo shoots or press conference or autograph signing to do. I sighed.

_I'm sure to miss my old days... Even big-ass photographers or itchy clothes..._

**-FAST FORWARD-**

I pretty much slept the whole time and when I finally woke up, the first thing I did was to look out the window.

_It's so good to finally be at home._

After the plane landed, I scrambled my way out. I haven't eaten a decent meal since yesterday. I remembered the sundae I was about to eat yesterday and made a mental note to stop by an ice cream parlor within the week. That's when I realized that I haven't got enough money to go to Hokkaido..

I really am slow..

_Think Reika. Think. I only have a few yen, enough for a cab's fare. Hmm.._

A wave of thought hit me.

_Doesn't Uncle live in Tokyo?_

I quickly hauled a cab and got all my stuff in. Man! Tsukino has more clothes than a clothing store! My shoulders were soo tired!! I gave the driver the directions and drifted off to sleep..

**-AFTER A FEW MINUTES-**

I got off the cab and walked up the flight of steps. For a temple, it sure is pesky to go up and down everyday. As I got to the top, I dropped my luggage and knocked.

No one answered.

I knocked again.

Still, no one answered.

Before I get to knock again, I saw a pervy-looking man with cat-like eyes who wore a look that says "you've-just-interrupted-me-in -my-pervy-magazine-reading-session". Without much hesitation, I flung my arms around him and shouted,

"Uncle Nanjiroh!! It's so good to be back! How's Ryoma-kun doing? How about Karupin? Have you fed him the cat food I sent all the way from America? Do you still read those pervy magazines? Is everyone…"

Have I forgotten to tell you that my whole name is Reika ECHIZEN-Hino? Yep, Ryo-kun's cousin! Kind of amazing isn't it? Having the famous tennis player as your cousin..Before I get to continue all the questions that have been running in my mind, Uncle Nanjiroh cut me off short.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in some kind of concert or something? "

"I kinda fled off…"

"Fled off…?"

As I narrated the whole story to my uncle, I noticed how much the temple stayed the same. I thought that by the time I return, it would be totally different. Oh well, I wasn't really gone for long anyway.

"So, did Ryo-kun make it to the tennis team?"

"Yeah.. that brat sure has nothing to do but play tennis but he still has a long way to go before he can beat me!"

_How do you expect a child at his age to beat the samurai Nanjiroh Echizen?_

I sighed. Ryoma is still Ryoma after all. Although playing tennis runs in the family, I never really know how to.. I haven't even handled a racket before! I sighed again, turned to my room and started unpacking. I never really finished unpacking since I fell asleep half way.

**-FAST FORWARD-**

I woke up at the sound of 2 persons shouting. More like Ryo-kun and Uncle.

"I told you she's in there! Damn brat, why don't you believe me?"

"She isn't in there! How do you expect a person in America to be at the opposite side of this door?"

_Ryoma isn't really as calm and collected as you think he is. When at home, he shows his true emotions and stuff through shouting…most of the time._

"BRAT!!"

"OLD MAN!!"

"Then open the door and see for yourself!"

As I heard the door knob turn slowly, I saw a very confused Ryoma and a satisfied Uncle Nanjiroh.

"Rei-nee-chan?! What are you doing here?"

I blinked for a few times, ran as fast as I could and hugged Ryoma. God knows how much I missed him. Even though he is that arrogant and cocky boy who thinks about tennis all the time, Ryoma is still my cousin. My only cousin that understands me in every way. I let Ryoma see the real me and he allows me take a peek of what the real Ryoma Echizen is. We have this "twin telepathy" of some sort..

"Rei-nee-chan.." Ryoma mumbled softly.

_He's still a kid after all. I bet he missed me too.._

"Nanjiroh! Get the kids down here, dinner's ready!"

As we scrambled down the flight of stairs, we arrived at the dinner table looking like we could eat a horse.

_At this state, we could more than a horse._

I enjoyed the dinner and I narrated the story how I fled and stuff.

"Reika, dear, do you want to go visit your mother? She must be worried.."

"Ermm.. I haven't got any money with me when I left. I think I'm gonna phone her tomorrow and tell her if I could stay here for a while longer. I really missed Ryo-kun. Besides, I always wanted to know what's life like in Tokyo.."

"That would be fine, dear. Try to call her after dinner"

I nodded and we talked about more stuff and helped with the dishes. After that, I tried to call my mom but the line's busy.

_Oh well, maybe I should try calling her tomorrow. She might be in one of those long meetings. Dad's probably with her too!_

When I came to the living room, everyone gathered around and it looks like they are serious.

_Way too serious._

"Uhmm.. Is there any problem?" I asked nervously and fiddled with my bangs.

"Reika.."

"What is it, Uncle?"

"You need to.."

"I need to..?"

_Damn suspense.._

"You need to go to school while you're staying here. Your mother might punch me in the face if she knows you're not studying.."

I sighed and gave a relieved look. I thought they said they were aliens and that they need may brain for examination.

"Do I have to?"

"Of course you do, honey. Nanjiroh and I decided that we should enroll you in the school where Ryoma studies. In that way, Ryoma can assist you for any of the problems you might encounter while staying here."

"Oh, okay. What school is it anyway? I kinda forgot.. Sei.. something"

"Seishun Gakuen.." Ryoma answered.

"We already phoned the principal and he said that you could start tomorrow. Don't worry about the uniform, the principal said that you could use your old school uniform."

"Won't I get noticed? I mean, is my identity protected?"

"Why don't you change how you look?" Uncle answered basically out of nowhere.

By now, all eyes were on him. Silence followed...

"YOU'RE A GENIUS UNCLE!!" I nearly glomped him to death as I ran to my room and got some scissors and hair dye. I borrowed emerald green contact lenses from Nanako-chan.

"Well, what do you know, it's the first time the old man said something right..." Ryoma answered

"WHY YOU!!"

**-MEANWHILE-**

I get to work immediately. I cut my waist-length blond hair and dyed it to a rich chocolate brown color. I don't want my hair too short so I cut until it reaches my mid-back. I put on my green contact lenses and stared in the mirror..

i..

don't..

look..

like..

me..

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE ME ANYMORE!!" I ran down the stairs and began showing off my new look.

"EVERYBODY! LOOK AT ME! I DON'T LOOK LIKE REIKA ANYMORE! I MEAN! LOOK AT MY HAIR! IT'S THE COLOR OF CHOCOLATE! IT'S SO CHOCOLATE-Y THAT I WANT TO EAT MY HAIR!" I shouted as if I was being chased by a bunch of zombies.

After that, silence enveloped the whole Echizen household. Even Uncle forgot to talk for a second.

"Go to bed, Riu-nee-chan" Ryoma stated.

"And don't eat your hair.."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the sound of alarm clock. I threw it away and murmured, "Five more minutes"

"Rei-nee-chan"

"I said five more"

"Rei-nee-chan"

"Just five.."

"Rei-chan, you're gonna be late"

"I promise not to eat my ha.."

My voice trailed off as I realized what Ryoma just said..

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANNA BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP, RYO-KUN?!"

"I did. You said you'd be up in five.."

I nearly knocked some stuff over and quickly dressed in my school uniform. It consisted of white long sleeves, a dark blue knitted vest that has our school's emblem, a dark blue ribbon, a grey skirt that reached quite above the knees, a pair of dark blue knee-length socks, and a pair of brown school shoes. I grabbed a toast and stuff it into my mouth, said goodbye to the whole family, dragged Ryoma and dashed down the street.

It wasn't long enough to find out that I didn't know the way to school. I turned to Ryoma and he gave me the "you're-too-slow" look..

"It's this way Rei-nee-chan" pointing to the opposite side.

I sweat dropped and followed him. It's just then that we realized we were 20 minutes late for Ryoma's morning practice. (He told me yesterday while we were having the talk during dinner) when I saw a building that looked like a school, I basically used my ultra lightning speed from chapter 1 and dragged Ryoma with me.

**-FAST FORWARD-**

"We'll here we are! We made it. Now, you're just.."

I checked my watch

"25 minutes late.."

As I looked at Ryoma-kun, he still has the spirals in his eyes. It took quite a while before he snapped into reality. As I watched him regaining consciousness, I noticed that most of the girls passing by would look at Ryoma and giggled amongst themselves.

-tink!-

A plan suddenly came to my mind.

"Ryo-kun.."

"What..is..it?" He answered groggily

"You sure have a lot of fan girls following you around.."

"Tch.. It's not like I can do anything about it.."

I grinned evilly. Have I told you that I am good in making "evil plans" and I was better known as "Troublesome Reika" at our old school? (I decided to take "troublesome" as a compliment..)

"I've got a plan. Why don't we pretend to be a couple?!"

Ryoma suddenly jolted

"Do we have to?"

"If we pretend to be a couple, you can get your fan girls out of your tail and certainly, no guy can come near me! I cooked up a really good plan, ne?"

I flashed him my "peace sign" that I used in my concerts.

"Sounds good to me.."

You see, when Ryoma and I were younger, we always team up to pull pranks against Uncle Nanjiroh. After I went to America, we never really had "bonding moments" that we used to have before.

I decided to have my hands latched to Ryoma's and accompany him to the courts receiving lots of glance from students and tennis players alike. Most of them are girls. I snickered as "Operation: Stopping fan girls from lionizing Ryo-kun" takes place..

_I laughed at my choice of words. Lionizing. Haha. I wonder how he survives rabid fan girls. It's like Jurassic park coming to life…_

I couldn't help but snicker at the thought. He stopped at his tracks as I realized we're at the tennis courts. I looked around and heard a stoic voice that sends chill down my spine.

"Echizen, 20 laps around the court"

I saw this guy that looked like he was 27 or something, brown hair, glasses, stoic appearance. It's like Dawn of the Dead come to life! He eyed me and scanned me like some sort of barcode and spoke…

"I will eat your flesh"

Haha! I was just joking. He never really said that although I wish he did and I will make a million for re-making Dawn of the Dead.

"You're new.."

_Duh! I am not wearing your school's uniform so that pretty much explains everything._

"Uhmm.. Yeah. Just got in here. Do you happen to know where the principal's office is?"

"Follow me.." He replied and turned around.

_Man, sooo boring! I bet when he finally say 5 words, it's the end of the world._

Then I remembered Ryoma.

"Wait a sec!"

He turned around, crossed his arms and waited.

"Ryoma!!"

I waited as he finished the laps given to him by Ice-man. What the hell is wrong with him? Making players run laps if they're late. If that would be in my case, I may have run a trillion laps by now. I smirked as I thought of the nickname I gave him. _Ice-man, that's a cool nickname. Like you're from space age or something._

"What is it, Reika?" Ryoma forming a wide smirk

_Oh yeah, we are a couple… almost forgot! Hehe.._

"I need to go to the principal's office with Ice-man. Do you mind if I leave you around here for a minute. I promise I'll be back soon!" I said full of love and concern in the loudest normal voice I could muster.

_I am soo totally good in acting._

By now, most of the tennis players and regulars are looking at us. I heard a voice somewhere off the court.

"Let go off me, Sakuno-chan! That girl should learn her manners and stay away from **MY **Ryoma!!"

I turned around and gave the most horrifying death glare. If looks could kill, her family would be mourning by now.

"_**MY RYOMA?!**__ WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!"_

I turned my gaze back at Ryoma.

"Do you have to? I mean, I want you to be here with me and watch me as I practice but if it can't be helped , maybe you can come around for afternoon practice? " Ryoma asked while fiddling with his cap and blushing.

Regulars and tennis players stared wide in shock, even that nosy girl. Looks like Ryoma is in it for acting. My mind acted so fast and I did the thing that made the audience's eyes pop out: I kissed Ryoma on the cheek.

"Sure, I would love too, Ryo-kun"

"If you wanted someone to accompany you to the principal's office, you should have asked me.." He turned around and walked away with a fake blush lingering his cheeks.

I ran back to Ice-man and thought I saw a startled look at his face. I shook my head and snapped out of confusion.

_Ice can't be confused right?_

I thought for a while and decided to proceed to the principal's office. Ice-man seems to be popular with ladies as well since during our trip to the office, most girls are gazing dreamily at him. I found it so funny that they wanted a block of Ice as a boyfriend. They should go to North Pole instead, there are lots of ice there..

"Soo.. What Year are you in?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Year 3."

_How robotic.._

"What Class?"

"Class A"

"Cool.."

"Hn.."

The talk pretty much went that way. How INTERESTING.. I might as well talk with a bunch of eels. Maybe they've got something better to say than their Year or their class..

He dropped me off and turned around to walk back to the tennis courts.

"I must go now.."

_Like the hell I care!_

"Thank you for showing the way.." I bowed deeply with utmost respect trying to imitate him.

He gave me a death glare and said,

"It has been my pleasure.."

_Pssh.. Yeah Right.._

With that, he walked away and I turned to knock the door and went inside.

"Ahh.. You must be Hinotoko Reina.. It's a pleasure meeting you.."

_Hinotoko Reina? _I mentally twitched.

"It is a great honor to study in this school, sir" I tried to sound like Ice-man but I almost burst to laughter..

"How did you know your way to the my office?"

"There's Ice-man.. I mean... A guy from the tennis club who accompanied me here.. You know.. Brown hair, Glasses, Stoic guy..."

"Indeed it is a very rare sight for Tezuka-kun to accompany someone. You must be affiliated to him.."

_It all depends on what your definition of "affiliated" means.._

"No, sir. I just met him along the way."

"A very rare sight indeed. Anyway, here are the forms and your schedule. Year 3, Class A.. Hinotoko Reina/.."

I filled out the form and talked with the principal. I later knew that Ice-man's name is "Tezuka Kunimitsu" I'm not really good at memorizing names and I settled with Ice-man instead since I basically forgot his name right after the principal mentioned it. He is the president of the student body and if there are any problems, I should go to him.

_Like there's no way in hell I would go to him. I would end up in North Pole if I do that._

Then again, I remembered.. Class 3-A? That means..

"You'll be seeing more of him from now on, Hinotoko-san"

_I need to write my suicide note soon..._

**-MEANWHILE AT THE TENNIS COURTS-**

"O'chibi got himself a girlfriend, nya!"

"Saa, That's great isn't it?"

"Echizen has a girlfriend?"

"ahh.. young love.."

"Fsshh.."

"There is 100 that Echizen's girlfriend is perfect in every aspect that she was able to pass in Echizen's standard."

"Is it true, Echizen?"

Out of nowhere...

"EVERYONE, 20 LAPS AROUND THE COURT, NOW!"

"Hai, buchou!" Everyone replied and started running.

"I don't see anything wrong with having a girlfriend.." Ryoma said with a wide smirk while quickening his pace.

Most of the regulars did an anime fall as Echizen himself answered the question.

"Mada mada dane, sempais.."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked around for a few minutes and before I knew it, I was lost. I'm not really good at directions from the day I was born anyway. I saw this red-haired guy and as I was about to approach him, he started glomping everyone and bouncing around that I turned to someone else to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know where class 3-A is?"

A guy with light brown hair turned around and smiled..

_Creepily smiled.. that is.._

**-FUJI P.O.V.-**

_Echizen's girlfriend is here? She must be new. She looks just like that certain pop idol from America, I can't quite catch who.._

"Class 3-A? You must be the new transfer student.. We can accompany you there.." I flashed her a sadistic smile.

She bowed deeply and introduced herself with a wide smile,

"My name is Reika Hino! Nice to meet you!"

_Reika Hino? Have I heard that name elsewhere? _

**-REIKA P.O.V.-**

_Shoot! I gave him my real name and now he's giving me the weird look that Luke gave when he knew that his father was Darth Vader!!_

It took me a few seconds to come back to earth and realize what the hell I've done.

"Ermm.. Did I say Reika Hino? I mean.. Reina Hinotoko!" I said quickly. I calmed down as I noticed that his reaction turned normal.

"Did someone mention Reika Hino?" said the red haired boy I have been avoiding.

"Saa, Hinotoko-san, this is Kikumaru Eiji and I am Fuji Syuusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Nya, Reina-chan! You're O'chibi's girlfriend, right? My name is Kikumaru Eiji. Call me Eiji!! Everyone calls me that! Nya!" He said while copying my peace sign.

"Nice to meet you too Eiji!! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call Ryo-kun, O'chibi.." I flashed him my famous peace sign and a super duper wide grin.

"Nya! Reina-chan's so KAWAII!! No wonder O'chibi likes you!!" Eiji shouted while glomping me with his famous bear hugs. Before I started to turn to a dehydrated fly, Fuji decided that we should go to our class.

"By the way.. How did you..."

_Curse me and my slow understanding.._

"We saw you at the courts earlier, nya!"

"Saa, shouldn't we be going to our classes now? Mr. Fujima is pretty scary when a student of his is late" Fuji said while a sadistic smile is plastered on his face.

_How sadistic of him…_

Before I could say "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", Eiji dragged me along using "ultra lightning speed version 1.1", speeding along the hallway to go to our respective Nightmare.. err.. I mean classroom..

**-AFTER 3 SECONDS-**

"Kikumaru, Fuji! You both are late! Do numbers 1 and 2!" Mr. Fujima roared.

As they started working, I can see Fuji answered it correct. Well, as for Eiji, I couldn't say the same..

"Ah… You must be the new student. Come on in and introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Fujima said with a warm smile.

I must be having hallucinations lately because I thought I saw Mr. Fujima scolding both Eiji and Fuji-kun and now..

_I should have listened to Ms. Clara when she told me to take vitamins._

"Well…?" Mr. Fujima asked.

I proceeded and took a deep breath

"Anou.. My name is Hinotoko Reina.. Nice to meet you all!" I bowed deeply and smiled the widest smile ever..

_I hope I make a good first impression._

After a few seconds, I heard wolf whistles and a few boys gazing dreamily. I saw Ice-man too. Doing the thing Ice-man does best. Doing nothing and pretending to be interested. Then, a new wave of thought hit me.. Something about wolf whistles.. Hmmm.. Aha! Now I remember!

_CURSE THEM!! I wanna chomp their bodies and send their individual parts to their families! Urgh!! How pervy!! Is that how they treat every new student? I wanna send them to hell right now! Maybe I can call Yagami-kun and ask him to write their names in the Death Note!_

Somehow I got distracted by a certain thought about Ice-man that I didn't remember that stuff.. Took me quite a while to calm down my nerves but apparently, class 3-A's boys kept saying rubbish words such as "Marry me" or "Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Marry yourself! I don't need you guys to tell me what to do!_

"There, there.. Class 3-A, I want you to make Hinotoko-san feel at home.." Mr. Fujima tried his best to calm down the students.

I noticed that Eiji was still answering number 2. I mouthed "x raised to 17th". Quickly, he wrote it down and went back to his seat.

Just so you guys know.. I didn't know the answer to the math problem. I just saw this girl who seem kind enough to mouth Eiji the answer. I noticed that Eiji was busy ranting about toothpaste and difficult math problems that he didn't realize the answer was being dictated to him so I decided to be the one to say it..

"Hmmm.. Where shall I place you? Ahh! Sit beside Tezuka-san, that way, there'll be no wolf whistles around here.. Tezuka-san, please raise your hand."

I saw Ice-man raise his hand. I forgot that Ice-man's human name is Tezuka something.. Kuni.. blah blah.. How boring.. Even his name is too boring to remember..

_I really need to write that suicide note when I get home.._

I got my stuff and quickly sat ignoring death glares sent by girls and more wolf whistles from boys who have nothing to do than do drugs and eat their fingers..

"Hinotoko-san.."

The voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and honey brown eyes. She was the one who mouthed Eiji the answer to number 2!

_My thinking's improving!! Yay!_

"Hello there, uhh.."

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kiari Nakagawa. Nice to meet you.."

I could tell that she was shy since she looked down the floor most of the time. Despite the fact that she is shy, I could say that she's friendly..

_My first friend on my first day of school!_

"Nice to meet you too, Kiari-chan!" I smiled sweetly as if there's no tomorrow.

"Psst.. Reina-chan! Oi!"

I turned to the other side and saw no other than the bouncing red-haired guy named Kikumaru Eiji whose bear hugs could suck the life right out of me.. Honestly, I haven't noticed that Eiji's seat was right in front of me..

"Oi, Eiji, whatsup?"

"Thanks for the help a while ago! You're a true friend, nya!"

Before I knew it, I was glomped for the umpteenth time and I couldn't breathe for so long that I may end up looking like a zombie.. I heard Kiari-chan and Fuji-san silently snickered as they watched Eiji almost phoned the grim reaper to take my life out with his bear hugs..

"But Eiji, that was Kiari-chan's answer.. You couldn't hear her that's why I said it.."

"Awww.. Reina-chan, I thought you love meee!! I thought you were my first ever girlfriend...and I" Eiji stopped and realized what he had just said. I coudln't help but blush..

_Damn hormones.._

"That's not what I meant Reina-chan! I mean.. my first friend that is.. err.. a girl! nya!" Eiji laughed nervously. I laughed along with him as I noticed the awkward air around us..

We didn't know it for a while but 2 pairs of eyes are watching closely..

One was from Ice-man who was eyeing us both.. Apparently, he made a mental note to make Eiji run laps for no reason.

Another one was from the resident sadist who looked at the one looking at us..

"Saa, I didn't know that buchou doesn't understand the word, "taken".." He said as his sadistic smile went wider..

"Hinotoko! Kikumaru! Answer page 376-379, Now!" roared Mr. Fujima

I forgot to include another pair.. Make that 3 pairs of eyes who were eyeing us both...

**-FAST FORWARD TO LUNCH-**

"Kiari-chan! Come on! Let's eat together with Ryo-kun!"

"I'm coming Reina-chan!"

It wasn't long before we came to the overly crowded cafeteria..

_Looks like more of a jungle to me.._

Before I could imagine the cafeteria lady being a gorilla and students as monkeys, I heard a familiar voice

"Reik…"

I quickly ran and clasped Ryoma's mouth with my hand and dragged him over to a quiet spot and mouthed Kiari that I'd be back soon. She replied with a nod.

"Ryo-kun! My name's Reina Hinotoko, okay?"

"oh.. I get it.. Come on! Let's eat with the others.."

"I'm getting hungry, too! Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the table where I saw familiar faces.. Kiari-chan sat there too! Even Ice-man!!

I gave Ryoma a confused look and he just smiled.

_Don't tell me.._

"Reina-chan!! Let me introduce.. THE SEIGAKU TENNIS REGULARS!!" Eiji said with full energy..

I sweatdropped.

_This is gonna be one of the longest days of my life.._


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you feeling okay, Reina?" Ryoma asked me with that look of love you find in TV dramas while putting a hand on my forehead.

"Uhmm... Yeah... I'm fine..." I replied while fakely blushing.

By now, the regulars are staring at us and some of them have their jaws dropping. Maybe they couldn't believe that Ryoma is naturally sweet to those who are close to him...

"Uhmm... Eiji I thought you were supposed to… uhmm.. Introduce me?" I decided to break the silence.

Since most of them are still in the state of shock and Eiji is in no state of introducing, I decided to do it myself when..

"Her name is Hinotoko Reina, my girlfriend." Ryoma introduced me.

I looked over and flashed Ryoma my famous smirk when I realized, I was supposed to blush. By now, they started to stare WIDER in shock, even Kiari-chan who seemed so shy.

_Ice-man is still Ice-man..._

**-After a few minutes-**

"My name is Oishi Shuichiro, Nice to meet you, Hinotoko-san." said the guy with black hair and weird bangs in a motherly-tone.

He was the first one to snap out of reality. The rest of them seemed to follow his lead and come back to Earth.

"Please call me, Reina! Calling me by my last name makes me feel old!" I said and smiled ultra wide.

_Is my relationship with Ryoma, a big deal? I can't wait when they found out the truth that we are just cousins!_

"Momoshiro Takeshi, Too bad a girl as nice as you ended up with a kid like him." Said a guy with black hair and purple eyes.

_The pick-up line was lame but he is friendly in a way.._

"Oh, and Nice to meet you! Call me Momo and I'll call you Rei-hime!"

By now, Ryoma was taking it too far while glaring at Momo

"On second thought.. Hehe.."

"Kawamura Takashi, It's a pleasure meeting you.." A guy with auburn hair said while rubbing the back of his head.

_He looks shy.._

"He has split-personality issues" Ryoma whispered while sipping his Ponta.

"Inui Sadaharu. I need to gather data about you." A guy with glasses said as he started bombarding me with questions.

I sweatdropped.

_No more interviews please! I haven't got this far just to be interviewed._

Ryoma seemed to notice and stated, "Reina doesn't like the ambiance of interviews." while glaring at Inui.

"Ii Data" Inui said while scribbling more notes in his handy-dandy notebook.

"Kaido Kaoru. Fsssh"

_Okaaay.._

"Since I already know Fuji-kun, Eiji and Ice-man, why don't we start eating?" I stated.

"Ice-man?" Momo asked.

"Err.. I mean Tezuka-san!" I laughed nervously.

"How did you know each other?" Oishi asked

"Classmates.." I stated.

I took out my bento and started sharing it with Ryoma. I noticed as Momo and Eiji's mouth begins to water..

"Uhmm.. Would you guys like some?" I politely asked. Inside, I prayed really hard.

_Please say no.. Please say no.._

Without hesitation, Eiji and Momo dug through the bento and finished it.

_Rest in Peace my beloved bento._

I haven't eaten anything yet. Good thing I brought another bento. Before Eiji and Momo start pleading again, Ryoma decided to interfere…

"Eij-sempai, Momo, I don't want anyone sharing Reina's bento except me…" Ryoma said with a death glare that could really kill in a matter of seconds.

"O'chibi's no fun!" Eiji pouted.

"Echizen's a protective one, isn't he?"

I faked another blush and mouthed "You're a good actor" to Ryoma.

"You're good too.." He mumbles softly.

**-A few minutes before Lunch ends-**

I finished my lunch and went back to the classroom with Kiari-chan.

"I didn't know you and Ryoma are an item!" She said.

I thought about it for a while and decided that I could tell Kiari-chan the truth. Not the "Reika Hino truth", just the "Ryoma and me truth". As I explained the "truth" to her, she snickered and suddenly burst to laughter.

"Promise not to tell anyone, Kiari-chan!" I gave her the "pleading look" that never fails me.

"Promise!" She said in-between fits of laughter.

When we reached our classroom, we couldn't help but laugh among ourselves as we saw Eiji ranting about what happened earlier during lunch break. When Ms. Shizuka entered the room, we stopped laughing and started listening intently.

**-Fast Forward-**

The whole day seemed pretty well except for the fact that Kiari-chan decided to go home early.

_That leaves me all alone for now. _

Then I remembered that Ryoma asked me to watch his afternoon practice. I used my ultra lightning speed version 2.0 and dashed towards the tennis courts.

When I reached the place, (after a few direction-asking from students) I looked around and saw the regulars. When I was about to run to them, I saw them having practice matches so I decided not to intervene. I saw them performing super cool moves that really need years of experience. Not years of experience that Horio meant. I overheard him ranting about his two years of tennis experience. I continued to watch they hit shots with almost no effort at all.

_I wonder how long I must learn tennis before I could even hit a normal shot._

You see, I wasn't born sporty like others in our family. While the Echizen family has traces of tennis players in their lineage, the Hino family is known in the field of Art and Music. Painting, sculpting, playing instruments and singing are their forte. Most members of the Hino family don't remain unnoticed in the real world. Ask who the Hino Family is in America and they'd probably think you are some kind of out-dated freak. Most people think we excel in Arts and Music but the truth is, our members tend to get tired easily and prefer activities that require less energy. Apparently, I got my singing traits and instrument-playing skills from the Hino family. Sadly, I also inherited the "easily-tired" thingy. I snapped back to reality when I noticed that the practice matches are over.

After zoning out for a couple of minutes, I came up to them and decided to start a talk.

"You guys are amazing!! I haven't seen anyone play that good!" I shouted with full energy.

"That's because you don't watch tennis matches, Reina, not even mine" Ryoma stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

_That true. I don't watch tennis matches, not even Ryoma's.._

"Well, so what?! I think you guys did a good job! How about a trip to an ice cream parlor? My treat!" I invited. I still have my credit card anyway.

Eiji glomped me and said, "Reina-chan! You're the bestest friend ever!! Come on! What are we waiting for?" Eiji dragged the regulars and Ice-man called the practice off. The regulars fixed their stuff and waited by the gate. When I noticed that Ice-man wasn't there, I ran to the place where I thought he is –the office.

"Aren't you gonna come with us?" I asked.

_Ice cream for the Ice-man! Hooray!_

"The Nationals is nearing and I cannot slack off in times like this." He said in a monotonous tone without looking up his paperwork.

"You know, someone told me that you may sacrifice your dreams for your happiness but you cannot sacrifice your happiness for your dreams. I just don't know whether tennis is your happiness or your dream" I said while looking outside the window.

_Sunset reminds me of my life in America..._

"Hinotoko-san"

"Uhmm.. Yeah?"

"I shall keep your words in mind…" He said while looking at me and not his paperwork.

I can't figure out why the hell I was blushing in a time like this. I soon noticed his features and came to wonder.

_He doesn't look that bad after all.. He's got looks.. Now, if he could just smile a bit more.._

His brown hair, his eyes and his cold attitude makes him look cooler..

_How ironic, Ice-man with a cold attitude that makes him cooler._

I was brought back to reality when Ice-man coughed and looked away..

_Wait, did I saw him blush?_

Before I was off to dream land again, I decided to talk before Ice-man comes to conclusion that I am one of his fan girls.

"Oh well, I better go! There's no point in convincing.. Bye Ice-man!" I turned around and sped off..

_Did she said "Ice-man"? Tezuka asked to no one in paritcular._

When I came to meet the rest p by the gate, they seemed to be really up for ice cream, except for Ryoma who doesn't have a thing for sweets.

"Where have you been?" Ryoma asked.

"There is no written law in Japan that says girls aren't allowed to take bathroom breaks."

"Oh.. okay…"

Eiji led the way and the regulars followed. When we arrived, we took a seat and ordered lots and lots of ice cream. Eiji and I did most of the ordering stuff..

"So, Hinotoko-san, how long have you been dating Echizen?" Inui asked with a dark, creepy tone..

_I wish the earth would just eat him up and maybe he can interview the inner core..._

"Uhmm.. Anou.. Oh! Ice cream's ready!" I laughed nervously as I got away from his clutches.

_That was close. Saved by the ice cream!_

Eiji and I pigged out the ice cream while others ate it normally..

_Hey! I'm normal too! It's just that they were eating it too normally…_

After we finished all the ice cream, I paid it using my credit card. Good thing they didn't notice the name. They must be blind or something. We parted off our separate ways and Ryoma said that he would walk me home as an excuse..

Ryoma warned me not to say anything until we reach the temple. As I was about to ask why, I saw a moving bush following us and a flash of what seemed to be red hair.

_Can't Eiji be more creative? It's a moving bush for God's sake!_

I pretended to make lovey-dovey with Ryoma and as we climbed up the temple, I could hear the moving bush talking.

**-Fuji P.O.V-**

"Isn't this O'chibi's house? How ungentlemanly of him to go to his house first and leave Reina-chan to walk alone! Nya!" Eiji said.

"In that case, if Echizen leaves Hinotoko-san, we can walk her home, right?" Oishi volunteered.

_It doesn't look that way.. Maybe.. Ryoma and Hinotoko-san.._

"Saa, Eiji, Ryoma wouldn't do such a thing. Look!" I said.

They all had surprised look as they saw Hinotoko-san entered the Echizen residence.

"Fuji's right! Let's observe and take note of what time Reina-chan will go home, nya!"

_It looks like I know what's going on around here…_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Uncle! Aunt! We're home!" I greeted

I got up to my room and changed. Outside, I still saw the moving bush. I sighed

_Don't they ever learn?_


	6. Chapter 6

I went downstairs but decided to skip dinner since all the ice cream filled my stomach leaving no space for other foods. Instead, I baked cookies and made chocolate truffles instead.

_Maybe the regulars will love it! I'll make some for Kiari-chan too! I'll bring it tomorrow and we can share all of it!_

I got to work immediately. After I finished everything up, I decided to cool the cookies by the window sill. I went up to my room and did my homework.

**-Eiji's P.O.V-**

"Saa, Eiji, there is no point in waiting. I already know what's going on." Fuji said.

I felt sugar high when I smelled something soo familiar that my mouth began to water as I followed the heavenly scent..

"_Chocolate chip cookies.."_

As I was about to take a bite out of the greatest creation of my greatest friend, I saw Reina-chan through the window.

_She's not in her school uniform anymore, nya!_

I saw her coming towards the cookies. I quickly stuffed a cookie in my pocket and ran away.

"Fujiko! Reina-chan is living with O'chibi, nya!"

By now, everyone had a surprised look in their faces. Until Fujiko decided to break the silence.

"Saa, I thought so.. Everyone, let's go home.."

After that, we parted our ways. While I was walking home, I remembered the cookie I stuffed in my pocket and took a bite in the heavenly baked treat. For once, I was lost for words..

_"Rei-chan's cookies are the greatest thing that I've tasted, nya!" _I thought as I skipped my way home.

**-Back to Reika's P.O.V.-**

"Just as I thought" I said while counting the cookies.

_Eiji took one._

I suddenly remembered that Aunt asked me to call Mom again.

_Maybe this time, she's not busy anymore.._

I sighed and kept the cookies away. For now, I should tell Ryoma about the "Seigaku Spies"

**-After a few minutes-**

"Ryo-kun, Eiji and his croonies were spying on us again."

"Are they still there?" Ryoma asked.

"Nope. They're gone but Eiji took a cookie.."

"What was that supposed to mean?" He asked with a confused look.

"I baked cookies and made chocolate truffles for you guys. When I set the cookies by the window sill, Eiji might have smelled it and took one. What are we supposed to do now? They saw us in one house! They might think we're doing adult stuff!!" I said while running around the house and freaking out.

"Why are you blaming me, it was your idea!!"

_How typical of Ryoma to leave me when I'm about to get caught in a prank._

"How dare you betray me! I thought you were my friend!" I said while faking tears.

"Rei-nee-chan, I know you're good in acting. You don't have to display your skills. I've seen your movies.." Ryoma said while eating junkfood and watching tennis stuff on TV.

"Aww.. that's was too sweet of you to watch my movies, Ryo-kun!" I hugged him and he nearly choked to death.

"Stop it, Rei-nee-chan! I haven't written my last will yet!"

"Well then, write your last will now. I'll be upstairs thinking of another plan." I ran off and went to my room.

-**After a few minutes-**

Ugh! I'm all out of ideas! Can I just tell them that we're living together just because we're engaged?

_Hmmm.. That might be a good idea.._

At that moment, I remembered that I was supposed to call mom. I went downstairs and tackled the phone. I dialled mom's number and waited.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello. This is Kisa Hino. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Mom, it's me. Reika"

"Reika? How's the world tour? Have met lots of cute boys? Tell me about it! I have the whole day."

"Day? Mom. It's nighttime in Japan."

"Honey, Your Dad and I are in France.."

"WHAT?! You came to France without even telling me?"

"Yep! Now, why did you call?"

"Mom.. You know about the world tour,right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you know Tsukino, right?"

"Right.."

"I'm in Japan, right now. Connect the details.."

It took her quite a while to respond.

"Hello.. Mom, still there?"

"Yeah.. I'm still here.. So.. You escaped your world tour with the help of Tsukino and now you're in Hokkaido?"

"No, mom. I'm in Tokyo. I haven't go money to go to Hokkaido. I'm with Uncle Nanjiroh and his family"

"Oh, okay.."

"Mom! "oh, okay" is all that you're saying? Aren't you gonna scold me for escaping?"

"So you now wanna get scold?"

"No.."

"Then, all I wanna say congratulations but apparently, you haven't got us fooled.."

"What do you mean by that, mom?"

"Clara gave you the "happiness speech", hasn't she?"

"Yep.."

"I'll give you a few words and you connect the details: Evil plan. Clara. Tsukino. Happiness Speech. You and Fool.

It took me a while to process it.

"Mom, you're saying that you knew it all along?"

"Honey, I'm not called your mother for nothing. I called Clara and she told me you could really use some vacation. After 2 months, you SHOULD go back to America.."

"Oh, okay.. Thanks Mom.."

"No Problemo.."

I hung up.

You see from the way we have our conversation that Mom and I get along pretty well.. We have this mother-daughter thing between us and oftentimes, she acts more of a kid than I do..

_Wait a minute.. If Ms. Clara knew all along.. What happened to Tsukino during the flight?_

**-Let's go back a few days earlier-**

"Ms. Clara, she headed for her flight already. I wonder why you allowed her to escape.." Tsukino said

"Well, You see.. It's bound to happen anyway. Most stars I've handled escape after the "happiness speech". Reika is no exception.." Ms. Clara pointed out.

**-Back to present time-**

_Oh well.. I might as well rest without regrets now.._

_Where was I again?_

_Oh yeah.._

_I was about to tell Ryoma the plan.._

I ran towards Ryoma's room and saw him sleeping. I checked the clock.

_It's 1:30 already?!_

I pulled the covers to Ryoma and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I went over to my room and fell asleep as well.

_Although the speech about happiness is just made up, it still makes lots of sense. Ice-man seems to think so too!_

I sighed and laughed softly.

_Well, whaddaya know? Ice-man is my last thought of the day!_

I slumped and fell asleep..

**-Morning-**

I woke up with the sound of the alarm clock. For the first time in my life, I felt happy when I woke up. If the alarm clock could talk, he'd say something good because I didn't smash him to bits this time. Since it's still early, I decided to cook breakfast for everyone. I checked the clock.

_6:00 a.m._

I haven't got much sleep but I still feel good! I wonder what my brain processed yesterday. I thought of making pancakes today. While I was mixing the batter, I tried to think of what my brain last thought of yesterday..

_Although the speech about happiness is just made up, it still makes lots of sense. Ice-man seems to think so too!_

I almost dropped the mixing bowl when I recalled that sentence. Of all the persons to think about, it just had to be Ice-man. Anyway, I'm not gonna let Ice-man ruin my perfect morning! I hummed a happy tune as I finished cooking. One by one, they all went to the dining room.

"Good morning Uncle! Aunt! Ryo-kun and Nanako-chan! Breakfast is in a few minutes!" I greeted them smiling widely as ever.

"Rei-nee-chan's sick.." Ryoma said groggily.

"No, I'm not, Ryo-kun! Now, sit and eat your breakfast.."

They eat up and complimented my pancakes. I put an extra serving of strawberries in Ryo-kun's plate just because he's my favorite. I ate with them and we talked for a while.

"What time did you sleep, yesterday? 7:00 p.m.?" Uncle asked.

"No. I slept at 1:30.." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Uncle Nanjiroh almost choked and Nanako-chan gave him water.

"1:30? And you wake up at 6:00?"

I slowly nodded.

"You haven't gotten much sleep yet you still make pancakes?"

"Yep!" I said as I finished my pancake.

"I'll be upstairs.." I said.

I took a bath, dried my hair, put on my school uniform and got my stuff. I went down got the cookies and the truffles. I packed them to individual servings so that everyone can get equal amount! I saw Ryoma waiting for me by the door. I ran to him and we went to school together.

This time, we walked.

We didn't run or dragged each other. Just when we were about to enjoy the morning, a creepy voice burst practically out of nowhere…


	7. Chapter 7

"Saa, Can I talk to Hintoko-san?"

I turned around and saw a ten-eyed monster with really cool fangs!

Just joking.

It's none other than Fuji-kun.

_Lookie! It's the Resident Sadist! _

Oh, well. Maybe he's got something better say.. I told Ryoma to wait for a second but Fuji interrupted.

"Saa, I need to talk to Reina-chan … alone.." He said with a creepy voice while another sadistic smile is plastered on his creepy face

_Can things get creepier? This reminds me of Resident Evil except for the fact that I'm with the "Resident Sadist" !! Man, I haven't seen that movie in ages! Resident Evil, that is._

Before zoning of to Resident Evil land, I told Ryoma to go ahead and I'll follow soon. I turned back to Fuji-kun and asked him,

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well... I know a lot about you more than anyone in the whole school, Hinotoko-san.."

I flashed him a confused look. I don't know what the hell he was talking about.

"…or should I say Hino Reika?" He said in an overly creepy tone.

Suddenly I heard the stupid organ music that they play when a character makes a revelation.

"Ookay.." I said while wondered,

_I never knew my nails were interesting…_

I pretended to be really slow and checked out my nails.

"Saa, I also know that your relationship with Ryoma is fake.." He added.

"So.. what you're saying is…?!"

"I'm gonna tell the whole school…" He said while his smile seemed to reach his ears.

I took me quite awhile to process the information running through my head.

"Oh, okay.." I deadpanned.

"Saa, Aren't you gonna do anything about it?"Fuji asked.

"Just don't tell them about the Reika Hino part." I turned and walked away.

He jogged up to me and said,

"I don't do something without anything in return, Hino-san…"He said

"Don't tell anyone but I baked something for the regulars… It taste good.." I said while STILL checking out my nails.

"Saa, I know.. I saw you yesterday.."

"I saw Eiji too! He took a cookie.."

"I want you to do something for me, Hino-san"

"Oh! Call me Reina! I thought we made the introductions already. I told you using my last name makes me feel old."

Before I know it, we already arrived in school. I stared at the huge clock and realized I still have time in my hands. I went to the tennis courts without minding where I left Fuji. At this rate, I already memorized the way to the courts. (Lucky for me!)

When I arrived, I saw the regulars staring at me like I'm some kind of eight-legged freak. I scanned my legs and saw that there are just two.

_That's a good thing..._

When I decided to start a conversation, Eiji burst in,

"Reina-chan! Is it true that your relationship with O'chibi is fake?"

"Yup!" I flashed him my peace sign.

"You and Ryoma are cousins?" Momo asked.

"Yup!" I said while giving him a cheesy grin.

They all did an anime fall except for Fuji who doesn't seem to mind. I started to freak when I realized,

"Fuji-kun!! When did you arrived? I thought you were still walking with me to school!!" I said while pointing at him.

_Now it's my turn to be surprised..._

"Saa, it's bad to point at persons, Hinotoko-san.." Fuji said.

I poked him in various parts and came to only one conclusion,

"Fuji-kun..."

"Yeah.."

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Are you an alien and do you have teleporting powers?"

"No.."

"There's no point in lying!! Liars go to hell!!"

Before Fuji can answer, Eiji tackled me to the ground.

"Rei-chan!! You tricked us and now you have to pay, nya!" Eiji said.

"Oh.. yeah.?"

"You should give us something in return! Like.. I don't know.. Cookies..Maybe?" He seemed to be somewhere off in Cookie Land.

"Oh, that gives me an idea! Wait here!" I said as I run off to get my baked treats.

"Here! Eiji.." I said while giving his share.

"Fuji"

"Momo"

"Oishi"

"Kaido"

"Inui"

"Kawamura"

"Ryo-kun"

and

"Ice-man.. Err... Tezuka.."

I said while giving theirs. They stared for awhile took the wrapper off, grabbed a cookie and took a bite. Everyone did. Everyone by which I mean includes Ice-man.

"Well...?" I waited while having a nervous breakdown.

_Did they like it? Will they throw it away? What if..._

"IT'S SO GOOD REI-CHAN!! PROMISE TO BAKE SOME MORE!!" Eiji said while bouncing around the courts.

I smiled that it wasn't horrible.

"Really...tasty.." Oishi complimented in between munches.

"I must analyze the cookie thoroughly to be able to identify the concentration of the ingredients.." Inui said.

_What a nerd.. I can just give him the recipe if he asked.._

"You should really bake for us, Rei-hime!" I looked at Momo giving him a "what's-with-the-name? look"

"Since you and Echizen aren't really a couple, maybe you and I can hang out? Saturday looks..." He said before he was interrupted by a smack in the head by no other than Ryoma.

"Just because we aren't a couple doesn't mean you can take advantage of Rei-nee-chan." Ryoma said.

"Mada mada dane Momo-sempai.." He said while walking off.

"What's the occasion? It's not Valentine's or anything.." Momo said while rubbing his head.

"Just because you guys are extra special to me!" I flashed them my "peace sign" and smiled my widest smile ever.

I realized that it's only a few minutes before classes. I bade them good-bye and run off to my class.

When I arrived, I greeted Kiari-chan and gave her a share of my cookies. She took a bite and complimented it as well.

_Looks like my baking skills passed most of the judges.._

I smiled as I remembered what Ice-man's reaction would be..

_Ice-man's melting because the cookie's too hot!_

I mentally snickered when..

I realized that he was sitting right beside me!

_Since when did they get here? Eiji didn't tell me the whole team had teleporting powers!!_

"Hinotoko, do problem number 1!"

I saw Ice-man cough and blushed as I realized I was staring at him.

_Coughing is a nice way to get out of awkward situations..._

"Hinotoko!"

I almost fell from my chair. I stood up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do what I told you to.."

_Damn teachers.. _

"Uhmm..." I stood there and coughed a few times.

_Like I said, coughing is a nice way to get out of awkward situations..._

"Hinotoko, are you feeling well?"

_Heck! I never planned this but I think I should go with the flow.._

I tried my best to look sick and coughed a few times more.. I looked around and saw Tezuka's notebook with something written on it..

_"Do problem number 1" _

_Well that makes sense.._

I looked at Ice-man and he stiffly nodded. I looked and there's more written.. A bunch of gibberish solutions.. but then again, a number stood out from the rest since it was boxed a few hundred times...

_"12"_

_Soo that's the answer.. _

"Hinotoko..?" I snapped out and came back to reality.

"Sir, I think.. I can still.. (cough) answer problem... (cough)... number 1.." Kami-sama knows I tried my best to look pale.

I walked to the board and wrote my answer while coughing a few times. I went back to my seat feeling like sick.

"Well, class, since Hinotoko is feeling sick, I think we can consider her answer without the original solution.."

_Well whaddaya know? I got off the hook!_

Before I do the victory dance inside my head, I turned around and look at Ice-man, I smiled at him and mouthed "Thanks".

He got it and just nodded.

_He's nice.. Too bad nobody notices..._

I wrote something in a piece of paper and gave it him.

**-Tezuka P.O.V.-**

Hinotoko-san must be really troublesome to pass notes right after she was ALMOST scolded. I slowly opened it and read the words written.

_Tezuka,_

_You know, you should smile more! The world is too fun to wake up in the morning with regrets! _

_-Reina_-

_P.S. Did the cookies taste good? I was just wondering.._

I looked at my side and saw Hinotoko-san flashing a peace sign with the widest grin I probably saw in my life.

I managed to smile for a second and replied,

"They taste great. Thank you."

_For a moment, I thought about the words Hinotoko-san said.._

_"The world is too fun to wake up in the morning with regrets.."_

_I shall keep that in mind.._


	8. Chapter 8

That was weird. I thought I saw Ice-man smiled but when I blinked, he was back to his normal "cold" self. I must be having frequent hallucinations.

"_They taste great. Thank You."_

Ice-man's words keep replaying on my head like a broken record.

_Could it be..._

I shook my head and decided to listen to Mr. Fujima's discussions.

_I can't fall in love with Ice-man. I just couldn't..._

**-Fast Forward to Afternoon Practice-**

I asked Kiari-chan to come with me to watch the boys' practice. We set our things off in a nearby bench and watched. I saw some familiar faces too!

_Eiji with his acrobatic skills and hyperactive attitude._

_Kawamura and his split-personality issues._

_Momo doing a so-called "Dunk Smash"._

_Ryoma showing off to the first years.._

_Ice-man with his crossed arms and frozen body._

Somehow, everything I do leads back to Ice-man.

_Stupid Reika. You know he won't notice you so stop dreaming!_

Yeah. He would most probably be thinking about the Nationals and "not slacking off in times like this". I wonder why he doesn't play.

_The nerve to tell that they shouldn't be slacking off…_

Maybe something happened or maybe he's just lazy. Now who wouldn't want an Ice-man who doesn't play tennis but still got the position as captain?

Kiari-chan and I talked for a while as I heard Ice-man called the practice off. We rushed over them and invited them for another ice cream trip. Before Eiji can start glomping, I stared at Ice-man's retreating figure towards the office carrying a bunch of paperwork stuff. I ran up to him and asked.

"Uhmmm.. We're going to the ice cream parlor, wanna come?" I asked nervously fiddling my bangs.

"I would love to.." He said while walking to the locker room to get his stuff..

_Is it just me or is Ice-man abducted by aliens?_

After waiting for everyone, Eiji and I decided to lead the way to the ice cream parlor. We raced our way there basically. Eiji was the first one to arrive since I was basically running out of breath halfway that Eiji had to carry me.

_He sure gets so excited when it comes to ice cream.._

I sighed and stole a glance at the regulars while Eiji is still carrying me..

_They seem to have some fun. Even Ice-man.._

I inwardly smiled as I come to conclusion that they rarely have "bonding moments" with the team. My crew and I always have bonding moments but lately just before the world tour, we kinda got busy and we rarely go out anymore. I remember when I first met my crew..

_I took them out for ice cream immediately..._

I mentally snickered. I always believed that bonding is essential in groups. Going out once in a while won't hurt that much. It builds cooperation. I have come to thinking that ice cream can melt even the coldest of hearts..

_Even Ice-man's..._

"Rei-chan!!"

I jolted when I heard Eiji shouting at me and poking me in every direction. I realized I've been thinking too much lately..

"Rei-chan! You're zoning out, nya!"

"Uhmm.. really? It's nothing! Haha.. What are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

I eyed Ice-man and he raised an eyebrow.

_"Really.. It's nothing.." _

We got a seat and everyone ordered. I soon noticed all of them just ordered one sundae. Even Eiji and Momo.. It got me to thinking..

_Maybe they're just waiting for the magic words.. _

"Okay, my treat!"

At that instant, Eiji ordered 3 more and Momo ordered 4 more. After we've given our orders, I started to feel really weird. I looked to my side and saw Ice-man sitting beside me!!

_OMFG!! What the hell is going on?_

I blushed a trillion shades of red and took a sudden interest in the ice cream parlor's floors. Out of curiosity, I counted the tiles..

_one hundred thirteen, one hundred fourteen, one hundred fifteen.._

"Hinotoko-san.."

_One hundred sixteen, one hundred seventeen.._

"Hinotoko-san.."

_One hundred eighteen…_

"What the hell do you want?!" I snapped angrily.

I turned and saw Ice-man with a shocked look on his face but after 1/100th of a second, his face returned to normal.

_His icy normal self.._

"Hinotoko-san, your sundae is almost melting.." He said while re-adjusting his glasses.

I sweatdropped and I didn't even noticed that the ice cream already arrived. I turned to look at all five of my sundaes. it didn't took me that long to figure out what to do.

_When it comes to ice cream, I'm not slow.._

When I finished, I faced Ice-man and smiled at him.

"Hey guys, Ice-man and I are gonna walk out for a while! Don't worry, I'm gonna pay on our way out!" I shouted and dragged Ice-man with me.

Indeed I paid using my credit card and literally burst out the shop. I slowed down after we went out and noticed…

_I still had my hands linked to Ice-man. It felt different. Ice-man's hands aren't that cold.. Surprisingly.. It's so warm.. So warm that it makes me want to hold on for a while longer..._

I snapped out of thoughts and realized I was STILL holding his hand. I blushed and quickly detached my hands from his. I blushed harder when I saw him blushing too. I shook my head and decided to start a conversation when Ice-man apparently had the same idea.

"Hinotoko-san, why did you bring me here?" He said while re-adjusting his glasses.

I looked around and saw that we are at the park. I never intended to bring him here but this may be the right place. We walked some more and stopped at the middle of the bridge. I leaned over and saw ducks swimming in pairs.

"Don't you ever feel that you're bottled up in a way?" I asked while looking at him.

"Hn..." He said while looking at the sunset.

I looked at him at noticed how the sunset illuminated his features.

_He seemed so cold outside... when will he ever open up?_

He turned to look at me. I stared at him some more...

"I know that you know what I mean... It feels so hard isn't it? Not being able to say what you truly wish to say, not being able to express what you feel and not being able to feel free at times..." I tore my gaze at him and looked at the sunset.

I remembered when I first gave him the "happiness speech". It seem to make sense to him as it made the difference in me. I felt that we are both the same in a way. I felt that he also looked for freedom but we still have this difference:

_I already found my freedom while he still hasn't.._

I stopped leaning over the bridge and turned to face him.

"Tezuka, I wish that you will be able to find your freedom in tennis and if you ever fail, in which certainly isn't in your vocabulary, I promise to help you find your true happiness! You got a woman's word on that" I said and flashed him a "peace sign" and an ultra wide grin.

He stared at me like I was an eight-legged freak or something..

_Wait a minute! Haven't I said that before? Last time I checked, I still had two feet.. _I looked down and I STILL had two..

"Hinotoko-san.."

I looked up and saw Ice-man staring off at the sunset and leaning over the bridge while his short brown hair was being swept by the wind. He ran his hands through it and stood up. He walked closer and stopped his tracks when he was right in front of me..

"Hinotoko-san.." He repeated.

"I wish that you will be able to keep your word…" He said while patting my hair.

He walked away while I stared wide in shock.

"Come on, Hinotoko, I'll walk you home…" He said while his voice was almost inaudible..

"Coming!" I said while running up to him.

The whole trip going home was unusually quiet. Nobody talked. Not even me who couldn't stop talking. For once I was too startled to talk. The events still played on my mind just like every word he said. Even though it's too quiet for my own good, I find this silence comforting.. It makes me think things over..

_I'm glad that he's starting to open up.._

We stopped when we approach the temple. We got into an awkward silence when I turned to face him. I got up my courage (or what's left of it!) to say goodnight..

"I.. uhmm.. just wanna say goodnight.. and.. I really want you to know that I'm serious in every word I said. I..." I said while looking on my shoes.

"Thank you for everything you said..." He said while walking away.

"I am human as well.. Failure is in my vocabulary.. I just hope you would still live up to your promise despite MY failure.. ,Reina" He whispered but I heard all of it.

_I'm glad that you called me by my first name, Tezuka...but I'm not who you think I am.. _I thought as I climbed back to the temple.

_I'm not Reina.._

_I'm Reika.. Reika Hino..._


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling kinda gloomy.

_Must be from what happened yesterday…_

I thought sadly as memories from yesterday are still good as new.

_Will everyone still accept me when they found out the truth?_

I got in the shower and turned the knob. I let the water soothe my body while hot tears roll down my cheeks. I stood there motionless while I think things over. I got out as soon as I found out that the more I think, the more I get depressed.

I got dressed and sat down for breakfast. Surprisingly, I saw Ryoma there. I quickly smiled the widest smile I could.

_The widest but not the real one.._

I tried to be myself today. Talking like nothing happened yesterday. I smiled every time I could but I find it so hard to. It's like I'm hurting inside. To make things worse, Ryoma told me that he had to go earlier than usual for some earlier practice. Now, I'm walking alone to school thinking..

_Why would it hurt that much? What was it that made them so important?_

I finally admitted to myself that during the last couple of days, they seem to get close, closer to my heart that if something happens, I could get scarred for life. I laughed silently as I thought of what they did to me for me to think of them 24/7.

_They accepted me even if I am a complete stranger to them._

Would confessing the truth make things better? I'm so scared of making the wrong decision..

_I'm afraid I could lose them…._

I strolled bitterly towards the tennis courts. I tried to look for the regulars but they were out of sight. I heard a gruff voice behind me.

"You must be Hinotoko-san.. My team talks about you a lot.. Please come to the boy's locker room.. You have some concerns to attend to…and apparently, the boys like you so much that they had to come to this.." A woman in he fifties said..

_"The boys like you so much…"_

So they really accepted me after all. I bade goodbye to the woman and ran to the locker room. Surprisingly, I found it dark and empty… that was when..

"SURPRISE!!"

The lights opened and confetti flew everywhere. Eiji surprised me with the most deadly hug ever..

"Rei-chan!! Thank you for being a true friend to all of us.. to all of seigaku regulars!!" Eiji shouted that my ears might be bleeding by now.

_For being a true friend.. _I thought sadly.

_I'm not as TRUE as you think I am, Eiji..._

I tried to smile and give Eiji a quick kiss on the cheek on which he bounced after blushing a few thousand shades of red..

They've got food and ice cream too! I wonder what's the occasion..

"Anou.. Eiji.. what's the occasion? My birthday's next month..." I asked.

"You don't need a reason for a celebration, nya!"

"Saa, Think of it as a payback for the cookies and the ice cream.." Fuji said while having that sadistic smile STILL plastered on his face.

_His smile never fails to creep me out..._

I decided to stop being an emo and enjoy the rest of my life. I took little chats with everyone and learned a few things about them. I knew Kawamura-san run a sushi parlor. I learned that Momo enjoys burgers more than ice cream but enjoyed it nonetheless. I also knew that Fuji has siblings too! The younger one was also a member of the tennis team in St. Rudolph. I decided to get some fresh air since it was still VERY early in the morning. When I was about to enjoy the ambiance of the morning, a voice so familiar interrupted,

"Hinotoko-san.."

_Only one person can call me that name with such formality..._

I turned around and saw him..

_Tezuka.._

"Go eat ice cream, Ice-man.. Make yourself fat!" I said while sticking my tongue out.

"About yesterday..." He said while re-adjusting his glasses.

_Always re-adjusting his glasses.. Urgh! I'm getting sick of his routine..._

"Uhmm.. Yeah.. What about yesterday?"

"I thought things over..." He said while being so nervous and stuff..

_Man, everyone seems to like suspense!_

_Apparently.. I don't..._

"Get straight to the point, Ice-man.." I asked in an annoyed tone.

"If you have problems in anything, you can tell me.. I can be your.." Tezuka said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Man! Fast forward please!_

"... I can be your friend.." He said while trailing off and looking up at the sunrise..

He looked at me as if waiting for an answer. I decided to stay silent for a while longer and looked at the sunrise as well.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" I said while looking at him with my head tilted a bit.

I walked up to him and pinched him hard on the cheek.

"I guess if you wanna be my friend, you SHOULD smile a lot!!"

We hurried back inside as if nothing happened. Nobody seemed to notice that we were gone for a while.

_That's a good thing. I don't wanna get assumptions.. _

Nobody noticed except one..

"Saa, this is interesting..."

**-Fast Forward -**

I felt alot better after what the regulars did. I decided to think that sulking won't do me any good. The whole day went well and even if Mr. Fujima showered me a bazillion math problems, Ice-man was ready to help. Somehow, I felt kinda guilty. Ice-man is being a true friend to me. He helped me with math and he helped cheer me up in ways he couldn't see. I felt kinda guilty that I wasn't able to help him that much.

_Finding his happiness, eh? That's kinda hard to do..._

I took my regular stroll to the courts and sighed. I greeted them like everyday but at the back of my mind, I'm still thinking on how to make Ice-man happy.

"Yoohoo!! Earth to Rei-chan!!" Eiji said while

I quickly snapped out of thoughts.

"Uhmm.. Yeah..?"

"Come on! Let's go to the cake shop Oishi and I found! Our treat!!" Eiji shouted while glomping me.

_"Our treat.."_

_You have to wait a bazillion years for Eiji to say that.._

I laughed and said, "Are you guys serious? I eat alot.. I don't know if you could..."

"Don't doubt us, Rei-chan!! Of course we can pay, nya!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!! You too, Ryuuzaki-sensei!!" I said while dragging them. All of them I mean.

Since I don't know the way to the cake shop, Oishi and Eiji led the way. As soon as we entered, I was off to cake land.

_Ohh.. That sweet smell.. The scrumptious taste and oh so sweet frosting..._

We got a table and ordered. Since they said that they would pay for it, I ordered 7 different slices:

Black Forest, Triple Chocolate, Chocolate Mousse, Tiramisu, Strawberry cheesecake, Oreo cheesecake and Ice cream cake.

They each ordered a slice except for Momo and Eiji who seemed to order a bit of extra serving in everything they eat.

_At least they've got tennis to burn those calories.._ I thought.

While they're staying fit and healthy, I, on the other hand, am starting to get fat. I stopped wolfing down my cake and stared for quite a while.

_If I get fat, would my clothes still fit me? What would happen if I wore super skin tight clothes during a concert? omigosh..._

Ice-man seemed to notice and he stopped eating. One by one, the regulars stopped eating. (Eiji being the last one to stop!) I looked at all of them and asked,

"Guys.. Tell me.. I mean as honest as you can ever be.."

"Fire away, Rei-chan!!" Eiji beamed.

"Am.. I..." I said while keeping them in suspense.

"You are what..? Enough suspense, Rei-chan! I wanna eat my cake, nya!"

"Am... I... Fat?" I finally dropped the bomb.

They got shocked and couldn't talk for a few seconds. Unknown to me, Fuji had come up with a sadistic plan..

"Saa, come to think of it, Rei-chan, you ARE starting to get fat.. Must be the appetite.." Fuji said.

_Since when did he call me "Rei-chan"?_

"Really...?" I said while going oogly-eyed.

"Hai.. Maybe tennis can help you loose some extra calories..." Fuji stated while his creepy sadistic smile grew wider than the earth's equator.

_He HAS got to cut the "creepy-sadistic-smile" crap... It's freaking me out!!_

"Come to think of it, if she's Ryoma's cousin, she might have talent.." Oishi said while rubbing his temples.

"Rei-chan might even be a genius!!" Eiji shouted as he stood up while some icing got to his mouth.

I sweatdropped.

"Uhmm.. guys.." I said.

"There! Rei-chan's gonna admit it!" Eiji said louder.

By now, everyone is listening to what I have to say.. even Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"The truth is... I don't know how to play tennis.." I said while looking down

They stared with bigger oogly eyes.

"Truth be told, I haven't even held a racket before!" I protested.

Somehow, I saw Fuji creepily smiled the widest..

"Saa, why don't one of us teach Rei-chan how to play?" Fuji decided to burst the bubble.


	10. Chapter 10

_Is he crazy? Asking the soon-to-be-gods of tennis to teach someone like me who hasn't even held a racket before... _

"That's a good idea, Fuji…" Ryuuzaki-sensei added.

_Not you, too…_

I sweatdropped.

"I can teach Rei-chan, nya!"

"I will teach Rei-hime!"

"I will teach Rei-nee-chan!"

"Saa, it IS my idea, I should teach Rei-chan!"

"The Inui juice will greatly help in the training…"

"Fsshh…"

"Hn…"

I sweatdropped again, bigger than ever.

"I dont wanna be a problem!! With the Nationals nearing, you can't "slack-off"" I said while trying to point out my thoughts.

They all looked at each other. After a few minutes, they all burst into fits of laughter.

"Rei-chan! What makes you think that you're a problem, nya?"

"We have all year to teach you, Rei-hime!"

_Apparently, I only have two months... _

"Now, we just have to ask buchou's premission, nya!"

Silence soon followed. Everybody's eyes are perked to Ice-man's. He raised an eyebrow. The regulars were merely staring at him. He closed his eyes and continued to sip his tea. At one point, everybody's heart stopped beating. Even mine, too! He nodded stiffly and the regulars' hearts started beating again.

"That's good news, Rei-chan!" Eiji glomped me again.

"If Rei-chan has to study, won't she need a racket?" Oishi asked.

"Saa, why don't we go to the sports shop near here to select a few things?" Fuji said.

**-Ryuuzaki-sensei's P.O.V.-**

_My whole team must really like this girl. Even Tezuka allowed her to play! It's quite unexpected that she didn't know how to play tennis. But then again, maybe after she learns how, she might turn out to be a genius as well. _

I finished the last of my cake and proceeded to sip my tea and stole Tezuka a glance. He seemed to notice and stared at me with a cold look.

"You must really like this girl for allowing her to play tennis without even telling her the consequences and such.." I said while trying to keep my voice low.

"Hn.."

"Tell me, what is her relation to you?" I asked hoping to get information somehow.

Tezuka looked at Reina and sighed.

"We're just friends. Ryuuzaki-sensei.. Don't get your hopes up.." He said and stood up.

"Excuse me.." He said proceeding to the washroom.

I stared wide in shock.

Did Tezuka said that they are friends? Come to think of it... Tezuka doesn't even admit that he has friends! He doesn't even consider the regulars as his friends!

_There just might be hope for the two of them.._

I looked at Reina and saw her sipping tea while talking to Eiji.

**-Back to Reika's P.O.V.-**

I saw Ryuuzaki-sensei talking to Ice-man. I resolved to eavesdropping but I couldn't hear anything. They may be talking about something very important that they had to keep their voices down. I just proceeded to finish my tea and saw Ice-man took a glance at me and sighed. He murmured something that I couldn't hear.

_Wait, was that a typo?_

_**confusion.distress**__: no, it isn't.. I run Spell Check a few hundred times.._

After the "incident", Ice-man stood up and Ryuuzaki-sensei stared wide in shock. I almost thought she had a heart attack when she turned to look back at me. I pretended to sip my tea and tried to start a conversation with Eiji. I took another glance at Ryuuzaki-sensei. She seemed to be deep in thought. Ice-man came back from the washroom and sat down.

_Phew! That was close!  
_

We finished and the regulars paid. Eiji and I stormed out of the cake shop followed by the regulars and Ryuuzaki-sensei. After a few strolls, I decided to turn around and walk backwards while my arms are crossed at the back of my head.

"So.. is the shop still far? Who knows, it might be at the other end of the world.." I said out of boredom.

No one answered and after 10 seconds,

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet.." Fuji answered.

Every 10 seconds, I turned to ask if we're there yet and every 10 seconds, the regulars would reply the same thing over and over again. After a few bazillion times of asking, Ice-man finally replied.

"We're here.."

Ryuuzaki-sensei seemed to be having a suspicious look and I decided to shrug it off. I came to the shop and shouted,

"Konnichiwa!!"

"Ahh.. The tennis regulars of seigaku are here.." A boy at about our age said while completely ignoring me.

I did an anime fall and looked at the boys..

_They looked pretty cool when they stand in front of the doorway like that.. The sun's rays are right behind them and they look really, really cool... Uhmm.. did I mention that they looked cool?_

I coughed the loudest that I could and the shopkeeper turned to look at me..

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience.." He bowed to the regulars and proceeded to shoo me out of his shop.

Ice-man took a hold of his arm and at tis realization, the shopkeeper let go of me and bowed low,

"I'm very sorry, Tezuka-san.. I didn't know that this beautiful lady is with you.."

He then turned to me, held my hand and kneeled,

"I am very sorry, milady.."

The regulars stared at the scene this boy is making..

"Oh no.. It's nothing!!" I said while waving my arms in protest and laughing nervously..

At the moment I stopped speaking, he held my hand again and said with dreamy eyes,

"May I know your name, milady?"

I sweatdropped while out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ice-man adjusting his glasses.

"Uhmm.. Hinotoko.. Hinotoko Reina.."

"Well then, dear Reina.."

_Since when did he..._

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_OMFG... Stalkers again?_

Ice-man coughed and said,

"We need some tennis equipment.."

At the sound of Ice-man's voice, the stalker.. I mean.. the shopkeeper bowed once more and said,

"I am very sorry that our moment is interrupted, my ever dearest Reina.. I will be back soon.."

He then led half of the boys to the other side of the shop mumbling, "Right this way, sir" I continued to stare off at Ice-man's direction and wondered at what he just did..

_He did save me from that evil shopkeeper didn't he..? What a true friend.._

I smiled and turned around only to see a weird re-enactment starring Eiji and Momo,

"Will you be my girlfriend, nya?" Eiji said in a weird lovey-dovey voice.

"Of course, creepy shopkeeper!" Momo said in a very high girly voice.

"Saa, and they lived happily ever after.." Fuji concluded.

"Hey guys!! Cut that out!! It's not funny!!" I pouted.

"Rei-chan's so KAWAII!!" As Eiji was about to glomp me, the creepy shoopkeeper appeared out of nowhere and stopped Eiji.

"Dearest Reina, Right this way.." He led me off while I mouthed "help me" to Momo..

He instantly got it and took me away from the shopkeeper's clutches.

"Now, that wasn't hard.."

We quickly run off and dashed towards the other regulars. We stopped in our tracks and panted heavily. When we looked to our side, we saw the shopkeeper from hell making a mad dash towards us while shouting, "Give me back my Reina!!"

I shuddered at the thought and hid behind the one that I knew he was afraid of..

_Ice-man.._

I stood behind him, grabbed his jacket, my face close to his back while mumbling "Pleasesaveme. Pleasesaveme. Pleasesaveme." A few dozen times that's loud enough for everyone to hear. After a few minutes of talking which I couldn't hear, Ice-man looked behind him and mumbled,

"You can let go now.."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn.."

I slowly loosen my hold on him and poked my head out. I saw the evil shopkeeper with hopeful eyes shouting,

"Oh my dearest..." He was cut off when Ice-man glared at him.

_Being friends with Ice-man sure have COOL benefits.. Haha.. Get it? Ice-man? COOL benefits..? Uhmm.. Oh well, never mind.._

"Thanks a lot, Ice-man.." I said while patting his back.

I got out of Ice-man's shadows and saw Ryuuzaki-sensei with a suspicious look on her face. I shrugged it off for the second time and decided to pick out some stuff.Well, The regulars had to pick most of the stuff since I haven't got the slightest clue on what the hell do I have to choose..

I was about to give my credit card when Eiji drew out money. Since Eiji had a "refuse-my-money-and-you-will-die--sooner-than-you-thought look", the evil shopkeeper took his money instead.

"Aww, Eiji.. that was so nice of you!!" I said while hugging him.

"Rei-chan! That wasn't my money.. It's the team's, nya!"

When we got out of the store, I bowed deeply that I thought I may have hit the pavement and looked up again.

"Thank you very much, guys.. for everything.. though I'm not that sure what I did to you that you made me experience this wondrous event of being with you and spending the day with you. I wish that we could still have more of these days to come.. I really enjoyed being in your company.." I said while looking at the sun which was almost setting.

_"I'll cherish the time we still have together..."_

"Oh well.. I guess Ryo-kun and I could.." I turned to look at the regulars and saw the look on their faces that took me aback.

I saw Eiji wiping the tears in his eyes and Momo silently mumbling words while looking at the sunset. Most of the regulars are looking away and all of them never said a word.

"Oh come on, you guys!" I said while giving them a huge hug.

Eiji burst out laughing and the others gave out fits of smile as we fell on the walk way. I even saw Ice-man smiled the tiniest bit. I got up and dusted myself while others followed my lead. I saw Ryuuzaki-sensei smile and turned to leave. I would have asked the guys to walk her home but she already disappeared.

"Since it's my day.. You guys get to walk me and Ryo-kun home!"

"No, problemo Rei-chan!" Eiji said while jumping and raising his fist up in the air..

**-Fast Forward-**

"Thanks again, guys!!" I said while waving them goodbye.

_Is It me or is Ice-man slowing down?_

He was the last to walk away but before he could I heard him say,

"Hinotoko-san.."

"Uhmm.. Yeah.."

"Don't be late for tomorrow's practice.. 6:00 a.m sharp.."

"Oh, okay!" I said while saluting him.

"_Don't let your guard down.." _


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up extra early today. I already imagined how many trillion laps I should run if I ever come to practice late. Now, now.. Who gave the whole team the idea that I should learn tennis?

_Oh yeah.. the resident sadist.._

I got took a quick shower and dressed in my school uniform since I planned on changing when I get there. I brought my tennis stuff with me.

_Man.. Not only do I have to bring my heavy school bag.. I also have to bring my heavy tennis bag.._

_Damn._

I stuff a toast in my mouth and joined Ryoma on the way to school. We still have to run since we were a few minutes late. I used my ultra lightning speed and dragged Ryoma to school. We arrived looking like we need oxygen tanks. We dashed towards the courts and panted a little bit more.

"Echizen, Hinotoko, 20 laps.."

_Oh god.. Like going to school wasn't enough.._

Ryoma acted like he was used to running laps everyday while I was quite conscious about my breathing. I just wish I could still survive the first day of training.

_Just the first.. I don't care about the next few days of torture.. errr.. I mean training.._

I was muttering words like Ice-man being a meanie when I saw Fuji smiling sadistically in a distance.

_Forget Ice-man being a meanie! Fuji is the worst ever!! He made me join the tennis team when he knew that I would suffer!!_

I finished my last lap and went to the group of regulars who seemed to be getting instructions from Ice-man and Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"First years, use court A.."

"Regulars, use court B, C and D for rallying.." Ice-man said in a stern voice.

After the crowd went off to do what they're told, I asked Ice-man and Ryuuzaki-sensei,

"Uhmm.. What about me?" I said while pointing to myself.

"You're going with me, Reina.." Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

I quickly nodded and swallowed a big lump in my throat.

_I hate one-on-one training sessions._

We arrived in a place which looked like the back of a building.

_Big deal. It's a back of a building. Maybe there's magic powers in this wall that'll help me.. Cool.._

"The reason I brought you here is because I think you have potential.."

I turned to Ryuuzaki-sensei with a confused look.

"I observed you from the way you walk to the way you do things.. It's all tennis-oriented.."

_What the hell?!_

"Uhmm.. Really?"

"As a matter of fact, after really thorough training, you might get past the regulars.."

"Cool..."

"Now, you don't have an idea of what a "forehand" or a "backhand" is, am I right?"

_Forehand? Backhand? I couldn't care less if it isn't a flavor in ice cream.._

She sighed.

"This is gonna be a long morning for you, Reina.." Ryuuzaki-sensei mumbled.

After explaining a few rules, Ryuuzaki-sensei made me do a few bazillion of forehands and a kajillion of backhands. I also did a few footworks. I don't the hell know what I'm doing so I decided to call it "footwork". After the long torture, I was done for the morning practice. I never thought that I could lose not only fats but my life as well.

_Soo.. Tired.._

I dragged my body to the tennis courts and changed back to my uniform. In fact, I'm so tired that I haven't even greeted any of the regulars.

"Ohayou, Rei-chan! How's morning practice, nya?"

"It's.. fine.." I said while looking like a zombie with my hair sticking out and my eyes drooping.

"Rei-chan's a zombie, nya!!" He said while shaking my shoulders violently.

I wasn't able to react for a few seconds and I really think I had spirals in my eyes by the time Eiji stopped shaking me.

"Eiji.. I'm..a..zombie.. Go.. away.." I said while giving him a zombie look and dragging my body towards the classroom.

I heard Eiji running around the courts and shouting about tennis turning people to zombies. I chuckled slightly despite my poor state. I sat down my desk and slumped.

_Great.. Math's the first torture of the day.._

_Wait.. Ryuuzaki-sensei's training is the first torture of the day..._

I soon fell asleep thinking about tortures and Mr. Fujima's unanswerable math problems.

"Hinotoko! Do all the problems in the board!"

I soon felt someone shaking me. I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Ice-man shoving me his math notebook in a way that even the world's greatest assasin wouldn't notice.

_What should I do?_

_Hmm.. Use clues.._

_1. Mr. Fujima standing in front apparently waiting for something or someone._

_2. That someone might be me.._

_3. I saw all the problems on the board unanswered._

_4. I glanced at Ice-man's notebook with all the key to the problems written on the board._

I got up and went to the board. I merely copied Ice-man's solutions since I don't the hell know why I arrived with such answers. However, on the last question, Ice-man scribbled something like a note.

_The problem itself is wrong. Even if you did answer, you would arrive in an answer which is an imaginary number. If I remembered correctly, we wouldn't be studying imaginary numbers til next week. Nonetheless, the answer is "-i"_

I said every word as Ice-man would say it. After I finished, Mr. Fujima and the rest of the class stared wide in awe.

"Well done, Hinotoko.. We might have someone who can actually stand up to Tezuka's understanding of math.." Mr. Fujima stated.

I went back to my desk while ignoring the looks flashed to me by my classmates. I wrote something in a piece of paper and inserted it in a page.I looked to my side and returned the notebook in the same manner as Ice-man did when he shoved it in my desk. Ice-man seemed to notice a piece of paper sticking out and read it.

He saw a word before "Tezuka" was written. Apparently, it had been crossed out a few times but still visible to the eye.

_(Ice-man) Tezuka-san,_

_Thanks a million for saving my life a while ago. I felt kinda guilty that I was the one taking credit for what you did. I would have confessed to the whole class that I didn't know the answer but you helped me. I felt really tired from practice this morning that I didn't understood a word Mr. Fujima said. I promise to do my best in Math from now on so you wouldn't have to go through the trouble of lending me your answers. Thanks again.._

_Reina )_

He looked at me after he read the note and he just nodded. I sat up straight and listened intently to Mr. Fujima while taking down notes along the way.

**-Fast Forward to Lunch Break-**

I tried my best to stay awake in all my classes and apparently, I succeeded! I decided to have lunch with Kiari-chan at the rooftop without the boys so that we can have "girl time" together. We silently ate our bentos while talking about random stuff when Kiari-chan said something that made me choke.

"So.. Do you have anyone in mind? You know.. like crushes..?" She said in a mischievious tone.

I tried my best to think of someone but I couldn't.

"Nope.. Why? Do you have someone in mind, Kiari-chan?"

"Oh come on, Rei-chan! Stop being a liar!!"

"W-What do you mean...?"

"I saw you and Tezuka-san exchanging answers during Math!!"

"Oh.. that.."

"So tell me, Rei-chan, are you and Tezuka-san.. going out?" She asked while narrowing her eyes.

"It's not what you think, Kiari-chan!!" I said while furiously blushing to the roots of my hair.

"That's too bad! I think that you and Tezuka-san make a good couple!" She said after sighing.

_Me and Ice-man are just friends.._

_Yeah.._

_Just friends.._

"Kiari-chan! We should eat before our food gets cold!"

"Hai!"

I'm so glad that Kiari-chan isn't shy anymore. She tells me stuff and I tell her stuff too. Somehow, I always come to think of what Kiari-chan said a while ago.

_"That's too bad! I think you and Tezuka-san make a good couple!"_

Of all the people. It just had to be Ice-man. I decided to shrug of the details and eat to my hearts content.

**-Fast Forward to Afternoon Practice-**

I changed to my tennis outfit which consisted a plain colared-sleeveless dress with pink and green stripes that ends just below my knees and my usual tennis shoes. I braided my hair in two (just like Sakuno-chan does it!) with some stray hair out of my face. I got out and went to the group of regulars only to be blocked by someone. He gave me a red letter and run off.

_Oh god.._

I shrugged it off and put it in my pocket and went straight for the courts. I saw Ice-man and Ryuuzaki-sensei giving their usual instructions. After that, I got tackled by Eiji.

_Again.._

"Rei-chan's so KAWAII!!"

"Rei-hime! So what do you think..? Uhmm.. Saturday night looks good.."

I sweatdropped.

_It isn't like I haven't wore anything a lot more insane than this._

"Reina, do 20 laps with the regulars.." Ryuuzaki-sensei said out of nowhere.

The voice startled us that we run off immediately only to be followed by the rest of the regulars at the sound of Inui's voice saying,

"The last one gets to drink the Inui juice.." he said while holding a glass of green liquid.

I noticed that the regulars made a dash for it. I tried to quicken my pace.

_It's just a bunch of colored water.. what harm could it do?_

and then it bubbled.

_Time to use my secret weapon: ultra lightning speed version 5.0_

I sped my way through the a bunch of quarelling regulars and silently snickered.

_You can't catch up with me now!! Muahahaha!!_

Just then, Ryo-kun did the thing that I certainly won't do:

He handed a tennis racket to Kawamura.

He caught up with my speed while shouting a bunch of english words. I turned back and saw the rest of the regulars catching up. I run even faster but the regulars still caught up.

"Fujiko! I thought you liked the Inui juice, nya!"

"Saa, but wouldn't it be rude not to let Rei-chan taste it first?" He said while running and that sadistic smile plastered on his face..

_Go to hell Fuji! I'm not taking a sip of that Inui poison unless I wanna end up six feet from the ground inside a cold coffin!_

I ran for my life as the last lap's almost over. I used my other secret weapon: ultra lightning speed version 9.5 and speed to the finish line. I got in first by a mere 2 seconds. I lay on the floor panting wildly as my heart is jumping up and down in my chest. The regulars fell on top of me and I could tell that they were exhausted as well.

"Hinotoko came in first while the rest came in last. You must then face the consequence.." Inui said while handing them a glass of Inui poison.

I stood up still panting heavily. I noticed that when someone drinks the poison, he usually ends up passing out or rushing to the nearest comfort room.

_Man, I should really learn how to run faster in order to survive..._

I decided to go to the nearest drinking fountain when I heard Ice-man and Ryuuzaki-sensei talking AGAIN in the distance.

**-Ryuuzaki-sensei's P.O.V.-**

"I told you she has potential. She even outrun the regulars!" I said.

"Running is different from tennis, Ryuuzaki-sensei.." Tezuka said.

"But running improves good footwork that is essential in tennis!"

"Hn.."

"What happened to you, Tezuka? One minute you're allowing Reina to join the tennis team and now you're pointing out her flaws..." I said while walking away.

I left Tezuka at thought while I decided that I should teach Reina the tricks of the trade.

_Maybe Tezuka is just afraid of having tennis hurt Reina just like tennis injured his arm..._

"Ahh.. Young Love..." I said while sighing.


	12. Chapter 12

After having a drink at the drinking fountain, I followed Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Uhmm.. What do I get to do today, sensei?"

"Do the usual footworks, backhands and forehands. Try to hit the same place in the wall.. It will improve your accuracy and precision.. Call me up when you're done. I'll be in my office."

I nodded and went towards the oh-so-special back of the building. I got the ball and hit it a few times in the same spot. Sometimes, it would stay on the same spot and most of the times, it would just go at a random spot on the wall.

_At least it's still bouncing on the wall..._

After a few more tries, I finally got the technique and surprisingly, it stayed on the same spot for so long that the wall had a dent. I tried to do my backhands and my forehands. My arms were aching so much after that. I remembered that I had to call Ryuuzaki-sensei after I'm done. I went to her office. I knocked and opened the door. To my surprise, I saw Ice-man and sensei talking. Well, that was before I interrupted.

"Uhmm.. Sorry!!" I laughed nervously and proceeded to close the door but before I could,

"Ahh.. Reina! Do come in!" I opened the door again and went inside.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, I must go now.." Ice-man said while starting to walk away.

"Hold on Tezuka, now that Reina has arrived, I need to tell you something.." Ice-man stopped in his tracks.

"...and this matter concerns you both.." She finished. He walked back to his usual spot and leaned back.

"What is it, sensei?" I said while standing stupidly in the middle of the office.

Silence covered the room. It was kinda awkward for a noisy girl like me. I hate silence.

_Except the silence Ice-man and I have because Ice-man being talkative is like me having four and a half arms.._

"Reina, Tezuka, I.."

_Damn suspense! There's lots of it in the story!!_

_**confusion.distress:**__ You can't blame me! I'm the author!_

"I really want a ponta.. Make it grape flavored.." Ryuuzaki-sensei said while rubbing the back of her head.

_I didn't know that sensei has a sense of humor!_

I burst into laughters while tears are forming in my eyes. I saw Ice-man sighed.

_I guess sensei got him good, eh?_

"I'll.. get.. it for you... sensei.. Hahahaha!!" I said in between fits of laughter while holding my sides.

I got out of the room and went to the vending machine. I passed by the tennis courts and saw that sensei was already there.

_Man! I wasn't joking when I assumed that the tennis team had teleporting powers!!_

I sat by Ryuuzaki-sensei and handed her the Grape Ponta. We sat and watched for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna teach you how to serve and how to return such.." she said as she stood up.

I followed her and saw the whole team doing their stuff. I waved to them and they waved back. We got to the courts and sensei stood on the other side.

"Try returning this one.." She said while serving a ball.

I twirled my racket which became a nasty habbit when I'm nervous. I chased after the ball and hit it with a forehand.

_Cool! I actually hit that normal shot.._

We got into a couple of rallying when sensei approached the net and jumped really high she hit the ball down wards.. In short, I didn't get to return it..

"Sensei's being a meanie! I don't know that you can do that in a match! I don't even know what that is called!!"

"That one's called a "smash"... I'm sure you heard of Momoshiro's Dunk smash.."

"Got it..." I said while twirling my racket

_Maybe I could try one of those..._

"15-Love..." I muttered.

Ryuuzaki-sensei served again and I returned it easily.

_For goodness sake, dont think I'm boasting.. that was a normal shot.. _

We returned each other's shots easily while I was waiting for my cue to try out the smash. Then I approached the net and tried the smash.

_Yay! I got it! _

Fortunately, sensei wasn't able to return it. Her mouth stood agape.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Are you sure that was your first time to do a smash..?" She asked.

"Uhmm.. Yeah.. Is my form wrong?"

Her mouth twitched into a smirk.

"The form's just fine.. Let's proceed.." Sensei said.

Sensei scored a few points and so did I. When the score's 6-5, with me leading, the rain started to pour.

"Everyone! Leave the courts! I don't want any of you sick.. That goes the same for you, Reina.." Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

Immediately, the regulars and I went straight for the boys' locker room. I dried my hair since I got a little wet from walking in the rain.

"Rei-chan! Awesome play!! You almost won from obaa-san, nya!"

"Come on, Eiji.. I'm sure Ryuuzaki-sensei didn't take the game too seriously.."

"Saa, Ryuuzaki-sensei always takes games seriously.."

"Uhmm.. maybe she has arthritis... Yeah.. Arthritis.."

"Rei-hime.. Obaa-san has no arthritis.."

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!"

"Rei-chan's cute when she's mad, nya!" Eiji siad while laughing.

"Anou.. Rei-nee-chan.. What's that?" Ryoma said while pointing to a red letter poking out.

"Uhmm... this? I don't know either.. I stuffed it in my pocket after someone gave it.."

"Rei-chan!! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Eiji said while bouncing around the locker room.

I quickly unfold the red letter and started to read. Before I could start,

"Rei-chan!! That's a love letter!!" Eiji shouted.

By now, everyone's eyes were dircted towards us. I mean, me..

"No sweat guys, it's just a red letter from F4. Have you ever watched Meteor Garden?"

They all sweatdropped.

I opened the letter while the regulars crowd around me.

_Hinotoko Reina,_

_I really want you to know that you caught my eye from the moment I met you. I decided to gather my courage and confess my feelings to the most wonderful girl I've met. I was awed by your brown hair that I always wanted to touch and your green eyes that reminds me of precious emeralds. Your sweet voice always rings in my head. From the moment you introduced yourself with the sweetest smile, I knew I had fallen in love. I know that you may not notice me everyday and I know that you hardly know me but please give me a chance. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my girlfriend? _

_I love you Hinotoko Reina and I always will._

I folded the letter and blushed to the roots of my hair. It's not like no one ever confessed to me before. I was just quite.. amazed with his choice of words. To think that he even wrote a letter.

_That's too sweet..._

_Too sweet that the ants will feast on me.._

"Earth to Rei-chan!!" He said while waving his hands in front of my face.

"Saa, Rei-chan's blushing.."

"No, I'm not!!" I souted while still feeling a little hot on my cheeks.

"Rei-nee-chan, to whom did the letter come from?"

"Good question.. It isn't written here.."

"Let me have that, nya!" Eiji said while while snatching the letter away.

After turning it around a couple of times, he declared,

"Mat-su-da Ryou-ta-rou.."

The regulars' ears seemed to perked up and they all tore their gaze to Inui. He adjusted his glasses and relied to his handy-dandy notebook. He flipped the pages and he stopped at a certain page. Did his glasses beamed?

_There isn't any sunlight so why the hell did it beamed? _

"Matsuda Ryoutarou.." Inui said while adjusting his glasses.

"Star player of Seigaku's soccer team. Like the tennis team, the soccer team also won various tournaments that they are ranked as national level. The soccer team is also famous among girls in and out of the school. They also have fan girls but Ryoutarou has the most number. The Matsuda family is famous for their large corporations that seemed to spark their rivalry between the Atobe family. Rich if you put it. Ryoutarou also won awards in the field of music particularly in playing the violin. Every woman's ideal man. Yet, It's very out of character for him to give a love letter to someone. Past girlfriends: none. Estimated number of fan girls: 2000+ that are all over world."

_He's right when he said that I didn't know him.._

By now, silence filled the locker room. That was before Eiji burst the bubble.

"Okay, Rei-chan! I'll be one of the ushers in the wedding!"

"What makes you think that there'll be a wedding?!" I said while strangling Eiji.

"Looks like we found the right man for our Rei-hime!"

"Saa, this calls for a celebration.."

"I said I don't like him! I mean.. I don't hate him.. but I don't like him!!" I shouted in protest.

"Whatever you say Rei-hime.." I rode Momo's back and pulled his hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ice-man staring intently and after a few moments, he went out.

_But it's still raining! He might get sick!_

I spared Momo's life and followed Ice-man. I saw him standing in the middle of the court like an idiot. I quickly ran to him and shouted since the rain's making too much noise.

"What are you doing here?! You might get sick!!"

He stopped staring at something and turned to face me.

"I could say the same for you.."

"What I'm doing here? Well, I'm trying to get my friend out of the pouring rain because he might get sick!! I don't care if I get sick. I'm used to it anyway but I doubt that you're used to getting sick! Ice-man, I don't know what's up but you should really head back.." I said while shouting all the while but trailing off at the last sentence. I almost doubt that he heard it since the rain's pouring too hard.

He walked towards me and stopped. He removed his jacket and draped it on my shoulders.

"You should go back.. I'll go later.. I just need to clear my thoughts..." He said while patting my head.

I nodded and went back to the locker room. I got my stuff and went back home without saying a word. I got my trusty umbrella and head straight for home. I noticed that I still had Ice-man's jacket and somehow, my thoughts drift off to Ice-man.

_What's up with him.. He isn't the type that would usually go out in the rain.._

I arrived home and changed my clothes. I hurried to wash Ice-man's jacket and hopefully, it would dry soon. I ate my dinner alone and did my homework and studied for Math. I slumped back into my bed and slept.

_"I just need to clear my thoughts.."_

Maybe tomorrow, all problems will be solved. I eyed the red letter resting on the desk.

_Hopefully, that one too.._


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up early today. Good thing I had a good night's sleep. I got ready and headed downstairs. I ate a decent meal and waited for Ryoma to finish. After a few minutes, we headed for school and this time, we didn't run. Good thing there weren't sadists around or our perfect morning would have been smashed to bits.

"Rei-nee-chan, what do you think of Matsuda Ryoutarou?" Ryoma said out of nowhere.

"Uhmm.. I don't really know him so I don't know.. really.."

"Oh.. okay.."He said and decided not to ask anymore questions.

I was eerily quiet for the rest of the trip to school. When we arrived it was still early that only a few students are present. We headed for the tennis courts and changed.

"Echizen, Hinotoko, 20 laps.."

I turned around and saw Ice-man.

_Good thing he's back to his normal icy self.._

Then again, I realized,

"What gives?We're not late!" I said in protest.

"30 laps.."

"But.."

"40 laps.."

"Okay.." I said while starting off my laps.

_Darn Ice-man and his cursed laps!!_

I still remembered that his jacket was still with me. Took me long to realize since.. I soon noticed one guy staring at us while we were running laps. Brown hair, brown eyes, One hand carrying a soccer ball. You're average guy.

_Wait, Isn't Matsuda-san a member of the soccer team? Oh god.._

The moment he saw me staring at him, he walked off. I finished my last lap and went to the group of regulars. Ice-man was still giving instruction. I noticed too that Ryuuzaki-sensei isn't around yet. After the regulars went off to their separate directions,

"Hinotoko, 20 laps.."

"What the.. I just did 40!"

"30 laps.."

"What for?"

"You weren't paying attention.."

"Do you have to pay attention in running?'

"40 laps.."

"But..."

"50 laps..."

"Tezuka-san!"

We both looked to where the voice came from.

Brown hair. Brown eyes. One hand carrying a soccer ball. No big deal.

-tink!-

_Matsuda-san..._

"What are you doing here, Matsuda-san?" Ice-man said coldly.

"I just came here to check Hinotoko-san, is there something wrong?" He said while turning to me.

"Nothing's wrong.. I'm fine.. completely fine.." I said while waving my hands in protest and laughing nevously.

"Are you sure?" He said while coming in closer.

I blushed to the roots of my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ice-man sending a death galre that says "do-your-laps-or-you'll-end-up-dead" I immediately straightened up.

"I better do my laps.. How many was it again? Oh.. 50 laps.. See ya!" I said while waving off.

"Such a sweet girl to be burdened by such laps, right,Tezuka-san?"

"Hn.."

"Don't make her run laps more than 20.." Matsuda-san said while walking off.

"Matsuda-san.." Ice-man said making Matsuda-san stop in his tracks.

"Hinotoko is under my care because I am her captain. You have no any responsibility over her.."

"If that's what you say. May the best man win, Tezuka-san. May the best man win..." He said while walking off finally.

"Hn.."

Minutes later, Ryuuzaki-sensei arrived and I finished the last of my 40 laps feeling all exhausted.

_Withing 10 minutes of being here, I already ran 60 laps.._

"Reina, do the backhands, forehands and footworks.."

"Hai sensei!"

After what seemed to be years of backhands, forehands and footworks, I went to Ryuuzaki-sensei for further instructions.

"Kaido! Come over here.."

_I have a really bad feeling about this..._

"Fssshh"

"You and Hinotoko will have a match at court C.."

I felt weak at my knees.

_A match with Kaido? I still need to write my last will... Kami-sama! Help me!!_

I headed towards court C with much hesitation, getting lots of, "You can do it Rei-chan!" from most regulars.

_Okay.. This is it.. There's no turning back.. _

I thought silently and remembered that those are the lines that most characters says when they're in some sort of challenge. I twirled my racket with much nervousness building up in me. Kaido was the first to serve. I returned it and after a couple of rallying, Kaido used his snake shot.

_Cool..._

Then again, I wasn't able to return it. Being NOT able to return it means being able to study it.

_Spin causes it to change direction, am I right? Then if I changed my direction opposite to where the ball should be, I could hit it._

I followed my quick thinking and right then, I hit the ball.

_I didn't even know what I was talking about a minute ago but I hit the ball and that's all that matters.._

But before I was off to La-La land, I returned the ball and hit a few smashes since basically, that's all I know. By now, the score's 4-4. I was supposed to be leading but Kaido caught up.

"Time out!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted.

_Hey! I didn't know you could do timeouts too!!_

I went off to Ryuuzaki-sensei's side with some of the regulars.

"You're right hand's hurting, now, eh?" sensei asked.

I just nodded.

"Use your left hand.. You told me that you're more comfortable in using it, am I right?"

By now, the regulars stood wide in shock. I don't what's up with the left hand thingy but then again..

"But, sensei.."

"I know that you can play better with the left hand. I watched your moves.."

"I thought you're supposed to play with the right hand..."

"I didn't mention anything about that, did I?"

I just nodded and shifted my racket to my left hand and man, does it feel amazing. It feels like my left hand's gonna whoop something.

_Then whooping it is.._

While I was returning shots made by Kaido, it felt much easier to return it with my left hand. I did my shots better and my hand doesn't feel cramped anymore.

_Sooo Cool..._

**-Ryuuzaki-sensei's P.O.V.-**

"Nya! So you mean, Rei-chan played with her right hand all along even though it's not her dominant hand?"Eiji said in complete shock.

"Using her right hand actually hurts her wrist and she can't unleash her full potential.." I said.

"But even when her wrists are hurting, she still manages to go head-to-head with Mamushi.." Momo said.

"She doesn't even know any special moves except the smash which Ryuuzaki-sensei thought her yesterday.." Oishi said in realization.

"Hn.."

_Good thing Tezuka starts to notice her talents.._

I watched him staring at something, more at Reina having a match with Kaido but as I looked further, I saw one of the star players of Seigaku's soccer team leaning over the fence.

_Matsuda Ryoutarou.._

As I have observed, his visits to the tennis courts became more frequent when I took Reina under my wing. I took a glance at Tezuka and saw him looking at him. More like sending a death glare. I sighed.

_Reina sure is lucky to have Seigaku's top players to fight over her.._

**-Back to Reika's P.O.V.-**

Truth be told I won the match but it wasn't easy. I was sweating buckets by the time the match was over. I came back to Ryuuzaki-sensei's side only to be glomped by Eiji.

"You did great Rei-chan! Congratulations, nya!"

"Uhmm.. it was mere luck.."

"Rei-hime! You're really good!"

"Uhmm.. Thanks.. I'm gonna go for a drink.. See ya!" I said while waving off with the enrgy I have left.

As I approached the drinking fountain, I saw Matsuda-san.

_No biggie.._

I just went over and splashed myself with cool water. I wiped my face with my face towel only to find Matsuda-san still there.

"Great match, Hinotoko-san.."

"Uhmm.. Sorry, but I have to go now.. Don't wanna be late for first period.. Bye!" I said while waving off.

_Good thing I'm good at making alibis.._

I changed back to my school uniform and dashed for the room. I sat down only to be showered by a bazaillion questions by Kiari-chan.

"Rei-chan! Is it true that Ryou-kun confessed to you?"

"Anou.. you see..."

"Nakagawa-san, the classes are about to start and you are blocking the way to my seat.."

We both looked to where the voice came from and saw none other than Ice-man.

Nonetheless Kiari-chan went back to her seat and Mr. Fujima entered the room. Then I realized that I still haven't given back Ice-man's jacket and when I did, he just nodded.

_Sheesh.. What's up to Mr. Grumpy Pants today?_

Mr. Fujima began the discussion when someone interrupted.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Fujima.. The soccer team had a few interruptions.."

_Soccer team? Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him._

I closed my eyes and prayed hard.

"Matsuda-san, go back to your seat. Detention after class!"

He eyed me and went back to his seat. Lots of whispers were heard all over the room when Ice-man stood up.

"Mr. Fujima, shouldn't we be starting class?"

"Oh yeah.. So where was I? Ah.. So in order to.."

The period went on well and surprisingly, I understood the lesson well and I even answered all of Mr. Fujima's terrible Math questions. Ice-man sent me a reassuring nod everytime I answered correctly.

**-Fast Forward to Lunch Break-**

I grabbed my bento and dragged Kiari-chan with me. We decided to eat with the regulars today. We took our usual seat and moments later, the regulars arrived. Eiji and Momo were the first to arrived in the table.

"Hey guys! I made these for you! Take a bite!"

Eiji and Momo were first to wolf down but they were still kind to leave some for the others. Everyone dug in. Everyone by which includes Ice-man. I waited for their reactions when Eiji burst in,

"This is great, Rei-chan!"

"Saa, as expected from Rei-chan.."

I wanted to know what Ice-man's reaction is but then again that would be too weird for him to ask. Out of nowhere, Matsuda-san approached us.

"Hey Hinotoko-san! Wanna go out tomorrow afternoon?"

I stared wide in shock.

_That was too blunt.. and that was basically out of nowhere..._

"What she means to say is 4:00 at the park would be nice.." Kiari-chan said.

"Oh, okay! See you then.." He said while waving off.

It took me quite awhile to process the information that just happened.

_Did Kiari-chan just..._

"Kiari-chan!! What the hell did you do?"

"I set you up on a date with Matsuda-san.." She said while checking out her nails.

_Hey! that was my technique!_

"What makes you think that I like him?!"

"Rei-chan, all the girls are dying to be in your shoes.."

"They can have my shoes! I can buy a new one!"

"Saa, If you don't like him then tell him.."

"But..."

"Then just go!" Kiari-chan said.

It made me think for awhile.

_Maybe I can tell him tomorrow that I really don't like him..._

"Oh.. okay.." I said.

"What are you waiting for? Food's gonna get cold!"I shouted in realization.

At the sound of that, they started wolfing down again like nothing happened.

_Except for Ice-man.._

Something's really bothering him..

I gotta fix it..

and I gotta fix it fast..

_Who knows? He might think of conquering the world with his evil laps... _


	14. Chapter 14

**-Afternoon Practice-**

"Kiari-chan! Wanna watch practice?"

"Nah! I gotta go home early today. Sorry, Rei-chan!"

"It's fine, Kiari-chan! Oh well.. Better get going.." I said while picking my stuff and walking away.

"Rei-chan!" She said as I stopped in my tracks.

"Good Luck tomorrow!" She said while walking off.

_Sheesh..I don't need luck.. I need a miracle.._

I walked towards the tennis courts and changed to my tennis outfit which consisted of a white pleated skirt and a plain dark blue polo shirt. I went out and decided to my regular routine at the back of the building. I soon noticed that my arms aren't hurting as much as they do anymore.

_Seems like my body's starting to get used to this routine..._

_Soo Cool..._

I went back to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office and knocked in. Hopefully, I wouldn't see Ice-man. Closing my eyes hard, I opened the door and heard the creak of the wooden door.

_Oh Great.._

Ice-man and Ryuuzaki-sensei are having their usual "tennis" talk again.

"Uhmm.. sensei, I already did the usual routine.."

I waited for a few minutes but they were still talking in muffled voices.

_Am I really that chameleon-like? It's not like I'm using a jutsu or anything! Maybe I can be a ninja someday and when that happens, I'll join Akatsuki.._

_No offense.._

_But I really want to be on the bad guys' side..._

I coughed as loud as I can.

"Ah.. Reina.."

_It took them soo long to realize that I'm here.._

I walked to the middle of the office and stood there stupidly.

"I have something to tell you.." Ryuuzaki-sensei told while looking serious.

"Are you sure it's not grape ponta? I can get you another one.. Oh, I remembered.. they ran out of grape-flavored. Would strawberry be okay?" I asked.

"How bout you take a seat beside Tezuka? I have some concerns to tell you.."

"Is this something I have to be afraid of?" I turned my direction towards the door, ready to make a dash to turn the knob.

"Hinotoko, take a seat.." Ice-man said sternly with much coldness in his voice.

I ran for my life to take the vacant seat next to Ice-man.

"So..." I said while waiting for Ryuuzaki-sensei to start the "concern" that she wants to talk about.

"I would like you to..." She began when someone rudely interrupted.

"Rei-chan!! Ryou-kun is looking for you! We should go now! Ryou-kun would be mad!" Eiji said while dragging me off to the courts.

This awkward scene left sensei and Ice-man feeling weird.

"Oh well.. maybe fate doesn't want her to know yet.." Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

**-Meanwhile-**

I was constantly dragged by Eiji to the courts. When we stopped, I still felt dizzy and the spirals were constantly spinning.

"I was joking Rei-chan! Come on! Let's play tennis, nya!"

I quickly jolted out of dizziness.

_It means.._

"So you mean... You dragged me here, interrupting our conversation, pretending that Matsuda-san called me just to have a match?" I said while my eyes are darkening.

Eiji merely nodded.

"EIJI!!" I shouted as I chased him around the courts.

"Rei-chan!! Just have a match with me, nya!"

"Loser gets to treat the winner ice-cream for a whole week.."

"Deal, nya!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

**-After a few minutes-**

"Rei-chan! I'll have to sell my entire toothpaste collection to feed you with ice cream for a week, nya!!"

"A deal's a deal, Eiji.."

"Rei-chan's no fun!" He pouted.

**-Ryuuzaki-sensei's P.O.V.-**

"Did you see that, Tezuka?" I said while peering out the window.

"Hn.."

"She won against Eiji.."I said.

"...with proper motivation, she can win any match.." I finished as Tezuka stood up.

"What she does and what she can do is none of my concern.."He said while walking away.

"Excuse me.." He said while closing the door.

_Tezuka seems colder than usual.._

_Wait..._

_Tezuka can't be colder than cold.._

I silently laughed by the thought of it.

_It seems that Reina's weird habituations and thinking rubbed off on me..._

I continued to chuckle as I made my way down to the courts holding my hips as I do so.

_I'm getting really old, much to my dismay.._

**-Back to Reika's P.O.V.-**

I saw Ryuuzaki-sensei and waved to her while grinning from ear to ear.

"Sensei!! I beat Eiji in a match!! Yay for me!" I said while jumping up and down.

"Good work, Reina.."

"I'm really sorry for interrupting our conversation a while ago. What are you supposed to tell me again?"

"It was nothing.. Hey, Reina, Let's have a match.."

"Sure thing, sensei!"

I went off to my side of the court and started twirling my racket nervously. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous when you're facing the one who taught you everything you need to know?

_I can do this! I believe in myself!_

I thought more of those lines that the characters always say that annoys me so much but then again, under this circumstance, those words are all I can say.

_Here it goes.._

**-After a few minutes-**

I saw sensei panting hard, harder than ever. I've never seen her sweat that much even during our last match. I decided to play the good girl and asked,

"Sensei, you okay there?"

"I'm fine.." She said while hitting my shot with a backhand.

Apparently, that backhand took too much on her and she panted even harder. Before I could return the shot, Ryuuzaki-sensei collapsed. I rushed immediately to her side as all of the regulars did.

"Sensei!" I called out while shaking her.

"Can you guys carry her to the infirmary?" I asked.

Out of nowhere, Matsuda-san approached the scene and carried sensei towards the infirmary.

_Who the hell knew he was in the vicinity?!_

"Practice is over. First years, pick up the balls.." Ice-man commanded.

Things were happening too fast. Next thing I knew, my feet dragged me to where sensei is, the regulars following closely behind. We ran to the infirmary and saw Ryuuzaki-sensei resting on the bed with Matsuda-san standing bed side.

"Her condition's not too serious but it doesn't mean that it should not be put to consideration. Apparently, too much fatigue caused her heart to falter a bit. She might need to get transfered to a hospital so her needs may be provided." the school doctor said while walking off.

Matsuda-san bowed deeply. We rushed to her side and observed her.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei's working too much lately.." Oishi said.

"Saa.."

"Nya! Good thing Matsuda-san acted quick and carried obaa-san here!"

We all bowed and thanked him, "Arigatou gozaimasu.."

"Come on you guys, I was just doing my job!" He said while rubbing th back of his head.

"Saa, what were you doing at the courts anyway?"

"Anou.. I was just.. watching.. Hinotoko-san" He said while a blush crept on his face.

_Damn sadist for bringing that topic up... Someday, he'll pay!!_

"Well, we better get going, right?" Oishi said while shooing the guys out.

That practically left us all alone. Except for Ryuuzaki-sensei of course.

"Anou..." He said appearing more nervous than I was.

"Thank you for everything, Matsuda-san.." I said while bowing deeply.

"I told you it's nothing.. You know that I'll do anything for you, Hinotoko-san.." He said while his voice was low on the last sentence.

I blushed even though I don't feel any spark between us.

"I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow, Hinotoko-san.."

_Oh.. I totally forgot about that.._

"Oh.. okay..." I said while walking off. Surprisingly, he walked beside me and even opened the door for me. That was when,

"Ow! O'chibi! You're on top of me, nya!"

"Momo-sempai pushed me!"

"Echizen! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Urusai!"

"Baka Mamushi!"

"Mada Mada Dane.."

"The reason why Momo pushed Echizen which is the reason why he fell on top of Eiji is because someone opened the door which is why.." Inui explained.

"They are standing right behind me.." He then stated-as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Saa, we'll be going now.."

"Wait, I'll come with you!" I said while bidding goodbye to Matsuda-san.

When we turned the corner, I saw another re-enactment by none other than Momo and Eiji.

"I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow, my beloved, nya!" Eiji said while going all knight-in-shining-armor look.

"No need to wait for tomorrow, dear! Let's get married now!" Momo said in a high-pitched voice.

"Saa, and they lived happily ever after.." Fuji AGAIN concluded.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that!"

"What?!" Eiji and Momo said in unison.

"Ugh! I'm going home! Let's go Ryoma.." I said while dragging Ryoma with me.

**-Fast Forward-**

Should I go tomorrow? What the hell should I do? How can I tell him that I don't like him? In the least blunt and least painful matter, that is.

What if I puked?

What if I tripped on a stone?

What if I got gum on my hair?

What if..

What if the aliens came back to get my brain for their study?

Oh well..

_It'll all turn out good tomorrow.._

_Hopefully.._


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up just in time today.

_No classes... but Matsuda-san just had to ruin my first week-end in Tokyo.._

After much whining on how early it is, I decided to eat breakfast before taking a bath.

_Maybe wolfing down breakfast will help put me in the mood..._

I was busy stretching my limbs when I get down the stairs. When I reached the last of the stairs, I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Rei-chan!"

_Must be dreaming.. No way Eiji could be here.._

I rubbed my eyes some more and passed by the living room. There was the biggest shock my life.

All of the regulars are sitting in the couch staring wide.

_What the..._

That's when I realized, I just wore my pajama shorts and small shirt barely covering my stomach. I ran back to my room while shouting incoherent words.

_So much for eating breakfast..._

I decided to take a shower and get dressed in a more decent clothing. It's just a sleeveless yellow dress. No big deal. I tied my hair in a low ponytail and decided to dash to the kitchen, hopefully not being notice by the regulars who were STILL in the living room.

_Still here?! Man, they must be bored to death.._

I took my seat at the table and when I was about to take a bite, I thought,

Have they eaten breakfast yet?

_Better late than never.._

I went back to the living room and asked them politely,

"Do you guys wanna eat breakfast?"

They didn't even answered, they just stormed down the dining room, the calmer ones last to arrive.

Mainly Fuji, Oishi and Ice-man..

They all had coffee, tea or hot chocoloate to warm up their bellies. We sat in and enjoyed a few conversations while eating pancakes.

"So, have you guys went here to fetch Ryoma?"

They all nodded.

"What for?" I asked further.

"Well, after morning practice, maybe we could visit Ryuuzaki-sensei.." Oishi answered.

"Oh.." I said in realization.

_Maybe I could squeeze that in my schedule.._

"Where?"

"Seibo Hospital.."

"I'll be right over.. after a few things done.."

They all nodded again with Ice-man looking sternly as ever.

_Sheesh.. He's always grumpy these past few days.._

After Ryoma was ready to leave, the regulars bade their farewell and went off to the courts.

I sighed.

_With no Ryuuzaki-sensei to teach me, I'd be nothing.._

**-After a few minutes-**

I decided to help with the house chores today. It's surprising that I found doing the laundry as an exciting activity. Well, maybe that's because I have nothing else to do for today. After cleaning up my room and doing my homework, which took up most of my time, I looked at the clock,

_2:30.._

_Maybe I should get dressed early.._

I took a long bath and dried my hair. I took up forever to pick my clothes.

_What the hell am I saying?_

_He's not even my type!_

_Then again, what is my type?_

I stared for a moment.

_Surely, I was in it for the sporty type.._

_Maybe a higher IQ would be better,_

_I totally prefer taller guys.._

_Brown hair seems nice.._

I closed my eyes when a certain someone popped in my head.

_GLASSES?!_

I shook my head in confusion. Ice-man is okay. Not okay as in okay but okay as in yes..

I stopped zoning out and looked at the clock. Only a few minutes left..

_I better get dressed before my mind flies off to think that Ice-man is my type of guy..._

_I mean.._

_He couldn't be.._

_He just can't.._

After settling in a blue checkered skirt and a plain fitted blouse, I went downstairs and took my black knee boots with me. I ajusted my headband and went straight out. Surprisingly, I found my way to the park.

_It's because I led Ice-man here when I made the promise to find his happiness..._

I sighed.

_Why has my mind been thinking about him? It's not like I love him. It's just that.._

I saw Matsuda-san off the distance. He waved to me and I waved back. He ran up and said,

"You.. look.. nice.." He said his mouth slighly agape.

"Uhmm.. Thanks! So.. where are we off to?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go to the cake shop I found! It's really nice there!" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

I nodded and followed him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a moving bush..

_For goodness sake! It's a moving bush! Don't they ever learn?_

I sighed and shrugged it off.

**-Ryoma's P.O.V.-**

"Nya! That was close! She didn't find us!"

_That's more than you know, Eiji-sempai.._

I looked to my side and saw Momo-sempai and Kaido-sempai fighting.

_I should get used to it by now.._

"Baka! We were almost caught because of your foolishness!" Kaido-sempai said.

But Momo-sempai being.. well, Momo-sempai, he decided to argue back.

"Mamushi, It isn't my fault! Why don't you blame yourself?!"

They continued to argue but I decided to interfere.

"Mada mad-" I was cut off by Eiji-sempai's hand covering my mouth.

"Nya! O'chibi! Don't interfere!"

"Saa, shouldn't we be going now? We might lose them.."

"Didn't Matsuda-san mentioned "cake shop"?" Oishi-sempai asked.

"There is 99 probability that the cake shop they went to is.." Inui stated while re-adjusting his glasses.

**-Back to Reika's P.O.V.-**

"..the same as what we went to before.." I mumbled while staring in front of the door.

After a few minutes, Matsuda-san may have noticed that I was zoning out that he opened the door. I snapped back to my senses and went in hesitantly. We took a seat in an oh-so-familiar-spot.

_Is it a mere coincidence that everything I do leads back to a certain something.._

_...or someone for that matter?_

I ordered just a slice of cake (so as not to be rude to Matsuda-san!) and while we were waiting for our orders, I saw a weird family approaching the table near us. They remind me of the regulars who poorly disguised themselves. I was surprised myself.

_Don't tell me they got this far..._

"Uhmm.. Is there something wrong?" Matsuda-san asked.

"Nothing.." I shook my head.

"...It's just that, the regulars and I ate here at the same spot at the same cake shop. Even the same time.." I said louder so as to give emphasis.

After what I said, I saw someone from the "weird family" flipping pages in his notebook and noting down such. He looked at me through his glasses and said something I couldn't quite catch. Someting like,

"It is now 4:30 but the time we went here was-" He said while being cut off by a certain someone who covered his mouth.

_Whoever corrected me, must be Inui.._

I smirked at my own thought.

_My plan is working perfectly.._

**-Ryoma's P.O.V.-**

After "being forced" to a torture plan by Eiji-sempai, we sat down at the nearest spot to Rei-nee-chan. Everyone's ears perked up but all they heard was Rei-nee-chan and Matsuda-sempai ordering a slice of cake. After Matsuda-san starting a conversation, everyone's ears seemed to perked even more.

"...It's just that, the regulars and I ate here at the same spot at the same cake shop. Even the same time.." We heard Rei-nee-chan said.

Out of curiosity, I stole a glance at Inui and saw him flipping his notebook. Something about when the regulars gave Rei-nee-chan the time of her life. Out of nowhere, Inui's weird side, took control of him and started correcting,

"It is now 4:30 but the time we went here was-" I cut him off by covering his mouth.

_Damn. Rei-nee-chan must have planned this all along!  
_

I eyed her with a smirk on her face.

_This is bad.._

**-Back to Reika's P.O.V.-**

We finished our cake and went off outside the shop. I remembered just then that I had to visit Ryuuzaki-sensei at the hospital today. I turned to ask Matsuda-san,

"Anou.. Ryou-kun.."

"Hai.." He said while blushing.

"Don't think that I'm selfish but.. could we visit Ryuuzaki-sensei at the hospital?" I said while giving him the puppy look.

"Sure thing, Reina.. err.. I mean Hinotoko-san.." He said with much nervousness in his voice.

"Ryou-kun, don't call me by my last name, it makes me feel old.."

_Back when we were in America, it sucks to be called by your last name.._

"H-Hai.." He said while leading the way to a flower shop since I decided that it would be meaningless if we came there empty handed.

I saw the hospital right across the other side of the street, without thinking, I immediately crossed it when a car came wheezing by, Ryou-kun grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. We both blushed but I decided to shrug it off since the moving bush was closely following. I turned back to the building and thought I saw someone by the window.

_Someone familiar.._

Glasses..

_Oh shoot.._

**-Ryuuzaki-sensei's P.O.V.-**

I saw Tezuka stare at the window. For some apparent reason, I noticed that he was getting grumpier than usual.

"So.. have you come to consider my offer?" I said.

He stared more at the windows.

_Does it take him hours to answer my question?_

"It is not my decision but hers to make.." He said while closing the curtains and closing his eyes.

When he sat down, I felt that he was burdened with something but I decided not to interfere. I watched as he removed his glasses to cover his face and for the first time, he sighed as if there was no tomorrow.

**A/N: **Beloved readers, I'm planning to make the school days like they do in America, which is Monday to Friday. (In Japan, they have classes during Saturdays!) I decided to make it such since I'm planning to do something. (which could happen very soon!) If you guys have suggestions, I'd be happy to acknowledge them!

BTW, Seibo Hospital is a real hospital in Tokyo (it's also called International Catholic Hospital!) I even had to google that one up!


	16. Chapter 16

Matsuda-san and I asked the head nurse for the directions and when we arrived I knocked softly on the door seeing Ryuuzaki-sensei and a troubled Ice-man.

_Something is definitely wrong.._

_Troubled Ice-man..?_

_**Reika**: Was that another typo?_

_**confusion.distress**: nope.. I already told you that I run spell check a bazillion times.._

"Anou.. Ryou-kun, could you wait for me outisde?"

He nodded and I took the flowers out of his grasp. As I closed the door, I saw Ice-man starightened and back to his normal icy self.

_That was weird.._

_Hallucinations have been occuring a lot more frequently.._

"Ah.. Reina.. You have arrived.." Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

"Sensei, you shouldn't be moving too much! You should rest for quite a bit more!" I said in utmost panic.

"Good thing you visited.."

"Here..." I said while placing the flowers on the table.

"Reina.."

"Uhmm.. Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you that I really want to tell now.."

"W-What is it?" I said nervously.

"Do you think you can take my place as the coach for the tennis team?"

I banged my head repeatedly on the wall.

"I'll take that as a yes" sensei said.

Whether she was serious about that or she was screwing me up, I don't know.

"Me.. a coach for the tennis team? This must be some kind of joke! I haven't even mastered playing tennis yet!" I said in protest.

"That's were Tezuka comes in.." Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

I shot both of them a confused look. Ice-man merely nodded.

_He knew?_

"You see.. I asked Tezuka to help you with some of the things that you still need to learn in tennis. In the same way, you can also help Tezuka on some things he might encounter. I believe that you are the most qualified person for this job, Reina.."

"It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible so long as you believe.."

"I believe it's impossible to do this!"

"Too bad you're doing it.."

_Since when did Ryuuzaki-sensei got childish?_

"I know, You and Tezuka are like fire and ice but you have to work together for the team..."

"I-I.. don't know what to say.."

Which is in fact true. All I did was visit Ryuuzaki-sensei and the next thing I know, I'll be put up as the coach for the tennis team. It's the boys' tennis team! They have extreme talent. On the other hand, I'm just a beginner in this sport!

"I know that you'll be shocked by my offer but you see, I'm growing old for this sport and I would like you to take my place while I'm Kyushu for my medical treatment.."

_That sounded cheesy.._

_But I like cheese so it's okay.._

I decided I'll do it for gramps. I sighed.

"How long do I have to?"

"2 months.. More or less.."

I nodded. I'm leaving in the next 2 months, maybe being their coach can help me be close to them in such a short span of time.

_I can cherish the time we still have together.._

I turned to Ryuuzaki-sensei and flashed her a peace sign,

"I'm gonna do it! For the team..." I shouted with glee.

They shot me strange glances and after awhile, sensei nodded her head.

"Just as expected.."

"Oh well, I better get going now.."

What I said somehow made Ice-man flinched. Or maybe it's just a hallucination?

I bid them goodbye and went to find Ryou-kun. He happened to be seating somewhere off the guest lounge. We went out and decided to walk for a bit. Somehow, we arrived at the park. At the bridge. By now, it's about 6:00 and the moon was shining brightly. I leaned over the bridge and stared at the water until Ryou-kun started to talk.

"You see.."

I turned to face him so as to know that I was listening.

"I really really like you, Reina.."

"I know.. You said that before.."

"But I want you to know that I am willing to let go.."

I shot him a weird glance.

_First he said that he likes me and then he said that he's willing to let go.._

"...I want you to be with the one you truly love. I noticed that you don't really want to be with me, am I right?" He asked

"Ryou-kun.."

"It's because you already have someone in mind..."

_Someone..?_

"...it's Tezuka-san isn't it?" He finished with an inaudible voice.

I don't know how to react and the next thing I knew, I nodded and looked down.

_I didn't know.._

_but Matsuda-san made me realize.._

_who I really love.._

_"...it's Tezuka-san isn't it?"_

The words keep on repeating on my mind. Knowing nothing else to do, I cried. Ryou-kun took me to his arms and I cried in his chest.

_Why am I crying?_

_Is it for the fact that I can't accept..._

_I have fallen for someone but I wasn't able to realize it.._

"I-I'm.. really sorry... Ryou-kun.." I said while choking on my own tears.

Even though it was a realization, I knew that I hurt Ryou-kun. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say but I felt hurt that I haven't even noticed it before..

_I loved him and I never really knew.._

After I few minutes of crying, Ryou-kun wiped a tear from my cheek. Patting my head and saying comforting words,

"I love you so much that I want to let you go.."

"Thanks alot for understanding, Ryou-kun.."

We parted and he walked me back home. Much to my dismay, the moving bush was still following us.

_Does it mean that they heard the whole thing?_

**-Ryoma's P.O.V.-**

After what seemed to be hours in the hospital, we saw Rei-nee-chan and Matsuda-sempai walk out. We followed them and we were led back to the park and into the wooden bridge. We heard Matsuda-sempai saying that he loves Rei-nee-chan that he was willing to let go.

"It's because you already have someone in mind..." We heard him say.

_Someone? I doubt that.._

We heard Matsuda-sempai mumbling something and to much of our surprise, we saw Rei-nee-chan nod slowly. All of our mouth stood agape while Inui-sempai scribbled notes but what shocked us the most is the fact that Rei-nee-chan is crying.

"Nya, Rei-chan's crying!" Eiji-sempai said while I sensed sadness in his voice.

"Rei-hime.."

All of a sudden, we all fell silent. Maybe it's due to the fact that they haven't seen Rei-nee-chan cry. After a while, we heard Rei-nee-chan apologizing to Matsuda-sempai while choking in her own words. This made her current state even more... _pitiful._ After Matsuda-sempai wiped Rei-nee-chan's tears, they went home. I saw her look at our direction.

_Rei-nee-chan, what's wrong with you?_

**-Back to Reika's P.O.V.-**

I decided to skip dinner and sulk in my room. What the hell am I doing? It's not like it's the end of the world. Yet, I still find it hard to accept the fact that I love him. I felt really stupid for crying awhile ago. A few minutes ago, I was smiling my heart out and then I burst up crying. What the hell was that?

_Why can't I accept it? I'm making things hard for myself!_

I decided to go for a walk to clear my thoughts. I found myself walking back to the bridge. Something is drawing me near this bridge. Then I realized,

_This where I first opened up to Ice-man,_

_where I made my promise..._

_and this is were I realized that I love him..._

A few moments later, it started to rain.

_Great.. Just when I was about to feel better.._

Urgh! I don't even have my umbrella! Screw me for not watching weather man today! It's dark, it's cold and I'm soaked to my bones. I closed my eyes and prayed hard.

_Kami-sama, send me a savior and make sure he has an umbrella or anything to stop my contact with the cruel raindrops._

"Hinotoko-san.."

_And if possible, let it be Ice-man. I just heard his voice awhile ago._

Wait.

Did I heard his voice awhile ago?

"Hinotoko-san" I heard someone say while footsteps are heard.

_I didn't know my prayers work fast!_

I opened my eyes and saw Ice-man, practically soaked to his bones.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same question.."

"I'm used to get soaked to my bones and feeling all chilly in times like this.."

"Here.."

He said while giving me his coat.. or what's left of it since it's practically "semi-wet"

"I wouldn't want you to get sick.."

_Now, that was really sweet.._

"You know, you always offered me your coat when it's raining.. "

He nodded and grabbed my hand.

_What the.._

"Where are you taking me?" I said while feeling a little bit hot on my cheeks.

"To my house. Your house is farther, isnt it?"

"I don't even know where you live.." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"This way..."

After a few second of being soaked in the rain, we arrived in front of an "okay" house. Not big and not small. Ice-man opened the gates and went right in only to be greeted by a fair woman whom I assumed is Ice-man's mother.

_How can someone turn out to be so cold when the people around him isn't?_

"Oh my.. You are so soaked, Kunimitsu! Go change your clothes and-"

She stopped to look at me. Suddenly, her eyes darted downwards.

_Ice-man's hand is still in mine!_

I quickly removed my precious fingers from his grasp and bowed deeply.

"I'm really sorry, Tezuka-san. I don't really mean to-"

"Call me Ayana, dear. Kunimitsu didn't tell us he'll be inviting his girlfriend over.."

Took me awhile to respond.

"Y-You got it wrong! Ice-man.. I mean, Kunimitsu isn't my boyfriend!" I said while wailing my hands in protest and blushing a bazillion shades of red.

Out of nowhere, she giggled and went to turn to Ice-man.

"Why don't you lead this fine young lady to the spare room upstairs? I'll prepare her clothes. You both seem soaked enough. Oh, and grab her some fresh towels by the bathroom."

Ice-man nodded and she left us alone. It felt really awkward at the the moment but Ice-man decided to break the silence.

"This way.." He said and I merely nodded.

We went up a flight of stairs and passed by the bathroom. As told, Ice-man grabbed the towels. One for me and one for him.

"The room's right next to mine. You may find your change of clothes there.." He said while handing me a towel.

I muttered a "thank you" and decided to go inside the room but Ice-man interrupted,

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, my mother tends to say words.."

"It's nothing! Really.." I said while being a tad bit nervous.

He just nodded and I went back in the room. Just like Ice-man said, clothes were neatly laid out on the the bed. A sleeveless white dress. Nothing out of the ordinary. I looked underneath and saw a pair of sandals.

_Must have been Ayana-san's..._

I went to the bathroom (yeah, there's one in the room) and showered for a bit. I dried my hair and put on my new set of clothes. I still wore my headband and after thinking of what else to do, I decided to go to Ice-man's room.

I knocked a few times and when I heard a muffled "Come in", I opened the door to see Ice-man drying off his hair with a towel. He removed the towel off his head and asked,

"What brings you here?" He asked quite surprised.

"Does everything I do requires a reason?"

"Everything happens for a reason.."

I shot him a "WTF" look. That was really cheesy but as I've told before, I like cheese so it's really okay.

"Oh.. I was just passing by figuring out that you're the only one I know in this house." I said anyway.

"Take a seat.." He said while pulling out a chair.

I sat down and took a look around his room. Pretty neat actually. No unecessary mess. Well, what do you expect? He's Ice-man after all...

"Is there a problem?" He said while pulling out another chair for him to sit on.

I shook my head.

"It's just that..."

"Dinner's ready!" Ayana-san beamed through the door. Apparently, she was taken aback to see Ice-man and I talking. She must have thought I was in the other room. Anyway, back to reality, Ice-man and I stood up only to be dragged by Ayana-san. She was saying words like, "You look so pretty even in that simple white dress! I knew Kunimitsu has a thing for pretty girls!"

I sweatdropped.

I looked back and saw Ice-man sighing.

_Things are happening too fast.._

_One minute I was with Matsuda-san and now, I'm in the Tezuka household, dragged by Ice-man's mother..._

_Talk about weird coincidences..._


	17. Chapter 17

After much dragging, we reached the dining room.

"Everyone! This is.. uhmm.. who are you again?" Ayana-san said turning to me.

"Anou.." I became quite nervous around Ice-man's relatives that I seem to eat my words up. Don't tell me how they taste, it's really embarrassing.

"I'm Hinotoko Reina... Nice to meet you all.." I said with a deep bow.

"Hinotoko.. Ah! Now I remember...Kunimitsu mentioned you before.." Said a "slightly-old" man whom I assumed is Ice-man's grandfather.

_He did?_

"Call me Kunikazu..." He said with a smile. Feeling creeped out, I smiled back.

I heard someone cough beside me. It was no other than Ice-man.

_Since when did he arrive?_

"Well, what are we waiting for? Take a seat everyone!" Ayana-san said cheerfully while clasping her hands in glee.

I didn't budge for a few seconds only to find out that the last empty seat is beside Ice-man.

_Great.._

I hesitantly took a seat. We got into some sort of conversation while I ate my food quietly.

"Hinotoko-san.." Kunikazu-san said

"Please call me by my first name. I feel really weird when you use my last name.."

I didn't want to use the term "old" because that would be an offense against the "older" ones in the table.

He cleared his throat a bit and said, "Reina, you go to the same school as Kunimitsu, right?"

"Hai.." I said in a really quiet voice.

I really felt creeped out since the one we're talking about is right beside me..

"So.. what can you say about him? Does he do well?"

"Anou.." I said while playing with my fingers under the table.

I turned to my side and saw Ice-man. He gave me a nod and went back to eating.

"He's really a good friend, trustworthy and responsible. He's excellent in his studies. I can say that he really loves tennis and even if I haven't seen him play, I can say that he is extremely gifted. As a captain of the tennis team, I can say that he does his duties well. Often stoic and cold but sort of kind on the inside... Sadly, he doesn't really like... socializing... but despite all that, I think he's okay... " I said while looking down.

When I looked up, I saw most of them staring wide.

"Uhmm.. Is something wrong?" I said in confusion.

"Nothing, dear. It's just that.. it's the first time, we heard such description of Kunimitsu from his classmate.. Considering that this is the first time he invited someone over.." Ayana-san said.

I blushed for some reason that I wasn't really sure.

"Anou.. Ayana-san... Kunimitsu only invited me because it was raining outside and I didn't have my umbrella..."

They all nodded.

I sighed. It still felt weird having to talk about the person next to you. Ice-man seemed to notice my discomfort.

"The last time I thought, you weren't shy around people.."

"Well, it's kinda weird.. You know.. I haven't really been invited by someone for dinner before..."

He nodded.

"Maybe after dinner, I can go home. Ryoma must be worried.." I muttered.

Somehow, Ice-man must have heard. He looked at the window and turned back to me.

"I think that you should stay for the night.."

"But.."

"It's still raining hard outside.."

Come to think of it, it's still raining hard. By which I mean, really hard. Having nothing else to do, I sighed.

"I'm sure that Mother will allow you to stay for tonight. She seems..." I'm sure he was finding the right words.

"quite fond of you..." He finished.

"Why does the two lovebirds talk in such hushed voices?"

I flinched at the sound of Kunikazu-san's voice. Both Ice-man and I looked away trying to hide the tinge of ponk on our cheeks.

_So Ice-man really blushes.._

We both fell silent after that and when dinner was done, I decided to help Ayana-san with the chores but she said that I should just go upstairs. After much arguing, I went back to my temporary room feeling useless. I decided to watch a few shows on tv when I heard something familiar.

_Tennis balls?_

_But it's raining!_

I went downstairs and followed the sound which led to the backyard.

_Just as I thought..._

"Hey!" I shouted.

Ice-man turned around, panting slightly as he did so. I took note on where he held his racket.

_Left hand? I never knew that.._

"Go inside, you might get sick.." I heard Ice-man say.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth.."

He didn't reply back, he just continued hitting the ball against the wall. Man, I didn't know he was deaf. Then, I noticed something.

"Ice-man, you're left hand looks funny when you hit the ball. It's like... Something's wrong..."

At that moment, Ice-man stopped. He looked at me and sighed.

"Let's go back..." He said while giving me a slight pat on the head.

_Curse me and my height..._

_But..._

_It's still kinda cute when he does that..._

I decided that this time isn't the best time to be dreamy and I followed him inside. I saw him going towards his room and I went back to mine. I closed the door and slumped back on the bed. I was still deep in thought without really knowing what to do.

The door creaked opened that I nearly fell off the bed. I heard a giggle and turned to where it came from. Apparently it's from Ayana-san.

"I just came in to bring your "sleeping clothes". I didn't mean to scare you, dear. I agreed to let you stay for the night since it's still raining hard. Oh well, I better get going.." She said while opening the door and making her way out.

"Ayana-san.."

She turned back. I was surprised myself that I said her name. I mean, I was about to ask her about something but decided against it.

"Uhmm.. nothing.." I muttered.

She closed the door and sat back on the bed.

"I saw you and Kunimitsu awhile ago, at the backyard.."

I gave her a confused look and she let out a giggle.

"You probably noticed why he hits "funny" with his left arm..." Ayana-san said while making bunny fingers.

I sat up straight and nodded.

"Well, you see.. I may not be at place to tell you this but you should better off know what happened to his arm a few months ago… Kunimitsu is strangely hooked to tennis and you know that…"

I nodded.

_If "strangely hooked" means addicted, then yeah.. He is strangely hooked…_

"Kunimitsu did play best with his left arm back then and being the good boy that he was, he decided to play with his right arm so that most of his opponents wouldn't be… Let's say, embarrassed. You do know that he is good, right?"

"Although I haven't really seen him play, I think that he is unbelievably good, Ayana-san…" I said which is in fact true. By the way he handles his racket and the way he hits the ball, I can tell that he's better than everyone.

"After that, lots of meanies find Kunimitsu's attitude cocky rather than humble. They say that he should play full potential and that they say that he's too arrogant. After that, they beat him up…"

"Beat him up?"

"They injured his left arm… When he arrived here, he was hesitant to tell us but I finally got it out of him after a few tries… I decided that he should stop playing tennis but he didn't. His determination for the sport brought him there. Whether with an injured arm or not, he wins the game. Seeing that his arm's getting better and that he doesn't push himself too hard, I saw a different Kunimitsu just then… He often visits the hospital for his check-ups and the doctor prohibited him from using certain techniques but despite all that, he still wins even with his limited ability… Let's just say that he's really good…"

I wasn't able to reply for a few good minutes due to what Ayana-san said.

_So that's the real reason why I don't see him play…_

I frowned at my statement. I even thought that he was just being lazy that's why he doesn't play. After that realization, I started to look through Ice-man in a different angle. He really loves the game and that's all that matters. He didn't care if he had an injured arm. He just played to his hearts content and he even won! Who knew that he was this determined?

"Dear… Are you all right? You seemed to be frowning…"

I stopped zoning out and turned to Ayana-san.

"Uhmm… It's nothing… Oh well, I better change…" I said while changing the topic.

She gave me a warm smile and went out the door. After I heard the door shut, I slumped back on the bed, thinking about what just happened. Somehow, I felt troubled with the way this is all unfolding. I jolted out of bed as soon as I realized that I should call Ryoma and everyone at home. They must be worried sick or something…

I run down a flight of stairs and went to look for anybody in the house so that I can use the phone. I looked around and saw no one. I was frantically running around trying to find where the hell they are.

"Reina.."

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**A/N:** I haven't really written in quite awhile now. I gotta admit that I've been lazy these past few days... Still, I'm trying to make up for the loss time. I really wanna know whether you guys wanted a happy or sad ending. I couldn't quite decide which and I would really appreciate it if you've got some great ideas.. Reviews please!


	18. Chapter 18

"The telephone's this way…"

I turned around and saw Kunikazu-san beaming at me. I gave out a long sigh. I really have a tendency of screaming my lungs out when I get shocked by such simple things. A few seconds later, Ayana-san, Kuniharu-san and Ice-man rambled out the stairs.

"We heard a scream. Is everything all right?" Ayana-san said in a worried tone.

"Uhmm… Yeah… I just went by so that I can use the telephone to call others back at home and while I was looking for someone to ask for permission, Kunikazu-san appeared out of nowhere. Don't worry, it isn't something to fuss about…" I said while rubbing the back of my head and laughing nervously.

"Oh dear, we thought something bad happened! Apparently, you got all of us worried!"

"…most especially someone…" She muttered while eyeing Ice-man who coughed slightly.

"Uhmm… I'm really sorry…" I said while bowing deeply.

"No problem, dear! Just as long as you don't scare us of like that…"

I nodded and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Anou… Can I use the telephone? I have to call others back at home…" I said afterwards.

"Sure thing, dear…" Ayana-san said.

I bowed politely and left to find the phone. Before I can turn around, I heard Ayana-san shooing off everybody since there's nothing left to see. When I saw the telephone, I quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello. Echizen residence."

"Ryoma?"

"Rei-nee-chan? Where are you? You've gone off without warning!"

"I'm at Ice-man's place. It's still raining hard and I'm staying for the night. Tell Uncle and everyone else not to worry. I'm perfectly fine here. Hopefully, I can return tomorrow…"

"Why did you end up at buchou's place?"

"Long story…"

"I have all night…"

"and I don't"

"So?"

I stifled a yawn.

"I'm getting tired, Ryo-kun. I need some shut eye. I promise to return first thing in the morning if it isn't raining that hard…"

"Okay. Take care Rei-nee-chan…"

"Love ya too…"

After that, I hung up. I turned back and went to my room. I showered for a bit and put on my sleepwear. It's just and oversized shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. The shirt's obviously too big. I brushed my hair back and looked at the clock.

_9:00_

_I usually sleep at 10:00 but I'm tired…_

_At the same time, I don't wanna sleep yet…_

-tink!-

I set off and went out the door. I knocked at the door next to mine and heard a "Come in.." in a stern voice.

"Hey!"

"Hn…"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Homework…"

"Cool…"

"Hn…"

_Great…_

This conversation leads to the end of the world. Out of nowhere, I remembered my conversation with Ayana-san. Hopefully, it will eventually lead to something.

"Uhmm… Can I sit here?" I said while pointing to his bed.

He didn't answer.

_Well, silence means yes if I remembered correctly…_

I jumped towards the bed and sat with my legs crossed. I kept tugging the shirt upward since it has the tendency of exposing my bare shoulders due to its humongous size.

"Does your left arm still hurt? You hit really funny..." I said while trying to start a decent conversation and still tugging my shirt.

He stopped doing his "homework" and looked at me. Apparently he didn't know that I knew that.

"How did you-"

"Long story…" I cut him off.

He went back to his boring homework and things were back to its normal boring atmosphere.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, I decided to break the silence.

"Uhmm… Can I use your computer? I need to show you something…"

_Maybe it's time to tell him…_

He nodded and I ran over to his laptop and turned it on. I went to myspace and opened my account. When I was done, I ran towards Ice-man's direction and showed him.

"How do you think I accessed Reika Hino's profile in myspace? Oh, and see this?" I said while pointing to my picture doing a peace sign. I copied the exact pose and asked,

"Do you see any resemblance? Just change the hair and eye color…"

Ice-man's eyes widened realization. It's funny and weird at the same time but then again, in a matter of 1/100 of a second, his face returned to normal.

"Are you saying that you are-" He said while re-adjusting his glasses.

I nodded.

He merely grunted and went back to his work. I blinked for a few times.

"Aren't you supposed to be freaking out?" I asked while being so confused and bewildered.

"Do you want me to freak out?" He said while STILL doing his homework.

"It's not that I want you to freak out… It's just that…"

"I do not object on what you did but you must be aware of the consequences of your actions…" Ice-man said while finally laying down his pencil.

I gave him a confused look.

_Darn him and his smarty pants words…_

"You could be in trouble…" He translated in a more humane language.

"Oh, about that…"

He FINALLY turned to me and listened.

"I didn't actually run away although I thought I did… but you see, they actually allowed me some time off… So... It's basically legal for me to be here…"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Well… Fuji does…"

"You told him?"

I shook my head.

"Fuji has a tendency of finding out things…" He mumbled.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want them to freak out, most especially Eiji since he still has to treat me some ice cream for the week..." I pleaded.

It took a few minutes before he replied with a nod. I ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

_Thank Kami-sama he agreed..._

I held onto him for a few more seconds while muttering "thanks" along the way.

_He's so warm…_

Out of nowhere, the door creaked open to reveal a shocked Ayana-san carrying a tray of goodies and some tea. I quickly released my hold on Ice-man while blushing a few shades of red.

"Oh well, I better get going… I just came by to bring you some midnight snacks…" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Anou..." I said while finding the right words.

She gave me a warm smile before closing the door. I sat back down at the bed. Seconds later, Ice-man stood up and grabbed the tray.

"Take one…"

Of all the moments, my oversized shirt took this one to fall out revealing my bare shoulders. I blushed and watched Ice-man sigh. He laid the tray down and went through his clothes. After finding what he looked for, he tossed a shirt at my lap and said,

"Wear that… The shirt that you are wearing is too big… Come back after you put that on…"

I blushed at what he said.

_He actually let me borrow his clothes…_

I decided to snap out of dreamland and went to the bathroom to change. I paused to look at the mirror and noticed that my face is all red. I better stop turning into a tomato right away! Ice-man and the others might suspect something. A familiar scent traveled to my nose. Wearing Ice-man's shirt made me feel good. I snapped out of dreamland AGAIN.

_It's just a shirt for goodness sake! Snap out of it Reika!_

I went back to Ice-man's room and took a cookie on my way to the bed. I sat back down with my legs crossed and took a bite.

"You know… Your mom makes great cookies…"

"Hn…"

"So, whatcha doin now?"

"Studying in advance…"

"Math?"

He nodded.

"Cool! Teach me!"

**-After a few minutes-**

It looks like I'm starting to regret what I said earlier. I can say that a learned a thing or two but numbers are starting to get pretty boring.

I stifled another yawn and went to sleep.

**-Nobody's P.O.V.-**

With Reika asleep, Tezuka couldn't continue teaching. He knew from the very start that Reika isn't in to Math and all the while she tried to stay awake. He sighed and carried Reika to his bed since it will be too troublesome to carry her back to her room. Plus, he couldn't open the door if he carried Reika. After he settled her down, he pulled the covers over her. For quite awhile, he stared back at Reika's sleeping figure. She wore a calming face that soothes Tezuka at the most. He heard from Fuji that women look the best with their eyes closed, such as in Reika's current state. He then shook his head to shrug off the thoughts plaguing his innocent mind.

He fixed the food trays and went downstairs to put them there. He went back up and entered his room. He then wondered where he could sleep. Since the bed is plainly occupied, he found the study table inviting. Tezuka sat back down and went to sleep on the table. Even though he found it uncomfortable, he wasn't at place to complain. He removed his glasses and settled it somewhere on the table. He set the alarm clock and leaned over the desk. Before he could close his eyes, he heard Reika mumbling in her sleep about "not eating her hair". And for the first time in a long time, Tezuka slept with a smile on his face.

**-Morning, Reika's P.O.V.-**

I opened my eyes and stretched my limbs as soon as I woke up. I realized that I slept in Ice-man's room and in Ice-man's bed. I looked around and saw Ice-man sleeping quietly on the study table. I went over and stared at him.

_He looks so cute without his glasses on!!_

I inwardly squealed. It isn't everyday that you see your crush sleeping. I took my blanket and draped it over his shoulders. I took the alarm clock and adjusted the alarm two hours later.

_Well, good guys need a break…_

I quoted. I remembered the movie "Click" where that line actually came from. I went down and started to help in preparing breakfast.

This time, Ayana-san said that I could help with some preparations. Although she kept on prying on what happened yesterday, I just change the topic every now and then. She didn't even know that I slept on her son's bed last night and I don't intend on letting her now. Seeing me hugging Ice-man is enough.

"Reina, can you make the pancakes? The stuff are at the top shelf…"

"Okay…"

I went back and opened the cabinet. I tried to reach for the top shelf but I couldn't. Out of nowhere, a hand popped out and grabbed exactly what I need.

"Here..."

I turned around and saw Ice-man holding his hand out.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

Before he can turn around and leave, I asked,

"Since when did you woke up? I thought I..."

"I may have overslept but not much. Did you adjust my alarm clock?"

"Uhmm... Duh?" I said while trying to point out the obvious.

He gave me a glare but I shooed him away.

"I need to cook breakfast... I can't cook if someone's watching..."

He gave me a confused look.

"It's a habit.. I know I'm weird..."

Ice-man shrugged it off and went to the dining room while I cook some pancakes.

**A/N: **I took me awhile to make this one since I'm laying out my new fic. It'll come out soon and I hope that you guys can read that one too after it's published. It's another PoT fic. )

And since, most readers wanted a happy ending, you got it! I'm still trying to map out everything though... Reviews please!


	19. Chapter 19

After I finished cooking a couple of pancakes, I served them their individual serving and went back at my place beside Ice-man. They seem to enjoy the simple breakfast and that's a good thing. I began to start chewing down my own food and they began to start their conversations again.

"It's a rainy morning, isn't it? We rarely experience such.." Kunikazu-san commented

"Reina, dear.." Ayana-san said while turning to me.

"Uhmm.. Yeah?"

"I'm afraid you still can't go back with this type of weather..."

"I'm really sorry for the trouble, Ayana-san..."

"Oh no, dear... I'm actually glad to have at least one girl in this household..." She said while giving me another smile.

I replied back with my own smile. We enjoyed the rest of the conversation and finally, Ayana-san agreed to let me do the dishes. I actually enjoyed doing house chores since back at America, I haven't got the chance to do them. What the heck was Ms. Clara thinking? I'll grow up without knowing how to wash the dishes! They always say that it'll make my hands pruny. I tried to tell them that pruny hands are the "in thing" this season but they wouldn't believe me!

"Reina, you might break that plate..."

I snapped back into reality and loosened my hold on the plate.

"I'm really sorry Ayana-san, I just remembered something..."

"Mind telling me?"

"It's nothing, really..."

"Well...?!"

_Now I know what Ice-man felt when Ayana-san got the story out of him..._

"It's nothing much... Just about pruny hands..."

She then burst to giggles.

I then followed her suit and laughed. After a few minutes, Kuniharu-san left for work while Kunikazu-san went to his room to watch TV. Ayana-san brought back my change of clothes and I went back to my room to take a bath. I dried my hair and slipped into a pale green summer dress.

_Is it just a coincidence that these clothes fit me perfectly?_

I decided to shrug off the idea and having nothing else to do, I watched TV. Just after a few minutes, I was nearly laughing my head off in Spongebob. I can't help it! He's just plain funny! After a fell from the bed twice, I looked through the window and saw that it's still abit cloudy but it isn't raining as hard as before. I looked at the clock and decided that it was almost time for lunch. I went down to help Ayana-san to prepare the food and she agreed to let me help her. Ayana-san then told me to call everyone. I went off and ran upstairs.

I knocked on Kunikazu-san's room and politely told him that lunch is ready. I went out and stood for a long while on Ice-man's door. I started to think that things were zooming in too fast. When I was about to knock on the door, it suddenly opened, revealing a shocked Ice-man. Apparently, we were standing too close for my likes and I immediately stepped back while blushing.

"I just came by to tell that lunch is ready..." I said while fiddling nervously.

"Let's go then..." He said while leading the way.

I shortly followed. We arrived at the table seeing both Kunikazu-san and Ayana-san. We ate our lunch and still had our normal conversations. After I helped Ayana-san with the dishes, I went back to my room to watch some TV. As hours passed, I soon noticed that the sky is beginning to clear up but it's still drizzling lightly.

_At least I can go back home... It's just a slight drizzle after all..._

I went downstairs and told Ayana-san that I was planning to get back home since I don't want to be a trouble anymore.

"Just stay for dinner and I'll let you go..."

I sweatdropped.

_I already spent the whole day here..._

Despite my protests, Ayana-san still convinced me to stay just for dinner. I don't know how she managed to convince me, though. She must have the "skills" in convincing people.

Truth be told, Ayana-san ask me to take a bath before going and I agreed. This time, I wore a grey tube dress and slipped into a pair of sandals. I fixed my hairband in place and went off. Ayana-san said that my clothes weren't dry and that she'd just ask Ice-man to bring it to school tomorrow. As usual, dinner went fine. I still helped in washing the dishes and decided to leave immediately but Ayana-san intervened.

"Let Kunimitsu walk you home… It's still raining lightly. Plus, people tend to be… meanies… at this time of the night"

I flinched at her statement.

_Ice-man will walk me home? She must be joking! _

_But then again, Ice-man walked me home before…_

Before I could object, Ayana-san led Ice-man and I to the front door.

"Here, grab some-" She cut herself short as she soon noticed that there was only one umbrella left.

"My, my… You don't mind sharing in just one umbrella, do you?" She said while giving us a warm smile.

_Somehow, that smile reminds me of Fuji and his sadistic ways…_

Before I could say anything, I was outside the house, shielded by Ice-man who was holding the umbrella.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" I suggested.

Ice-man nodded.

I swear to Kami-sama, I saw Ayana-san snicker through the window.

**-Meanwhile-**

"She reminds me of you when we were still dating… I used to walk you home, too." Kuniharu-san said.

"I even let her wear my dress. Seeing her with our little Kunimitsu makes me remember our days…" Ayana-san said while eyeing the two outside.

"Just one thing, dear…"

"What is it, honey?"

"What are all the umbrellas doing in our room?"

Let's just say that Ayana-san broke into snickers after that.

**-Back to Reika's P.O.V.-**

Throughout the walk, I tried my best to stay away from Ice-man. Along with that, I tried my best to restrain myself from blushing even redder than I already was. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't doing any good. Somehow, I pictured this as one of my "perfect moments" in life, standing close to someone under the rain or under one umbrella, that is. If I had my camera right now, I'd consider this as one of my cybershot moments.

"Come in closer, you'll get wet…" Ice-man said while putting his hand around my shoulder and pulling me closer.

I flinched at his touch and he seemed to notice. He immediately let go of his hold and we went back to walking in silence. I can feel Ice-man breathing just behind me, his breath that seems to tickle my neck. I feel like I was cloud nine, just then. Somehow, the whole walk was awkward and at the same time, comforting.

"Well, I'll be fine right here…" I said while standing at the base of the stairs.

"I'll walk you right up the temple…"

"Ayana-san might be worried… It's getting late and-" I said.

"I insist…"

_Oh well… There goes Ice-man and his nice-guy attitude…_

With much arguing, I finally agreed. We were halfway up after a few seconds. I felt totally bummed. It's just that I've been too much of a problem lately. I don't want to be a burden to anyone at all. I'm starting to think that I'm-

I was cut off to thinking when I slipped on the slippery steps. I closed my eyes hard and prayed that I don't have to roll down. Somehow, I felt something soft beneath me. A breathing, soft thing… What could it be? I slowly opened my eyes and prepared myself for the biggest shock of my life.

Dark brown eyes in rimmed glasses staring back at me. I stared at him for a few seconds longer as I felt him breathing beneath me. I can even feel his hands holding mine. He must have grabbed it shortly after I fell. I merely stared at him. I don't care about the world for a few seconds. I didn't care if I got wet but then again, what If Ice-man did get soaked?

Just then, I immediately got up and grabbed for the umbrella and put it over him. I held my hand out to him and he took it. He got up and said,

"Let me hold that for you…" He said while trying to hold the umbrella.

At some point, our hands brushed together that I blushed a bazillion shades of red. I put my hand on my chest and felt my heart jumping up and down. I can't even breathe slowly!

_Get a hold of yourself Reika!!_

"You should be more careful next time…" He said.

"Let's get going, then…" I said while trying not to sound shaky.

After a few more steps, we finally reach the temple. When I finally got under the roof of the Echizen residence, he started to walk away.

"Wait!"

_Where the hell did that come out? I need to restrain myself from saying pointless words…_

"I would like to say thanks to everyone back at your home. Please tell Ayana-san that I'll return her stuff tomorrow…" I said while bowing deeply and walking back inside.

"Hinoto-" He paused for a bit to correct himself.

"Hino-san…"

_Reika : You certainly have a thing for last minute messages._

_**Confusion.distress: **__Uhmm.. Duh?_

**-Back to regular programming-**

I stopped and turned to face him. I was just surprised that he'd call me by my real surname.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou…" He said before finally walking away.

"I'll keep that in mind… Goodnight, Tezuka…" I said in a quiet voice while going inside and closing the door behind me.

**-Nobody's P.O.V.-**

Unbeknownst to Reika, Tezuka heard her and merely stopped a few seconds before going back to his own home. He then realized that it was an entirely different thing to walk under the rain alone and walking under the rain with someone by your side.

As soon as the two entered their households, their family bombarded them with such questions that they had to retire for the night after that. Well, except for Reika, who still had to do her homework since she hadn't got the chance to do it over the week end. She was quite thankful that Tezuka taught most that she needed to know and that she finished the homework fast.

As Tezuka settled down on his bed, he couldn't help but smell a familiar scent that was lingering his bed, a sweet smell that he couldn't forget even after a few million years. He then remembered what happened earlier. Her body close to his and her eyes staring at her. He shook his head and told himself not to think such things anymore. Tezuka removed his glasses and closed his eyes while falling to a fitful sleep.

Back at Reika, things weren't much different. She still found her heart racing fast as she remembered exactly what happened. It's funny how an incident under the rain made two people think about each other through the night.

As for Reika, even the day after, or a million years after that, she couldn't forget what happened on that single rainy night.

**A/N: **I really tried my best to update faster but my other fic's holding me back. I'll publish it soon and I hope you guys will read it too..

Reviews please! )


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning, guys!"

"Morning, Rei-chan!" Eiji said while glomping me again.

Not that I hated it, I somehow missed his deadly hugs over the week end. Here I was, troubling a bit on how to break the news to the guys. I didn't want them to freak out even for just a bit. I hate people freaking out. Just then, Ice-man came in and the regulars gathered in.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei is not going to be present today due to her medical treatment in Kyushu. She requested Hinotoko-san to act as a substitute coach in her place…"

_Now I don't have to trouble myself on breaking the news…_

"Whaaat?! Rei-chan's gonna be the new coach? What if she turns into a meanie like obaa-san?" He continued to rant until Fuji interrupted.

"Saa, I don't think so, Eiji…"

"Rei-hime's the new coach? I hope she'll be gentle with us unlike obaa-san…"

Ice-man coughed and everyone's attention was brought back to him.

"Just like everyone else on the team, Ryuuzaki-sensei told Hinotoko-san to practice with the regulars and to participate in other activities…" After that, Inui ordered everyone to start running.

"Time limit: 55 seconds. The last one gets to drink the new and improved Inui Vegetable Mix…"

At the sound of the Inui's voice, the regulars didn't need to hear the rest of Inui's statement. Everyone, I mean everyone, Kachiro, Horio, Katsuo, Arai and his cronies and even Ice-man!

_Am I supposed to run too? Ice-man did run after all…_

"Hinotoko, you are included in such activities…"

At the sound of that, I made a mad dash and quickly caught up with the regulars. I don't need to be told twice. But that didn't stop there. The non-regulars tried in vain to catch up with us. After a few laps, we heard the first years' "thud" on the ground. Apparently, no one can really survive that… err… bubbling poison thing! Except for one though…

"Saa, don't you think it's tasty, Rei-chan?"

"Go to hell, Fuji! There's no way I'm drinking that!!" I said while running faster.

After a couple of seconds, we heard Arai and his croonies' "thud". I can see the horrible look on their faces that tells me to run even faster than I already was.

_But if I run to my full extent now, what will I do if I ran out of energy on the last lap?_

With that, I ran a wee bit slower but still fast enough to catch up. Ryoma used the old trick of giving Taka-san the racket. Just as always, Taka-san began running faster while shouting various English words. Of course, Momo never let anyone get pass by him and with that, he started running even faster. Kaido joined in too. Heck, even I find myself running faster!

_Last lap…_

_Here it goes…_

"Since only the regulars made it this far, I'm giving them a special treat… Inui Vegetable Special Remix…"

Apparently, that one looks more deadlier and plain gross. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eiji and the others flinch. I started to use every ounce of energy on this one. I zoomed past them and in about 5 seconds, they began to pick up and they used most of their energy left.

_They just don't run out of energy, do they?_

We all turned around the last corner and saw Inui holding a bubbling pitcher that motivated us to run for our lives. I closed my eyes and run the fastest that I could. I collapsed as soon as I noticed that hell was over. The regulars soon fell down except for Ice-man who stood up but obviously tired, Fuji who still has that sadistic smile plastered on his face and Ryoma who put his hands on his knees trying to breathe as hard as he could.

"Since no one came in last, you all get to drink… Don't worry, it's good for you…"

I shuddered.

_Is there a nicer way to put it rather than saying that it's healthy? _

"Saa, ladies first…"

_Curse you, Fuji!!_

"Nya! Rei-chan goes first since she's the coach…"

"Do us a favor and let us live longer, Rei-hime…"

I stood up and faced them.

"If I drink a glass, you guys drink it too, okay?"

"Saa, that sounds a fair deal…"

"It's because you don't get affected by the juice, Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said.

"Nya! I don't want Rei-chan to die!!" Eiji said while bursting into anime tears.

I stole a glance at Ice-man who gave me a reassuring nod. I took a step forward and grabbed the bubbling liquid from Inui.

_Well, it's just a bubbling liquid… What harm can it do?_

**WARNING: **Saying those actual lines always result to something very unfortunate. Let's just say that Reika experienced the same thing…

I took a sip and closed my eyes. I drank all the way and felt nothing. That was until my stomach felt funny that I wanted to vomit. I quickly dashed towards the drinking fountain and threw up. It wasn't really nice to describe.

_There goes breakfast… (eww!)_

I washed up and saw the rest of the regulars following in. I fell down and lay on the ground. Others followed my suit and soon, the drinking fountain was full of bodies lying on the ground.

_It's complete remake of CSI!!  
_

_Bodies everywhere…_

_Oh well, so much for morning practice…_

**-After a few minutes-**

I changed back to my uniform and went towards the classroom. Up to now, I can still feel that poison in my lips.

_I wondered how the regulars survive this kind of torture…_

I greeted Kiari-chan with the energy I have left and slumped down my desk. I fell asleep for awhile and woke up after I heard Mr. Fujima come in.

**-Fast Forward to Lunch break-**

After the bell had rung, which indicates that we are free of torture, I went over to Kiari-chan and went to the cafeteria. We went to our usual spot and soon the regulars came in. They were having a decent conversation when Kiari-chan dropped the bomb.

"Rei-chan, is it true that you dumped Matsuda-san?"

Everyone's ears perked up and turned to face me. I didn't budge for a few seconds since I totally felt the poison from morning practice seeping through my body. Kiari-chan poked me and then I came back to my senses.

"Dumped" isn't really the word, Kiari-chan… I tried to be nice… If there's anyone to be dumped, that would be me…" I said as a matter-of-factly.

Come to think of it, I wasn't the one who dumped Ryou-kun. He was the one who said that he'd let me go so it wasn't really me but then again, I didn't like him in the first place.

The regulars need not to pry further since they watched the whole through an oh-so-creative idea of hiding under the bushes.

"Rumors has it that you cried, Rei-chan…" Kiari-chan said quietly but still loud enough for the regulars to hear.

"Now, where did you get that?!" I stood up and shouted.

I sat back down since the whole cafeteria was staring at me.

"I didn't cry, okay? There wasn't a thing to cry for…" I lied.

I saw the regulars stiffen as they knew that what I said was a lie. I turned to look at Ice-man and saw him still the same, by which I mean emotionless. I figured just then that he wasn't there when the regulars were spying on me. Sensing the awkwardness, Eiji started a new conversation.

"Next week's the start of Christmas break, nya!"

"Really?! That's so cool…" I chimed.

"Saa, do you have anything planned for us? Like a training program for the holidays?"

I started to think but nothing came up.

"Nah, I haven't got anything in my head…"

"My family owns an onsen…" Kiari-chan said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Do you guys want to go there together?" Kiari-chan suggested.

"The hot springs ease tension and sore muscles. Ideal for rehabilitation since training can get really rough…" I said to no one in particular.

The regulars waited for my answer. After all, I was supposed to make decisions for the team.

"I'll think about it…" I said in a coach-like tone.

"Does the captain agree?" I asked referring to Ice-man.

It isn't my decision entirely. I still have to consider his. We waited for a couple of seconds before we heard his reply.

"I will think about it as well…" Ice-man said.

At that, Eiji jumped for joy. Just then, the bell rang and we went off to our respective rooms.

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and to those who put my stories on their story alert... I would like to extend my gratitude even further to those who put me on their favorite authors list.. I so like wanna hug you right now but I couldn't.. Anyway, I'll be posting the next chappies soon! )

Reviews please!


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the day went well and just hearing the bell made me feel better. I went back to the tennis courts and waited for at least a human being to arrive. After a few seconds, Ice-man arrived. Apparently, he isn't late for anything so that plainly means that I'm early!

_For the first time in a bazillion years!_

"So... Uhmm…What do I have to do?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Come with me…" He said while walking off.

We went to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office and saw a bunch of boring papers.

_Don't tell me…_

"Try to file the paperwork, decide whomever you want to put in a match and monitor the regulars' progress. There are more things that I'm sure you'll be able to do. If you encounter any problem, I'll be at the courts. Likewise, if you're finished, you must proceed there as well. You need to watch and evaluate them as they play." He said.

"I must go now..." He bowed politely, walked off and closed the door.

I sighed and went back to eyeing the papers. I know for sure that they'll never get done unless I do it. I sighed again, this time, a little longer.

_He tells me to go to the courts to watch the regulars play… Heck, I'm not even sure if I'm gonna finish!_

I started browsing through the papers and examined each and every bit. I signed a few and threw a few out. Somehow, the papers seemed to lessen and I'm starting to feel a little better seeing that my hard work's paying off. I saw dozens of envelope and opened it. I read word for word and understood what everything meant.

_Interviews for a sports magazine…_

_Cool…_

I'm used to this stuff and I'm entirely sure that I only have to approve one. I sure did overhear most conversations with Ms. Clara when she's making the deals and stuff. But then again, I should discuss this over with the team. I quickly went off to the courts to see the regulars having a match. I saw Ice-man watching the matches and ran to him. Apparently, he was so engrossed with the match that he didn't notice I was there.

_Now, I'm entirely sure that I'm some kind of kunoichi with a special jutsu…_

I coughed as loud as I can like I had some sort of throat disease.

Ice-man turned to me and asked.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask something with the team…" I said.

Ice-man then called to stop the matches and the regulars gathered around.

"It's about something that concerns you all…" I said while creating a wave of suspense.

"What is it, nya?" Eiji being the curious one, asked.

"You do know that your win during the Kantou tournament sounded a bell to everyone, right?"

Everyone's hating the suspense but no one decided to cut in.

_Perfect timing… I love adding suspense into their lives…_

"I'm sorry but-"

"Rei-chan's gonna die soon and she's leaving all her wealth to us! I knew it, nya!" Eiji said while freaking out.

"Saa, that's good news…"

_Screw you, Fuji! I'm not going to die unless I take you with me to hell!!_

_**Confusion.distress: **__I apologize to Fuji fans… Reika has a tendency to say rude words…_

_Reika: Hey! I thought you were on my side!_

_**Confusion.distress: **__No, I'm not… Back to regular programming…_

I cleared my throat and went back to explaining.

"I'm gonna cut straight to the point… I need to get your opinions about "these" I said while holding out the papers.

"Those aren't my failing test papers, are they?" Momo asked.

"Baka! Those are magazines requesting for interviews!" Kaido snapped.

"Kaido's right… I need to get your thoughts… I want to know on which to approve and which to reject…"

Most of them are still thinking and apparently, they don't know what's a good deal and what's not.

I sighed.

"Here, Let me explain… If you were out buying a magazine featuring any star that you like…"

"Reika Hino's the best, nya!" Eiji blurted.

_You shouldn't pick her.. She's terrible!_

I saw Ice-man and Ryoma flinch while Fuji smiled wider.

I cleared my throat AGAIN.

"If you bought a magazine with a cover story about Reika, would you still buy another magazine that holds the exact same thing?"

Eiji shook his head.

"That's what will happen if we approve all 5 of these letters… Only one of these proposals will turn out good and that's what the readers will buy. On the other hand, if we only approve one, your image may not be as good or as famous if we approve 5… If you choose to approve all, there's no doubt that you'll be paid more but certainly, the best magazine will pay you better since most readers will choose that one over the others. I have to warn you though that interviews take time. So what will your decision be?" I asked.

"Can we have two proposals to approve?" Ryoma suggested.

"Saa, preferably the two best offers…"

"If there were only two offers, readers have to get either and that they won't be sick of seeing us in the same picture over and over again…" Momo said.

"Since it's the two best magazines in Tokyo, there is 95 percent probability that they wouldn't be asking the same question for the interview…" Inui said while beaming his glasses.

"That way, your fans can get to know you better without having to read the same thing over and over again…" I said while giving them a cheesy grin.

At the word "fans" they began shuddering. Apparently, Ice-man was the one who felt most uncomfortable. (I think he's the one with the most number! Plus, I saw Mt. Fuji made of bentos on his desk every lunch break…)

"Lighten up, guys! More fans mean more copies being sold!" I said while grinning at them wider.

"So have you decided yet?" I asked.

"Two…" Ryoma said.

"Yeah.. I'll go for two…"

The other followed their suit and it's been settled.

"Good choice!! I better go now. I need to call them back about our decision…" I said while turning around and heading to the office.

"Rei-chan, how did you know about those things, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Saa, that's a good question…" Fuji smiled even wider.

"Uhmm…" I started thinking about the best thing to answer but I don't know.

"Nya, Rei-chan?"

"Because I'm an alien and I live in Mars…" I said while turning around and running towards the office.

"I thought women are from Venus, nya! Does that mean that Rei-chan's a male alien?" Eiji asked.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kikumaru…"

"Hai, buchou!"

"20 laps around the court…"

Eiji groaned and went to running his laps while I snickered on the way. I made my way to the telephone.

"Hello, This is Hinotoko Reina from Seigaku…"

**-Fast forward-**

It's getting late and I finished calling all 5 of them. I slumped back down on the desk and took a nap but that was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in!" I said in a cheerful voice without a hint of fatigue.

Ice-man slowly opened the door and as I heard the creak from the wood, my heart started to flutter and fly around.

"The regulars are going to an ice cream parlor. They are asking if you would like to come…" He said.

"I'd love to!!" I said while adrenaline shoots out through my body.

Come to think of it, I haven't really sunk my teeth on an ice cream for a few days now. Plus, it's Eiji's treat!

"But then again," I stopped Ice-man.

"If you aren't gonna go, then I won't…" I concluded.

Somehow, I made Ice-man think for a bit.

"I do not want to hold you back… You should go…"

"You are deaf, aren't you?" That one shocked Ice-man.

I stood up from my desk and grabbed Ice-man.

"You're coming, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts.." I said while switching the lights off and closing the door.

I loosened my hold on Ice-man and saw the regulars waiting outside.

"It's Eiji's treat this time!" I shouted.

Eiji did an anime fall while the rest broke into laughter. We walked cheerily as usual and I then noticed that Ice-man was at the back and I decided to stall for a bit so that I can walk beside him.

"Here are the clothes I borrowed from your Mom… I'm sorry I haven't returned it earlier… I couldn't find the right time to return it… You were always busy and I-" I said while handing him a paper bag containing the clothes I wore yesterday.

"Mother said that you can keep those since… they look good on you…" He said.

I blushed for the teeniest second before I saw Ice-man handing out another paper bag.

"Here are your clothes as well…" He said.

"Oh, thanks a lot!!" I said while giving him another cheesy grin.

"Mother said that she would most delighted if you come by for dinner again…"

I stopped by to think for a while before flashing him a peace sign while saying,

"That would be great!!"

"Nya, Rei-chan! We're leaving you if you keep on being a slowpoke!!"Eiji shouted.

"Coming!!" I shouted back.

"I gotta go, duty calls…" I said while turning to Ice-man.

He gave me a nod and I caught up with the others.

"Eiji, I'll race you to the ice cream parlor!! Last one's gonna admit that Horio's the best tennis player ever!" I shouted while running.

All of them almost vomited at the thought.

I snickered for a bit while quickening my pace.

**A/N: **I have finally conquered my laziness disease! Hurrah for me! Good thing I'm updating faster than the past few days... I thought that I'll be lazy forever and ever... Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed and added my story to their story alert! I'm not entirely sure but I think I'll be out of town next week.. Somewhere off Chicago... That means I wouldn't be updating for quite awhile but I'm trying to make up for that...

Reviews please!


	22. Chapter 22

The following days went good though we got excused twice due to the interviews. But that's okay since we get to skip classes. (insert mischievous grin here!)With the Christmas break closing in, I felt slightly relaxed that I won't have to study that hard anymore. Despite all that, paper works are killing me.

_Who gave the idea to put me here anyway?_

I suddenly thought about the "onsen" thing and I haven't got a single clue on what to do. I haven't much paid attention to it but I'm sure I'll let it happen. Besides, Eiji and the others are too pumped about the thought already. I've decided to use the money we had from the interviews to pay for the trip yet, I wasn't really sure when to have the trip.

"Rei-chan…"

-poke-

I didn't answer but poked Eiji back.

Soon enough, we were on a poking fight. To tell you the truth, no one was winning. My sides were having some kind of dent on it and I could tell that Eiji's was the same. We all fell to the floor within a few seconds while bursting into laughter.

"Hinotoko-san.."

I looked up and saw someone. I couldn't really identify since the sun was behind him making his face "shadowy" and stuff.

_But then again, only one person could ever call me with such formality…_

I sat back up and saw Ice-man with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You need to do the paper work back at the office…"

"Bummer! Can't you see Eiji and I are playing "poke-the-Eiji"?" I said in protest.

"Nya! We're playing "poke-the-Rei-chan!" Eiji said while poking me again.

We poked each other a bazillion times and we end up laughing as loud as possible.

Ice-man coughed ever so loudly just to interrupt us from our game.

"Kikumaru, Hinotoko, 20 laps…"

"Scratch that!" I said.

"30 laps…"

"La La La La…" I said while covering my ears.

"Hinotoko, stop being childish…"

"If there's someone who's childish here, it's you!" I snapped back.

"40 laps…"

I stuck out my tongue.

"50 laps…"

"Nya, Rei-chan… That's too much laps for the both us!"

"I'll run Eiji's laps… 50 each so that's 100 laps…" I said while thinking slightly.

"and guess what?" I asked

Ice-man raised his eyebrow.

"I won't do it…" I concluded.

"120.."

"Nope.."

"140…"

"There's gotta be higher than that…"

"150 laps, Hinotoko or I'll double it…"

"Double it..."

"300 laps…

"Add a hundred more.."

"400 laps…"

"Sheesh... You do follow my suit don't you?"

"500 laps..."

"Fine! 500 laps, right?" I said while standing up.

"If that makes you grumpier than aliens in Pluto during full moon!!" I spat out.

I knew that my words don't make the hell of a sense but I hope that's enough to piss Ice-man off.

And of course, it did. He went off to walk towards the office while I started to run my laps.

_500 laps… Dang! That's not easy as it looks…_

_I'm gonna show Ice-man that I can do 500 and still have the energy to laugh my ass off.._

**-Fast Forward-**

Look's like nobody's laughing their ass of now. I'm at 350 and my legs are like marshmallows. By now, I was the only one at the courts since everybody left and I told Ryoma to go ahead. I don't wanna burden him more by waiting for me to finish my laps and if he did wait for me, it'll be Christmas before we can go home. Eiji apologized a few bazillion times before going home. He was still guilty that I made him run laps but when I told him that I'm stronger than road runner, he finally decided to go. I took a quick glance towards the office and saw that the lights were still on.

_So, Ice-man the grumpy pants is still there…_

_I so like hate him right now!!_

I thought angrily. I began to slow down my pace since I was on the verge of running out of breath. I started to run slower and slower by the minute but I managed to continue. By the time I was at 450, I feel like I was gonna die. I mean, who isn't? Who am I to experience such pain? Why has Kami-sama forsaken me? I knew that I shouldn't have argued with Ice-man but then again, I should teach him that he shouldn't boss around. For goodness sake, the papers can wait! It's not like the world's gonna end if I don't do them!

As I rounded my last lap, I was limping around while leaning on the fence for support. At last, I finished.

"Take that, Ice-man!! I ran 500 laps!!" I shouted as loud as I could before I blacked out.

**-Nobody's P.O.V.-**

Tezuka soon notice that it was getting dark but he still had to do Reika's supposed-to-be-job of filing the paper work. He took a quick glance through the window and saw someone running around the courts. He knew for the fact that it was far too late to be running.

_Reika…_

Of course. How could he forget? He made Reika run 500 laps like the idiot that he is. He remembered Matsuda-san's words just then.

_"Such a sweet girl to be burdened with such laps, right, Tezuka-san?" _

_"Don't make her run more than 20..."_

If Matsuda-san saw what he did, he would probably be 6 feet under, in a cold coffin. He continued watching Reika and noticed that she was limping a bit as she finished the last lap. She shouted words that Tezuka clearly heard. He didn't expect Reika to do the laps he gave him and at some point, he felt guilty for burdening her with a tremendous amount of laps. Out of nowhere, Reika crashed down and fell on the ground.

As Tezuka's "gentleman instincts" kicked in, he found himself running towards the courts, looking for Reika. As soon as Tezuka found her, he carried Reika back to the office and settled her on the couch while he removed his jacket and draped over her. He knew that the winds are exceptionally chilly this December and that Reika might find it uncomfortable. For a second, Tezuka stared at Reika for a long while before proceeding back to his work. Every now and then, he would steal a glance and find Reika mumbling while sleeping.

**-Fast Forward, Reika's P.O.V.-**

I soon felt someone shaking me gently. I slowly opened my eyes and waited until my vision adjusted to the light. I saw Ice-man standing closely and at sudden shock, I banged my head onto his while he stepped back a bit due to the impact.

"So… What am I doing here?" I asked while rubbing my forehead.

"You passed out…"

I then remembered that I was supposed to be angry with Ice-man rather than being clueless about the situation.

"Go away…" I said plainly while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I need to close the office, it's getting late. You should be going home as well…"

"Scratch that… You're not my dad so don't tell me anything…"

"You must go now…"

"No!"

Ice-man removed his glasses while pinching the bridge of his nose. After that, he sighed for the longest time ever.

It took me quite awhile to realize that his jacket was around me again. I decided to go back to my angry self and rant out.

"And you can have your jacket back! My life's bummed! Heck, I, myself, am bummed!" I said while throwing the jacket back at him and limping out the door. I grabbed my bag and walked home.

Man, what the hell is wrong with me today? It's so like mood swings and stuff! Somehow, I felt kinda guilty for what I did. He was being really nice when he lent me his jacket but then again…

I couldn't think of anything straight right now. I've just realized that I was wrong and that I was slacking off. Ryuuzaki-sensei put me on this job because she thought I can do the things she does. I, apparently, am a sore loser. I felt really bad that I let Ice-man go home this late just because he did my paper works. To top all that, I had to throw his jacket and slam the door.

_Great… I'll be the next villain after Dr. Evil…_

I groaned. I don't wanna do that to him! If I could turn back time, I would have listened to him. Suddenly, I felt a slight twinge in my chest. I placed my palm on where my heart should be, taking note that it was jumping wildly like Gackt has a concert right under my rib cage.

_This is getting bad…_

_Screw me, do I really love him that much?_

I let out another groan before limping upstairs to the temple. I suddenly remembered that this was where the "incident" between Ice-man and I happened. I shook my head just to shrug of the thoughts.

_I gotta stop this thinking fast!  
_

_I think I'm going out of my mind…_

_Ice-man's a fever I can't sweat out!!_

I slowly snickered. I got that one from Panic at the Disco's album. I sighed and went back to my room and changed before eating dinner and doing my homework. To tell you the truth, no matter how I focused, I kept thinking about Ice-man.

_Urgh!_

_Ice-man, Ice-man, Ice-man!!_

_Everything's Ice-man!!  
_

_Ice-man here and Ice-man there!!  
_

I thought frantically while pulling my hair and slamming my head on the wall a bazillion times. I heard someone knock and say,

"Rei-nee-chan, are you okay? I heard slamming sounds…"

"Yeah.. I was watching something in youtube…"

"Youtube?"

"Yeah… with the speakers on…" I said while my voice was a bit shaky.

"So?"

_He really wants to pry… Too bad, I won't be opening the door for him…_

"I'm rolling on the floor right now since I saw something funny in youtube with my speakers on… That must be the slamming sounds you heard…" I concluded.

I immediately slapped my hand at my face. That one didn't make sense at all.

_Screw me for not being good at lying…_

"Okay… I'll be in my room if you need anything…"

_Cool… He did buy it.._

So, where was I again?

_Oh yeah.._

_Ice-man…_

My brain stopped processing for a minute or so.

_Oh shoot…_

I thought about absurd plans on how to get things straight tomorrow and the best plan so far that hasn't involved bunnies or aliens is that I have to swallow my pride, apologize and work my ass off, overtime.

I sighed and slumped back on my bed.

_All for love…_

I giggled for a bit since I noticed I was getting cheesier by the minute.

_I wonder.._

_Does Ice-man like cheese?_

_I hope he likes Gouda.._

_Coz that's my favorite.._

I let out another giggle before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**-Nobody's P.O.V. , A few minutes ago****-**

Tezuka merely watched through the closed door on which Reika slammed. The sound of the door banging was repeating itself on his head. Tezuka knew for the fact that he didn't want to hear such sound again, especially if it was Reika who did the banging. He was too taken aback on what had just happened that he couldn't do anything. He just stood there and after a short while, He put his jacket back on while Reika's faint scent was still there. Somehow, her scent became something familiar to him. After dismissing such thoughts, he switched the lights off, grabbed his tennis bag and closed the door.

Tezuka walked home while thinking things over about what happened earlier. He knew for some reason that he wasn't supposed to let Reika run 500 laps. He felt an unfamiliar twinge in his chest as he thought about how she threw his jacket and how she slammed the door right at his face. He kept remembering the words that she said.

_Bummed?_

He thought. If someone was bummed, it had to be him. He was the one who did the paper work, he was supposed to be managing Eiji's wild behavior, Momo and Kaido's constant bickering every single day and Inui's poisonous concoctions. Reika should at least be grateful that she didn't have to go through what he does. After he reached his home, he kept thinking on what to do to resolve such matter. He knew very well that such trivial things shouldn't last long. He sighed and knew what he had to do.

_Swallow his pride, apologize and work his ass off, overtime…_

He knew that after this unfortunate event, Reika would never want to work again. Maybe. But then again, Tezuka always thought that Reika was unpredictable.

**A/N:** I again apologize for this late update. Lazy cells are kicking in.. Anyway, I would like to inform everyone that this fic is soon to end. (Although a few more chapters will be pushing through!) I would also thank everyone who reviewed. I totally love you guys..

Reviews please!


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up feeling a bit weird but nonetheless good. I still thought about my plan and sighed. I was prepared to do it and no one can stop me. Besides, it was my fault but Tezuka had a fair share, too!

_Curse his sexiness that I'm the one to be apologizing…_

I slapped my hand on face.

_Don't tell me that I just said that…_

I stopped freaking out and went to the bathroom to take a bath. (Uhmm.. duh?) I dried my hair and put on my uniform. I dashed downstairs and ate my breakfast hastily. After that, I grabbed my bag and patiently waited for Ryoma. I glanced dwonwards soon noticed that my legs weren't aching that much but it still felt marshmallow-like.

_I can still run if it requires to…_

I shuddered at the thought of Inui's running routine. There's no way in hell I'm drinking that poison again! As soon as Ryoma finished, we went to walk to school and enjoy the morning. It's such a rare event that we still walk to school since almost everyday, we run so that we won't be late for morning practice.

"You okay, Rei-nee-chan?"

I glanced at Ryoma before answering.

"Yeah… My legs just feel wobbly but I think I can still walk for a bit."

He nodded and we walked for a few minutes until we reached school. I looked around to find Ice-man but I couldn't.

_Maybe he's at the office..._

I walked towards the office and knocked gently. I opened the door and just as I thought, he was there. I hesitantly walked in and noticed that **HE **was doing **MY** paper work which made me feel a lot guiltier than I already was.

"Uhmm…" I said while fiddling my fingers.

He looked at me and lay down the papers.

"Hinotoko…"

"You see… about yesterday… I was being a total jerk and I-" I continued to fiddle before I was cut off.

"I apologize for what happened yesterday…" He said plainly before proceeding to do his paperwork.

I stared wide in shock.

_Did he just…_

"You see, I was planning to apologize too but you raced me on that one! Man, you don't now how much you worried me! I thought you were mad at me or something! I thought we'll never ever be friends again! Anyway, apology accepted!!" I gave him my widest grin.

"Same here…" He said while not looking up from his, I mean, **MY** paperwork.

"You know what? The team needs you downstairs… I'll do the remaining ones…" I said while snatching the rest of the paper works and shooing him out the office.

He stopped for a while and I heard him mumble "Thank you…" which made me smile for a bit. I returned to the desk and do some friggin paper works. At times, I would try to peek and stare at Ice-man through the window. Sometimes he would look up as if he felt me staring at him. I would blush slightly but after that, I would give him a cheesy grin and he would reply with a short nod before he proceeds to watch the matches again. I sat back down and finished the rest of the papers. When I was done, I hurried back to the room just in time.

**-Fast Forward to Afternoon Practice-**

I proceeded to the courts followed by Kiari-chan. I have finally decided that we should go for the "onsen" thing. I still have to ask the regulars when to have it.

"Rei-chan! You should have seen me fly, nya!" Eiji said while glomping me.

"I wish I did, Eiji! That would be totally fun! Maybe we can fly together some time…"

I ran toward Ice-man and told him that I need to discuss something with the team. With that, he called the team and they gathered around.

"Hey guys! I decided to approve the onsen thing but-"

"Nya! You're the best, Rei-chan!" Eiji shouted while glomping me AGAIN.

"Uhmm… Yeah… Just as I said before, I already approved it but I'm not entirely sure when to have it.."

"Let's spend Christmas together in the onsen, nya!" Eiji continued to shout with cheeriness in his voice.

"Would that be okay? I mean… Wouldn't you want to celebrate Christmas with your family?" I asked.

"Nya! I've been celebrating Christmas with my family for 14 years but I haven't celebrated Christmas with Rei-chan, nya!!"

"Saa, Eiji has a point…"

"Mou, I always wanted to spend Christmas with Rei-hime!"

"Aww… That was really touchy and cheesy and if I was given a chance, I would totally love to spend Christmas with you guys but you should spend time with your family, you know…" I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I mean, if my parents aren't at the far end of the world, I would love to spend the holidays with them.

I sighed.

Man, I can't believe I just missed my mom! She's far too childish to miss! She reminds me of Eiji though. They both have that hyperish attitude. It's not just my mom that I missed, I miss my dad too! Come to think of it, he reminds me of Ice-man. They both have that eerie "something". Physically, they even look a bit alike! But my dad show emotions and he smiles! I suddenly remembered what I read on the science magazine about people choosing partners that look like their parents. Most likely, a female would choose a male that looks like his dad while a male would choose a female that looks like his mom.

_So that explains why I felt some attraction toward Ice-man…_

I snickered for a bit before snapping out due to Eiji's constant ranting.

"Rei-chan, you okay? One minute ago, you were sighing and now you're snickering! Maybe you're turning crazy! Nooo!!" Eiji said while panicking and running around.

"Uhmm… I just remembered something… Anyway, have you guys decided yet?"

"We would love to spend the holidays with you, Rei-hime and that's decided!"

"Yatta!" I said while jumping and pumping my fist in the air.

_Ooops.._

I saw Fuji smile wider. I returned to my normal self and said,

"I mean… You guys should ask permission first…"

"Okay, Rei-chan!" Eiji said while bouncing off.

Ice-man then called the team to resume to whatever they were doing. Since I was finished with the paper works, I decided to stand beside Ice-man and watch the regulars, commenting a thing or two about their play. I soon remembered that I have some matters to discuss with him too! I got something from my bag and dashed back towards him.

"Here…" I said while handing him an envelope with his name written on it.

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked around and noticed that there were far too many people around.

"Uhmm… Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

He nodded and we walked towards the office. After I heard the door close, I started explaining.

"I think that those are for a tennis camp of some sort. I'm not clearly sure but it's in a few months from now. You're lucky you get to be chosen! You shouldn't let opportunities like that pass by! It's a great offer too! You've got some freakin skills. You better hone it. But..."

"Approving that means that you have to leave the team…" I said in a quiet voice which I hope he wouldn't hear.

"But it's only for quite awhile though!" I said covering my frown with a cheery voice.

"I'm sure the team would understand your decision. Whatever choice you make, we'll be right behind you... Give me your answer whenever you feel like it. It's not needed to be rushed so you can think it over..."

I was kinda hoping that he'd refuse the offer since he will be leaving the team but a part of me tells that it'll be better for him in the future. I know for sure that he shouldn't let this pass him by. It's such a great offer! But I don't want him leaving the team!

_I just want him right here… Whether it's doing paper works with me or making me run 500 laps… _

Without my consent, my lips twitched to a slight frown.

"I hope you make the right decision…" I said trying not to sound too shaky.

He nodded and sat for awhile. We kinda absorbed the silence and we went back at the courts.

When afternoon practice was finished, I decided to invite the regulars for another ice cream treat when Ice-man went to the office to dump some more paper works for me. I run up to him.

"The team's gonna go to the ice cream parlor. Will you join us?" I said hoping that he could come along.

"I'll be down in a few minutes…" Ice-man replied.

I smiled and watch his retreating figure slowly fading away. It's a good thing that I don't have to drag him anymore. It's been a long time and now he's starting to open up just a bit. Come to think of it, it's almost two months and I have to leave them soon. I can't believe that time sure flies. It's just that we've been too close in a short span of time! I don't know what will happen if I never see them again for the rest of my life!

I heard someone cough not far from where I was standing and saw none other than Ice-man.

_Man, I sure am gonna miss him…_

I didn't notice it but I frowned slowly.

"Is there something wrong?" Ice-man said.

I shook my head wildly. After a while, I went up to my tiptoes and poked Ice-man on the forehead.

"Let's go, slowpoke…" I said while starting to run.

After a few seconds, I looked back and saw him walking ever so slowly. I bet that turtles can run faster than him at this rate! I made a grunt and run back to him so that we can walk side by side.

"No fair!" I pouted.

He raised an eyebrow.

"When I taunt you like that, you're supposed to snap back… When I run, you were supposed to race me… But then again…" I said in protest.

"You weren't into those things…" I muttered while stopping in my tracks and frowning a bit.

Ice-man looked at me as if I was an alien and he went to quicken his pace. I walked faster so that I could catch up with him but he sped up. I tried to walk even faster but I couldn't catch him still. Right then, I could feel my lips twitching to a smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling a bit, too! I run a bit and he still walked faster. By the time we caught up with the regulars, I was laughing my head off.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong, nya?"

"Haha… Nothing.." I said in between fits of laughter while holding my sides.

"Well, let's get going!" I said cheerfully while pumping my fist up in the air and jumping up and down.

We walked to the ice cream parlor with some hyperish activities like me and Eiji climbing to Momo's back and pulling his hair. That was real funny! He had to run after us and while we were running I took Ryoma's cap that made him run after us, too! By the time we reached the parlor, we were pretty darn exhausted.

We sat down our usual seat and by now, the "ice cream man" already knew us. He also knew what each of us would want to order. Funny, he might use my favorite ice cream against me and maybe just maybe, he'll conquer the world. But of course, I wouldn't let that happen.

"The usual?" He said.

Before anybody could answer, I cut them off.

"I'll have raspberry with mint chocolate chip…" I said with a grin.

They all had weird looks on their faces.

"So what? It's always good to try out new things… Plus, the thrill makes me feel hyped! I wonder what it'll taste like…" I said while putting a finger at the bottom of my chin.

"So it isn't just Fuji-sempai that has a weird taste in food…" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"Saa, I heard that, Echizen" Fuji said while holding his smile wider which made Ryoma twitch for a bit.

When the orders arrived, I quickly licked the cold treat while the rest of them just sat there, waiting for my reaction. It took me quite awhile to respond.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!!" I shouted while feeling stars in my eyes.

"Rei-chan? Are you okay, nya?"

"This is the best flavor ever!! I thought that it would turn out to be like Inui juice, but it didn't!!"

At that, I saw Inui twitched. I continued to sink my teeth in the ice cream while the others started with theirs. I took a quick glance at Ice-man who was sitting just in front of me. He continued to take small bites of his vanilla ice cream while staring out the window.

_Vanilla seems too plain… Raspberry with mint chocolate chip seems wilder!_

_But as they say, opposites do attract._

I decided that it wasn't the best time to argue about ice cream and that Ice-man seems a bit spaced out. I bet that it's because of the tennis camp thing. If I were in his place, I would have gone bonkers.

"Oi…"

Ice-man seemed shocked but turned to look at whomever that "Oi" came from.

Ehem. Which was actually from me.

"You okay? You seem to be spacing out…" I said.

He nodded and I felt that he was supposed to be telling me something but he decided against it. So he just went back to eating and again, spacing out. I sighed for the briefest moment. Up to know, he wouldn't tell me anything. That sucks. I hope that within my limited time with these guys, I would have gotten something out of them. I don't know.. Like a hidden potential or something. Sometimes, I feel like I HAVE accomplished something after all. Now, I can make Ice-man say 5 words and the world won't go crashing down. I remember the first day we met. I actually came to the conclusion that the world's gonna end if he said more than 5. I snickered at that one. Sometimes, I feel frankly stupid just because it's the first time that I've actually noticed the things that they did for me. I started to think about each and one of them, what they have done and what they are.

_And Ice-man.._

_Yeah.._

_Ice-man…_

I realized at some point that I have to start calling him by his name. I mean, here I am, trying to leave yet I haven't even called him by his name. Come to think of it, 2 months is way too fast when you're spending time with the regulars. I've had too much fun that I haven't realized that I'm leaving in a few weeks.

I sighed.

They don't know anything about the real me, yet. I don't really know how they'll react when I told them the truth. Well, Eiji's gonna freak out for sure. But will that be a "good" freak out or a "bad" freak out? I know that I wouldn't be able to know unless I try yet I'm feeling all jittery when I think about how to tell them.

"Rei-chan…"

I snapped out of dream land and went back to earth.

"Yeah..?" I asked.

"You haven't talked for 10 whole minutes, nya! Is something wrong?"

At that, Ice-man raised his eyebrow while others just stared. I shook my head and went to stare outside.

_They make me feel crappier than I already am. I mean, who wouldn't miss them? _

_I can't even watch them win in the Nationals…_

I frowned at that one. I wouldn't be able to watch them fulfill their dreams and all that. By that time, I would have gone to America singing the crap out of my lungs. I'm not their coach, I'm their nothing. I wouldn't be a part of their win or their anything. Maybe they'll forget me and hate me forever.

I sighed.

"Who are you and what did you do to Rei-chan, nya?" Eiji said while pointing a "finger gun"

(It's a gun made by your fingers… You stick out your pointing finger and your thumb while you tuck the rest of the fingers in!)

"I'm a dwarf from Magic Land in Andromeda and I kidnapped Reina because we need her brain for examination." I said while putting in a serious face.

At that, Eiji sat back down.

"Nya! Nice to meet you, Mr. Dwarfy! I'm Eiji from planet Earth!" He said while extending his hand out for me to shake.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"In Magic Land, we don't shake hands… We treat each other with sweet treats on which I believe is called "ice cream" in your planet…" I said while holding my laughter.

Eiji narrowed his eyes before saying,

"Nya! Ice cream man, one sudae for Mr. Dwarfy please!"

_Hurrah for me! Thanks to my crappy acting skills, I'm getting a new sundae!  
_

When the sundae arrived, I finally confessed the truth.

_Yeah, that I wasn't Mr. Dwarfy from Magic Land in Andromeda. _

Apparently, Eiji didn't like it one bit that he started to whine.

"Rei-chan! You should have told me sooner, nya!" He whined while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmmm… Will a banana split help solve the problem?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Food won't help ease the pain, nya!" He said with a pout.

"How about banana split with a free hug?" I asked.

Slowly, he loosened his crossed arms and his pout turned to a smile. I ordered a banana split and hugged him for the longest time. We broke into fits of laughter after that. Well, we immediately stopped as soon as Ice-man sent his death glares. Last time I remembered, I ran 500 laps for laughing so hard and not doing paper work. We finished our ice creams and went out the shop.

"Well, since I'm Pluto is pink, you get to walk me home!!"

Everybody sweatdropped for the umpteenth time. I couldn't blame them anyway. It's been a few times that I said something random.

I giggled out loud and went for a head start. I stopped at my tracks as I saw the sun setting off the distance.

_It's way too clear…_

_From this point of view, it feels like…_

_Home…_

I raised my hands in a childish attempt to reach the sun. I extended my arms but no matter how I tried, I couldn't reach it. I closed my fist and retreated my hand.

_Foolish me, America is miles and miles away from here…_

_Besides,_

_America is not my home…_

_I belong here…_

_In Japan…_

I paused for a bit turned back at the guys who weren't moving at all. It seems that Momo and Kaido are having their usual bickering while the other guys tried to separate them. They seem too predictable.

_**The Prince of tennis story:**_

_Momo and Kaido would fight,_

_Oishi would try to stop the two from bickering,_

_Eiji would try anything to make the situation worse,_

_Ryoma would mumble his catch phrase,_

_Fuji would smile but would comment a thing or two that makes the situation even worse,_

_Taka would also try to stop the commotion,_

_Inui would talk to himself about his newly gathered data_

_But in the end, Ice-man would make them run laps._

_**The end.**_

This time, he didn't make them run laps. That's a good thing. I smiled even wider at their direction and they stopped for a brief moment.

"The time's too good to keep the sun waiting… Let's go!" I said while motioning them to follow my lead.

"What does she mean by keeping the sun waiting?" Momo asked while releasing his hold on Kaido.

"Rei-chan seems to be in a good mood, nya!"

"Saa, it's hard to think that she was feeling a bit "homesick" a while ago, ne, Tezuka?"

Ice-man merely looked at him while starting to walk ahead.

"Fujiko, how can Rei-chan be homesick? This is where she belongs, nya!"

"Eiji's right… I belong here… It's not like you know something they don't, ne, Fuji?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

Fuji merely chuckled. I grunted before shaking off the anger building inside me.

_There's no way Fuji can destroy my moment…_

I continued to feel good while walking home although the guys continued repeating the prince of tennis story all over again. When we arrived, I said that it would be okay to leave us at the base of the steps but they insisted on taking us up the temple.

_Didn't this situation happen before?_

I slowly chuckled while dancing up the steps. Err… That wasn't a typo. I really danced up the steps. It was fun actually. Me and my crappy dancing skills. Haha.

When we arrived at the doorstep, we bid our goodbyes but before they can leave, I reminded them something,

"Hey guys! Don't forget to ask permission, okay? Don't force them to say yes but I want you to try your very best to convince them… Like your very best… Super best ever… And don't stop until you get a yes… but don't force them! Got it? Call me so that I can finalize everything, okay?"

"Nya, Rei-chan! You don't make any sense but I think I get it…"

"Well then, we'll be going now…" Oishi said.

As they turned their backs, I continued shouting "Don't force them…" while waving off.

"Hino…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yudan sezu ni ikou…"

I paused for a while before saluting him.

"Gotcha…"

I closed the door and can't help but giggle knowing that "yudan sezu ni ikou" means a really sweet "take care" in Ice-man language. I continued to giggle and went inside. I went to my room and slipped into something more comfortable. I decided to skip dinner since my stomach has no more space for healthy foods. Instead, I did my assignment and with much hesitation, I called my mom. It was kind of weird to call my mom at this very moment. I figured that it's gonna be Christmas soon and I was planning to check up on them sooner or later. I made a quick dash towards the phone and speedily dialed mom's phone number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Kisa Hino here…"

"Mom!!"

"Reika?"

"Yep, one and only…"

"Is something wrong, why did you call, dear?"

"Well… Christmas is coming soon and-"

"There, there… Tell mommy what you want for Christmas…"

"Mom! I'm not here for a present!"

"Eh?"

"I was supposed to ask if you guys are doing good… You and dad…"

"Oh, dear… We're absolutely fine… That was very sweet of you to ask… How about you? How's life in Tokyo?"

"We'll we're going to the onsen a few days before Christmas and we're going to spend it there as well… I'm really excited, mom!! I'm already counting days! Hmmm… I haven't really decided on what to give them yet… But I'm gonna make sure that it's really really special!"

"Reika, You're squealing like a high school girl…"

"That's because I am, mom…"

"My point is, Have you found someone to make you squeal like that?"

I paused. Mom's right. It's not everyday that I squeal like a high school girl even though I am one.

"So I am right… Who's the lucky guy?"

"Nobody is…"

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Just pretend we didn't have this conversation… Bye, mom! I'm gonna call you back soon, okay?"

With that, I hung up. As soon I put the receiver down, my heart started feeling jumpy once again. I clutched my heart like it was gonna escape from my rib cage. I slowly went to my room and slumped down my bed.

-tink!-

A sudden thought came over me.

_I just might know what to give them for Christmas…_

I dashed downstairs and put my coat on. I went outside and walked towards the main street.

_Man, winds really are chilly during winter!_

Ignoring the thought, I went to a local yarn store and bought a couple of things. I snickered as soon as I got out of the shop. I started to hum softly as soon as I walked back home. I started to wonder when snow is going to fall down. I was really hoping for a white Christmas in Japan. After all, it's been awhile since my last Christmas here. As soon as I arrived at home, I settled my things on a table in my room. Out of nowhere, I heard a knock. I opened the door and saw Ryoma.

"Need anything, Ryo-kun?"

"Phone call…"

"Gotcha…"

I closed the door and went downstairs. I quickly dashed towards the phone and put the receiver on my ear.

"Moshi moshi…"

"Hoi hoi, Rei-chan!"

"Eiji, why did you call? Something's amidst?"

"Nya! You told us to call if we're done asking permission!"

"I did? I mean… Yeah… I did!! So, what did they say?"

"THEY TOLD ME I CAN GO, NYA!!"Eiji shouted.

"That's friggin awesome!!" I shouted back through the receiver.

Soon, we got into a shouting fight where we shouted how excited we were. It was fun actually but we had to stop when we both feel our throats sore up. After a few more shouting, I hung up but the phone rang again. I answered it and figured out that it was Oishi saying that he was allowed to go as well. For the next couple of minutes, all I did was answer calls from the regulars. On the bright side, they were all allowed to go. Even Taka-san's dad offered us a ride!

_That's even better news…_

I went upstairs to do "what I have to do" and locked in for a couple of hours. When my hands were friggin tired, I finally slumped down to a fitful sleep.

_On the bright side,_

_Ice-man's coming too!_

**A/N:** I made this chapter longer than usual so I wasn't able to update for quite a while. The next chappie's what'll happen when they get to the onsen. I would like to thank the readers and the ones giving the reviews... Such positive reviews make my heart go fat..

Reviews please!


	24. Chapter 24

I packed my things even though my hands were covered in blisters and band-aids. I had to stay up all night just so that I could finish and wrap my gifts up. Anyway, I hope they do enjoy it or else I'm gonna kick some sense into their brains! It's not easy to endure sleepless night and blistering fingers!

"Rei-nee-chan, are you done yet?" Ryoma peered behind the door.

"Just a few more minutes, okay?"

Ryoma nodded and exited the room while I went back to packing. I grabbed my camera and stuffed it in.It's been awhile since Tsuki-chan and I talked to each other and I'm dying to know what the hell happened to her. I just missed her too much. At the back of my mind, I started to think of Ms. Clara and the rest of the guys back in America.

_I hope they're okay…_

I zipped my bags up and called Ryoma to help me carry them. He complained why I had to bring so many things when it's just a 3 day vacation. I explained that girls have a tendency to overdo things such as packing things. He merely grunted while I snickered along the way. We loaded the bags in the car and I checked the my watch.

_Just in time..._

We all agreed to meet at Kawamura sushi shop at around 4:00 and I think we'll make it there quite in time. Ryoma and I got inside the car while Uncle Nanjiroh drove. After a few minutes of driving, we arrived at Kawamura-san's shop and got out. I looked around and saw that most of the regulars are there. Well, except Momo.

"Hey, where's Momo? I thought all you guys were allowed to come…"

"Don't bother Rei-chan! Momo's always late, nya!"

I sweatdropped.

_How can I forget? Momo is always late…_

"So where exactly in Hokkaido are we off to?" Oishi asked.

"Kiari-chan said that their onsen is in Noboribetsu which is in Iburi…"

"Noboribetsu, the city has an estimated population of 53,340 and the density of 254.77 persons per km2. The total area is 212.11 km2. Noboribetsu-onsen is one of the well-known resorts in Japan and is the largest "hotspring town" in Hokkaido…" Inui said while beaming his glasses.

I sweatdropped for the second time.

_Oh well, I should be used to it by now…_

"Hey! Everyone!!"

We all turned our head around and saw Momo speeding away. He skidded to a halt when he was right in front of us.

"Thought you'd never make it…"

"I accidentally smashed my alarm clock so I overslept a bit!" Momo explained.

"And pigs can fly…" Kaido muttered.

"What did you say, Mamushi?"

"Baka! You always say that you smash your alarm clock!"

"It's the truth!!"

As usual, Oishi tried to stop them from fighting but failed miserably.

"Is everyone here?" Ice-man asked in a stern voice.

We all nodded slowly.

"Good…" He said before crossing his arms.

We all sighed. I almost thought that Ice-man would make them run to Hokkaido. I faced his direction and stared for awhile. I noticed that he was wearing a plain white collared shirt and a black coat with a pair of jeans which suited him perfectly. Before I knew it, Fuji snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"It's bad to stare at people, Rei-chan…" He said while chuckling and walking away.

"Fuji! I'm not-"

I resisted the urge to beat the hell outta Fuji. Instead, I clenched my fist while feeling my gloves crunching up my fingers. I loosened up when I felt hands covering mine. I looked up and saw no other than Ice-man.

"You'll break your fingers if you continue to do that…"

I slowly nodded while trying to hide my blush. He eyed me curiously but I shook my head.

"Come on, let's go before we get left behind…" I said while dragging him.

I saw him widen his eyes before he curved his fingers with mine. I soon felt my cheeks getting hot by the minute. I immediately let go of him and sat in the back part of the car. To my surprise, he sat beside me.

_Great, this whole trip might make turn me into a tomato in less than an hour…_

The first few seconds of the trip was unusually quiet which made me relax for a bit and just when I was about to close my eyes to get some needed rest, Momo started to whine loudly causing Kaido snap something back at him and shut him up. Before I knew it, the prince of tennis story was taking place. When I was about to shout at them to stop whatever the hell they were doing, Ice-man interfered,

"Everyone, 20 laps as soon as we arrive…"

_Ice-man sure does come in handy in such situations..._

I smiled before looking outside the window to catch some view since I decided that it was far too troublesome to sleep because in the end someone would apparently disturb my deep slumber. I continued to stare outside while feeling my eyes droop a little.

"You should sleep… It is a long ride to Hokkaido…"

I stared at him curiously.

_Since when did he get so… _

Before I could finish what I was thinking, he gently pulled the side of my head so that I was leaning on him. I blushed so hard that I couldn't even think straight! Suddenly, I felt something on my head. I glanced and saw Ice-man fast asleep with his head on mine! Could this day get any weirder?

_Who is he and what did he do to Ice-man?_

_Agh! Déjà vu!_

After fighting with my inner consciousness, I finally gave in and closed my eyes.

**-Nobody's P.O.V. A few minutes later****-**

"Nya! Look over here!!" Eiji said while pointing to their buchou and coach.

As the regulars peeked at the two, their jaws fell. It took quite awhile before anyone could respond.

"I didn't know that buchou and Rei-hime are an item!"

"Nobody had the slightest idea…" Oishi muttered.

"Ii data…"

"Saa, why don't we take a picture?"

Everyone turned to look at the ever-sadistic Fuji.

"Nya, that's a great idea!"

Fuji's sadistic smile grew even wider. He took out his digital camera and de-activated the flash. He snuck towards where the two were sleeping and snapped a photo. He took another one but from a different angle. He stopped taking pictures when he saw Reika stirring up. He immediately went back to his seat and browsed the pictures while slowly chuckling to himself.

"Fujiko! Let me look, nya!"

"Fuji-sempai, I wanna have a look, too!"

"Please try to stay quiet… You may wake them up…" Oishi said in a hushed voice.

Soon enough, grunts were heard from behind.

**-Reika's P.O.V.-**

I groggily opened my eyes and adjusted to my surroundings. I also felt Ice-man waking up beside me. When I finally got a clear view, I saw the regulars unusually quiet. I shot them a confused look. For goodness sake, they couldn't even last 2 seconds without fighting and now they're not even making a sound?

_I swear to Kami-sama, I heard them fighting about something…_

I looked around and noticed that it's getting dark outside. As I looked around even more, I saw a Japanese-style building which I assume is the onsen.

_We're here already?_

A few minutes later, we arrived. Soon after, everyone got out of the car and carried their luggages. Taka-san's dad told us that he'll be back after 3 days to pick us up. After the car was out of sight, we marveled the place in front of us before responding to anything.

"Nya! What are we waiting for?!"

I grabbed my bags but Ice-man carried one. I shot him another weird glance.

"You are not in place to complain when you know for sure that you cannot carry your luggages…" He said before walking inside leaving me staring wide in shock.

_Now, I'm really, really confused…_

"You are gonna catch a fever if you stay outside for long…"

"Uh.. Yeah… I'm coming…"

I grabbed my remaining bags and dashed towards the entrance.

"Welcome to Nakagawa Onsen! My name is Ayumi and I'll try my best to make you feel at home! May I know your names please?"

"Kikumaru Eiji!! Pleased to meet you Ayu-chan!! Call me Eiji, nya!!"

"Momoshiro Takeshi, nice to meet you!"

"Oishi Shuichiro"

"Kawamura Takeshi…"

"Kaido Kaoru… Fsshh…"

"Inui Sadaharu…"

I could tell poor Ayumi was terrified after knowing Kaido and Inui.

"How about you, kiddo?" Ayumi asked Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma…"

"Saa, Fuji Syuusuke, nice to meet you…"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu…"

"And I'm-"

"So you're Tezuka from Seigaku!! I've heard all about you! You rooms are these way! Let's go, Tezuka-sama!"

_Tezuka-sama?!_

My eyes twitched.

_She didn't even wait for me to introduce myself!!_

I continued to twitch uncontrollably until Ryoma intervened.

"Let's go, Rei-nee-chan"

"Yeah… We better… Before I get to whoop someone's-"

"Saa, Rei-chan… You don't have to be jealous…"

I shot Fuji a death glare while speeding my pace to Ryoma. Man, those chuckles are getting more annoying by the minute…

"These hall leads to your respective rooms… 2 persons in each… Figuring out that you're 9, one will have a room all by himself…" Ayumi said while pointing to a row of rooms.

I coughed louder.

"Great… You brought a girl…" Ayumi muttered low but I heard it loud and clear.

"I mean… Oh! You brought a girl! May I know your name? I hope we can be friends!"

_At last!! I thought she was all evil!_

"I'm-"

"Your room's over there… the last door to the left…"

I did an anime fall and restrained myself from destroying her precious face. At the back of my mind, the "Maybe list" starts piling up.

_Maybe she isn't bad at all…_

_Maybe she just likes to play "pretend"…_

_By then, I'll just hold my anger in…_

I tensed up my fingers trying to restrain myself from breaking her to pieces. The rest of the regulars went back inside their rooms while I went to mine. Just when I thought I was alone, I heard footsteps behind me. I immediately spun around to look and saw Ice-man constantly trailing behind.

"Uhmm… Why are you following me?"

"If you haven't remembered, I am carrying your luggage…"

I rubbed the back of my head.

"I guess I forgot… Heh… Sorry bout that…"

We walked to my room without saying a word. For the first time in ages, I find it hard to talk. Moments from the start of the trip just keep repeating itself over and over. Something is definitely wrong with Ice-man. I don't know what exactly is going on but I'm exceptionally sure that it's not good.

_I wonder if he's sick but doesn't want to tell anybody about it. _

"Hino…"

"Yeah?"

"We're here…"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh yeah… Thanks again for carrying my stuff… See you in dinner…"

He nodded before walking inside the room beside mine. I slid the Japanese door open, went inside my room and unpacked. After I did, I quickly reached for my camera and went outside.

_It's a brilliant night after all…_

I roamed for quite a bit before finding an object worth taking. It didn't take me long to find that perfect light, perfect view, perfect angle.

_Nothing's more perfect than a koi pond under the moonlight..._

I positioned my camera and took a single shot. Before I can take another shot at a different angle, a flash of white obscured my lenses. Soon, many of them crowded over. I removed my view from the camera and took sometime to observe my surroundings.

_Well, Whaddaya know? It started snowing!_

I heard a paper door slide not far and constant rambling followed.

"Nya! It's snowing!!"

With Eiji's shout, the regulars slid their paper doors open with their coats on and rushed outside.

"Rei-chan's already here, nya!"

"I was taking pictures…" I said lamely before going in the middle and sticking my tongue out.

I giggled as a snowflake touched the surface. I continued to do the same thing over and over again before taking another picture with the guys. Most of them were goofing around in the snow. Eiji was sticking his tongue out trying to catch a snow flake while in the background, Momo and Kaido were fighting. The rest were practically enjoying the outdoors. If the snow was deep enough, they would have started a snow fight just then. Too bad they had to wait for tomorrow.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over the place for you, guys!"

I immediately recognized that annoying, pesky voice of hers. Wait, scratch that. I mean, that "uncontrolled" voice of her.

_Heck, I was trying my best to be kind!_

"These way to the dining hall!"

We trailed behind her to the dining hall but when she saw Ice-man, she immediately latched hers into his arm.

_The nerve! What happened to the next generation of Eve?! _

_If I remembered correctly, she didn't flirt with Adam!!_

I continued to twitch as we neared the dining hall. Ice-man and the regulars started to take their seats and as I was about to take mine beside him, I got pushed by someone that I bumped my head on the opposite wall.

"Your seat's over there, girly…" Ayumi said while pointing to the FAR end of the room.

_Oh joy… _

_I saw cobwebs and insects crawling over that FAR end of the room…_

I decided to restrain myself even more and patiently went to my seat. I twitched even further as I noticed a single piece of wasabi sushi on my disfigured plate which was placed beside cold tea which looked grimy and plain gross. I looked at my side and noticed that the regulars are having the time of their life with an assortment of sushi and other delicious foods.

"Uhmm.. I'm gonna skip dinner…" I said before standing up and going to my room gloomily.

"If you change your mind, the food's exactly were you left it, girly!" Ayumi said while latching to Ice-man.

"My name's… Ugh... never mind…" I said before sliding the door shut.

I dragged my feet to my room and slumped down for a bit. Growling ever so loudly, my stomach annoyed me to the highest bit. I punched my tummy and scolded,

"You shouldn't be complaining… You were better off without that wasabi sushi and that poison tea!"

I sighed.

Talking to my tummy isn't the best thing to do. Figuring that out, I grabbed my camera once again and set off to take some pictures. I slid the door and went outside.

_Crap, I forgot my coat…_

Ignoring the thought, I walked even further to find two birds huddling on a nearby branch keeping each other warm.

_Well that's friggin sweet…_

I snapped a picture and strolled down even further. I found a rock, big enough to sit on. I dusted some snow off and sat down. I raised my camera catching the view of the night sky. I took another shot and heard my name being called not far away. I turned around and saw Ice-man panting while his breath turns to a foggy mist or something like that…

"Uhmm… What are you doing here?"

"I brought you food…"

"Too bad, I'm not-"

Of all the moments we had together, my stomach chose to betray me and growled loudly. I ignored it while Ice-man's still dumbfounded. I patted down my rock, motioning him to join me.

"This rock can hold one more person, care to join in?" I asked.

He didn't answer but slowly walked towards my rock. I extended my hand out so that he can get on top of it and surprisingly, he took it. He sat down and placed a bento on my lap. I opened it and found it steaming hot. I smiled cheerfully and took a sushi. Ice-man eyed me but proceeded to watch the stars. I soon noticed that his mouth stood agape so without thinking, I stuffed a sushi. I watched him choke slightly but he ended up swallowing it. I giggled slightly before explaining it to him.

"Think of it as a "thank you gift"…" I said.

We continued to watch the stars while eating our sushi. I shivered slightly but proceeded to eat my sushi. I suddenly felt warmer and noticed that Ice-man removed his coat and draped it over my shoulders. I immediately put half of the coat over him.

"You'll get cold, too!"

He nodded and inched closer. I blushed noticing how close we were. Good thing it was snowing so red cheeks aren't a big deal.

"Oi, What's wrong with you? You haven't talked in quite awhile…" I asked him.

He shook his head and continued staring off to the skies, seemingly in deep thought. A thought flashed in my brain which made me grab my camera. I inched towards him and put the camera in front of us before snapping the photo. Before I could react with the photo I just took, I pointed to the sky and stated,

"Shooting star…"

I closed my eyes and wished for something I really, really want. After I did, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ice-man mumbling something while looking at the skies.

_So he does believes in such things…_

I smiled before telling him that we should head back soon before we freeze to death. He went down the rock first to help me get down. Aftre that, we went to our rooms and bid each other goodnight. I decided that I needed to take a dip since I'm nearly frozen to death so I slowly walked to find the door farthest and slid it open. I grabbed a towel and sunk slowly into the hot spring. Upon contact with the warm water, I closed my eyes and relaxed. Not long after, I heard the door open but didn't bother to open my eyes.

_Must be Ayumi-san…_

"Rei-chan's here too, nya!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets when I recognized that voice. To make things worst, all of them are standing on the doorway half naked!

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Saa, in case you didn't remember, Ayumi-san said that it's a mixed bath.."

_That hag didn't tell me!!_

I soon realized that I'm almost naked myself. With that, I sunk lower with the water covering half my face. They jumped in the water making mini waves and I still haven't moved in my position. Soon, they started chatting and quarreling like nothing's going on.

"Are you all right with this? I can make them leave if they trouble you…"

I turned to my side and saw Ice-man looking relaxed.

_Ack! He's half naked plus the steam makes him a bazillion times hotter, how can he be so relaxed??_

"Uh… I'm okay…" I said shakily trying to avoid his gaze.

He replied with a nod and I continued to watch the prince of tennis story unfold for the bazillionth time. I decided to go before I got seriously in trouble with my teenage hormones. I got my towel which was lying around a nearby rock and wrapped it around me. I immediately stepped out of the hot spring and slid the door close. After that, I heard Ryo-kun's voice saying,

"Momo-sempai, your nose is bleeding…"

More rambling followed shortly. Ignoring the noise around me, I rummaged through the drawers and changed into a pink yukata I found neatly folded. After I did, I towel dried my hair and went back to my room. I slumped back to my bed and closed my eyes.

_Tomorrow's finally Christmas…_

**-Fast Forward-**

"Nya! Wake up, Rei-chan!!"

I opened my eyes groggily only to see the regulars standing at the doorway. All of them except Ice-man.

"You have 5 seconds to explain why you're here, disturbing my sleep at exactly…"

I glanced at the wall clock.

"12:01 in the morning…" I said while stifling a yawn.

"It's Christmas, nya!!"

_Oh yeah… _

_I almost forgot…_

"I'll get ready… Go away…" I said while shooing them away and sliding the door shut.

I went to slump back at my bed to get some shut eye when the door slid open again.

"Wake up, Rei-chan!!" Eiji shouted while shaking me violently.

"Ok ok… I'm up… Now you guys certainly have to go… I need to get dressed…" I said while shooing them once again.

"But Rei-chan-"

"I won't sleep further… Meet you later…"

With that, I slid the door shut. I rummaged through the closet and found a plain yukata. It took me quite awhile to put it on but nonetheless, I made it somehow. After I brushed my hair, I quickly set off to find the rest of the guys going to the dining hall. Eiji was constantly ranting on how excited he is that Christmas has come. I would love to join in but it was far too early and my energy level is too low to be shouting early in the morning.

"TEZUKA-SAMA!! Wait, where's Tezuka-sama?"

_Oh great…_

"Let's go to the dining hall! I figured out that you'll be up early so I prepared an extra special breakfast for everyone!"

_I'm starting to think if "everyone" includes me…_

As if reading my mind, Ayumi replied,

"That includes you, too, missy…"

_Ok. That was really freaky._

But never mind that, at least I'll be eating a decent meal! But it was too late before I figured something out. I didn't know that I was really slow.

"My name's not-"

"We should hurry everyone! You wouldn't like cold food, would you?"

_Just when I thought that she was being nice…. _

When we arrived, I sat back at my usual spot at the far end of the room. This time, my food's the same as the others which made me smile for a bit. One by one, the regulars started eating their share and I went down with mine, too. I looked around and felt different that Ice-man isn't in his usual place. Shrugging the idea off, I chowed down the rest of my breakfast and noticed that the rest of the guys finished eating as well.

"Go get your gifts, nya! It's gift giving time!!"

With that, we all went to our respective rooms and got our gifts. We came back a few minutes later holding gifts of different sizes and shapes.

"Rei-chan's gonna go first, nya!" Eiji shouted while pushing me in front.

"Uhmm… Okay…"

I gave each of them a parcel and went back down. Before Momo could open it, Eiji stopped him.

"We're gonna open it all at the same time, nya!!"

When everyone else has given their gifts, Eiji counted.

"1.. 2.. 3.. OPEN YOUR GIFTS, NOW!!"

I tore open my gifts and saw various things of some sort. Ranging from plushies to accessories and sweets! I soon noticed that a single parcel unopened.

_Where the hell is he?!_

"Rei-chan! You made this scarf especially for me, nya!!" Eiji said while glomping me.

"No biggie…" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Saa, that explains the band-aids all over your hands…"

"Yeah… I guess…"I said while smiling sheepishly.

"Rei-hime sacrificed her hands to make us our personal scarves!!" Momo cried anime-style.

"Rei-chan's so sweet, nya!" Eiji cried along with him.

"We're gonna wear this for the rest of our lives!!" They shouted in unison.

I sweatdropped.

_They weren't serious were they?_

"Let's take a walk outside…" I said while motioning them to go outside.

We all grabbed out coats and left our things inside. To my surprise, they all grabbed their scarves and wrapped it around their necks, which made my heart jumped happily. Just in time, the sky lit up faintly. Even though the sun wasn't clearly visible due to the clouded skies, it still felt good that it's starting to lighten up a bit.

_If only he was here…_

Out of nowhere, something cold splattered on my face. I ran a hand through it and removed the rest before knowing what it was.

_Snow ball?!_

"Rei-hime! I'm so sorry! Mamushi was the one to blame since he-"

Without warning, I threw a snowball that hit him squarely on the face. I snickered slightly before feeling something cold behind me.

"Saa, my hand slipped…"

I twitched.

_That was a lame excuse._

With that, I showered him with infinite snow balls but he evaded each and every one. Out of nowhere, Ryoma grabbed a racket and gave it to Taka-san which in turn, made us run for our lives unless we want to be buried in a few dozen feet under the snow. While Inui was creating the formula for the perfect snowball, Ryoma grabbed his racket and took a snowball in hand. He attempted to do a twist serve but the snow ball "plunked" to the soft ground.

"What were you thinking Echizen? Snow balls don't bounce!" Momo said while holding his sides and laughing out loud.

At that instant, Ryoma threw a snow ball back at him. The whole fight once again started. When everyone was busy, I managed to slip out of sight. I quickly grabbed my last gift and walked to Ice-man's room. I knocked and waited but no one answered. I knocked again but still, no one answered. I slid the door open and found no one there. Figuring out that he'd see it when he goes by his room, I left my gift on his bed and slid the door shut. Then I went to my room to get my camera and went back with the guys. I saw Inui half buried in snow while STILL scribbling on his notebook. I snapped that one. Momo and Kaido were furiously hurling snowballs at each other on the far end of the grounds. I snapped that one too. Oishi trying to pipe Eiji down was really funny so I caught that one. I put my camera on my pocket and went to throw snow balls with the rest of the guys.

**-Fast Forward-**

Dinner's done but still no sign of Ice-man. He hasn't shown up all day considering that it's Christmas! It's Christmas for crying out loud! At least Oishi said he saw Ice-man earlier having a dip in the hot spring so we couldn't consider him on the missing list.

_But still…_

I excused myself from the dining hall and went outside for a walk. It's pretty dark outside with only the stars to serve as my light. I continued to wander around and saw a familiar rock. A rock with someone on it, that is. I made my slowly, careful not to make any sound. That's when I saw Ice-man, looking up at the skies seeming to be in deep thought but nonetheless relaxed. I snapped that photo and he seem taken aback. It took him long to know that I was there.

"Got a room for another one on that rock?" I asked.

He nodded and extended his hand out. I took it and sat beside him in the rock.

"So, where have you been all this time?" I asked.

"I… I've been thinking…"

"I see…"

He quickly took out an envelope and handed it to me.

"I chose to refuse the offer…"

I stopped to think about what he said. I literally felt the gears in my brain winding to process the information. I could see Ice-man raise his eyebrow. Without thinking, I hugged him with the rest of my energy. I just felt happy that he made quite a fine decision. When I noticed that we were in a kinda awkward position, I slowly released my hold of him and sat back down. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter by the minutes and when I looked at him, I notice a faint tinge of pink creeping on his cheeks.

"I have received your gift. Thank you very much…"

"Speaking of which, I have another gift for you!" I said while getting something out of my pocket.

After I found what I was looking for, I handed a box to him. He took it and stared at for a long while before slowly untying the ribbon revealing a green wristband. It isn't something fancy and it doesn't cost a million dollars. It's just a plain and simple wrist band.

"You should wear it on your left wrist so that you'll always be reminded not to overuse your arm too much… It's not a good sight to see you hurt…" I explained.

He nodded before muttering his thanks. I looked up at the stars and recognize some constellations. Sometimes, I would make up shapes and name them after my friends. I soon felt something in my lap and when I glanced down, I saw a plain pink box. I looked at Ice-man and he merely nodded.

_A gift?_

I untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a heart-shaped locket. I clicked the locket open and found it playing a tune so soft that makes me wanna cry.

"Thank you very much! I love it!" I said while giving him a huge grin almost to blink my tears away.

I tried to put it on but surprisingly, Ice-man beat me to it. As soon as he was done, I touched the locket feeling its carvings. I smiled and look back at Ice-man before looking back at the stars again. It's such a wonderful night with the moon so big and the stars twinkling around it. I grabbed my camera and snapped it.

_Perfect…_

"Reika… I…"

"Hmmm?" I said while looking at him and cocking my head to the side.

He shook his head.

_Ok. That was really weird. _

"Let's go now… It's getting dark… The mountain tengu might come and eat us…" I said getting off the rock.

Ice-man gave me a weird look but got off the rock soon after. While we were walking back, I started to comment on how wonderful the night is and how I'm gonna miss such events.

"When are you planning to tell the regulars who you really are?" Ice-man asked out of the blue.

_He's right.._

_Come to think of it, I haven't thought about that one yet…_

"Why don't we tell them now?" I said skipping over the pebbles.

He gave me an "are-you-serious look" and I gave him a wide grin signaling that I wasn't joking around. We walked back to the main room and surprisingly my guess was right- the regulars are there. I asked them to gather around because I have to tell them something really important. After a few moments of breathing in and breathing out, I finally told them.

"I'm Reika Hino…" I blurted out.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Eiji started laughing while the rest followed.

"Hey! Quit goofing around! I'm not joking!"

"But Rei-chan, you don't have to tell us what's obvious, nya!"

"Ok, now I'm confused! What do you mean "what's obvious"?!" I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fujiko told us to keep a secret but in return, you get to treat us with all the ice cream we want!" Eiji replied enthusiastically.

I looked at Fuji and he gave me a wider smile in return.

"You mean, you knew all along?" I said slowly.

"Of course, nya! Now that our secret's out, you have to treat us with all the ice cream we want!"

I stared at them dumbfounded. To think that all this time we had together, I was worried to death on how to tell them! But even so, I'm glad that they had already accepted me for who I really am. It just makes my heart jump to know that they knew the truth all along and they didn't push me away. But I still have one teeny tiny question in mind.

"Since when did you guys know that?"

"The moment Fujiko told us that you and O'chibi are cousins, nya!"

_Woah… That was like… a few days after I got here…_

I yawned before telling them I need some sleep. With that, I dragged my feet to the room and went to retire for the night. After all, we were leaving early tomorrow morning.

I shut my eyes and went to dream land with the events earlier replaying over my head.

**-Fast Forward-**

I woke up extra early to pack my things up and take a quick dip before going back to Tokyo. I arrived at the onsen seeing Ayumi-chan there. She eyed me for a few seconds but went back to closing her eyes and enjoying her bath. I dipped back down and relaxed for awhile.

"Hey, missy…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Tezuka-sama…"

"Hey! My name's not-"

"Together?" She finished.

Again, I find it hard to talk. I wanna spit out a loud "no" but I couldn't. It's not like we're together but we're friends.

_Or so I think…_

"Just as I thought…" She said quietly while proceeding to go.

"Wait! It isn't like that!" I shouted.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me with a warm smile.

"Take care of Tezuka-sama for me, okay?"

With that, I heard the door slid close and I was left all alone. I pondered over what she said a few seconds ago. Does that mean that she's giving up? But that's a good thing isn't it? Another fan girl down, a thousand more to go. Darn, why does he have to have so many fan girls?

_Life's so unfair…_

After a few more minutes of enjoying the last of my onsen days, I rushed out of the water. I slid the door open and came face to face with Ice-man. I blushed before rushing out the door. After that weird event, I ran back to my room and changed into a white dress with blue long sleeves underneath. I immediately start packing since I knew that I was totally late and I don't want to make the others wait. Come to think of it, Ice-man's still having a dip, which means that I still have plenty of time left. With consideration that he isn't late for anything, I'm pretty much in time.

After a few minutes or so, I finally finished packing up and went to the dining hall. If I remembered correctly, after breakfast we were supposed to leave. With that realization, I paced to the dining hall and sat down at my usual spot. This time, Ayumi-chan greeted me with a warm smile and food that's not grimy and not gross. I was quite surprised myself that it was palatable. I said my thanks and she replied with another smile.

_She is nice after all..._

We finished breakfast while trying to restrain a whining Eiji from whining even more. After that, we agreed to meet at the entrance with our luggage so that Kawamura-san can pick us up. While I was pacing down the halls after I dragged my luggage, Ayumi-san cornered me.

"Girly, I want you to take care of Tezuka-sama. Make sure that he takes his vitamins and he eats a balanced diet. When he's sweaty, change his shirt and when he's-"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO THAT?! CHANGE HIS SHIRT?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted irritated and very much annoyed.

"Because I won't be there to do all those things and I think you are the most qualified for that job…"

"Why would you think of that?!"

"You ask too many questions but anyway, besides the fact that you are the only girl I know, I think that he is "fond" of you in a way…" She said while making air quotes.

"It all depends on how you define what "fond" is…" I said while mimicking her air quotes.

"Go now or you'll be left behind…" Ayumi-chan said while pushing me out.

I continued on with tracks when I was stopped immediately. I turned around and saw Ayumi-chan with a warm smile on her face.

"I believe you haven't introduced yourself yet…"

"The name's Hino… Hino Reika…" I said while continuing on.

I know it's rude to just leave but she was right and that I may get left behind. I paced more and finally, the regulars came to view.

"Rei-chan, you're so slow, nya!"

"Sorry guys… I had to do something…" I said sheepishly.

"Shall we go now?" Kawamura-san asked.

"Wait!" I grabbed my camera and waved it around.

"Can we at least take a picture before we go?" I asked.

"That's a great idea. Let me do the honor…" Kawamura-san said while prying the camera out of my hands.

I gathered the regulars in the middle and they fiddled around like children waiting for their class pictures to be taken. I noticed that Ice-man was crossing his arms standing at the side like he wasn't supposed to be in the picture so I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle as Kawamura-san started to count.

_One…_

He looked at me and I replied with a cheesy grin.

_Two…_

I wiped the stupid grin out of my face as he stared at me intently while I felt my heart pounding wildly.

_Three!!_

He took me by the waist and stared at me for a long while before giving a small smile which left me in utmost shock.

A faint flash soon followed and after that, Ice-men loosened his hold after that. I blushed a bazillion shades of red and wondered why he acts funny these days. He said he'd been thinking things lately and whatever that thing is, it's causing some weird changes…

"Let's see the picture, nya!!"

At the sound of Eiji's voice, I made a dash towards Kawamura-san and got the camera off his fingers.

"I have a proposal for you Eiji!" I beamed.

"What is it, nya?"

"I'll treat you some ice cream if you don't murder me with your hugs just because you wanna see the picture!!"

He stood there, apparently thinking before glomping in again saying that he agrees. I let out a sigh while out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fuji smiling widely as ever.

_Damn him and his sadistic smile!_

We said a couple of goodbyes to Ayumi-chan before going into the car. To my surprise, I saw that the last empty space was beside Ice-man.

_Something tells me that weird smiles on the regulars' faces have something to do with why I'm sitting beside him right now…_

Shrugging the idea off, I sat down beside him and took out my camera to browse some pictures. After an hour or so, I felt something heavy on my shoulders. I turned to my side and Ice-man already fell asleep.

_This is so weird for him to sleep like this…_

Nonetheless, I took out his glasses and adjusted him so that he doesn't bump his head or anything. After a while, I soon feel my eyes drooping down and my lids are closing in. I don't know what happened next except that I fell into a deep sleep leaning on Ice-man's head.

_I wish we could be like this forever…_

**A/N: **I would like to apologize to the readers for this very late update. So far, this is the longest chapter that I've made and I wouldn't be updating for quite a while. So please forgive me!

I extend my gratitude to those who reviewed, add my story to their story alert and added me as their fave author. It makes my heart go fat to have those kinds of feedback.

Sadly, Truth, Freedom and Ice Cream will come to and end in a few chapters and you can see it by how Reika reacts and thinks. (She's always zoning out!) In this chapter, I could say that Tezuka is starting to realize something that shows why he's a bit OOC on this one.

Reviews please!


End file.
